


Be my hero - Supercorp Fanfiction

by just_jakob



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: A Super and a Luthor, Dealing with traumatic past, Drama, F/F, Family, Friendship, Lesbian Character, Love, Slow Burn, Slowburn Relationship, SuperCorp, Supercorp slowburn, danverssisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:33:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 38
Words: 45,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25131697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_jakob/pseuds/just_jakob
Summary: Never before she felt like this, felt safe in someone's arms.She didn't understand what these feelings meant for her. What it meant for them.Lena Luthor. Kara Danvers. Best friends, or not?What are they? And what are these feelings?Should Kara tell her about her secret? Even her friends don't know about it, just her sister Alex knows. Is it worth the risk? Trusting a Luthor?Dealing with her traumatic past Lena tries to be "normal". Act normal and be strong. But still, the blond woman confuses her emotions. Can she trust her best friend enough to tell her what happened?Let the real fight for Lenas soul begin!
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Kara Danvers, Alex Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor/Supergirl, Ruby Arias & Alex Danvers, Ruby Arias & Samantha "Sam" Arias & Alex Danvers, Samantha "Sam" Arias/Alex Danvers
Comments: 1
Kudos: 79





	1. Prolouge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prolouge and the first chapter

Blue. Blue like the ocean.

That's everything she can think of.

The blue eyes of the blond woman, blond hair which falls down loose.

The black glasses on her nose.

The nervous smile on her face.

Nothing else is in her mind. Just the face of the young reporter.

In this short time since they first met she couldn't think about something different.

Every time she closes her eyes she sees the blue eyes, feels her strong arms as if she is in one of her hugs, feels the comforting feeling of being safe.

Never before she felt like this, felt safe in someone's arms.

But still. She didn't understand what these feelings meant for her. What it meant for them.

_Kara Danvers. What have you done to me?_

\-----

Her gaze searched in the crowd after the blue eyes of her friend. Nervous and scared. She was renaming the company. The company which destroyed so many lives because of her family.

No one trusted her, but she wants to change that. Show the world that she is not like them, that she is different.

Finally, she finds her friend's eyes. Her smile calms her down again.

 _You can do it._ With a nod she communicates with her.

Taking a deep breath Lena begins to speak.

"My brother hurt a lot of good, innocent people. My family owes a debt, not just to Metropolis, but to everyone. I intend to pay that. By renaming my company L-Corp, we will usher in a new age of cooperation and community. Together, we will chart a brighter future."

The crowd applauded her.

Suddenly a loud explosion and a shock wave occurred pulling her to the ground.

Fear rises inside her and in everyone around her.

Not even a minute later Supergirl shows up at the scene. But too late.

They already took her. Thrown her into a van and drove away.

 _Lena._ Confused she looks around.

Where did her friend go?

. . .

She woke up as the darkness consumed her surroundings.

She felt her body tied down to a chair, her arms and legs locked in their place.

_Where am I?_

Fear rises again inside of her.

Panicked, she tries to untie herself. Without success. But she feels pain in her head and her upper body.

They were not afraid to torture her when they took her there. She can feel some blood that runs down her body.

_Who brought me here? What do they want from me?_

Unsuccessful, she pulls again at the rope that holds her close to the chair.

Suddenly some noises.

Steps are coming closer, but it is to dark. She can't see the face behind the silhouette.

"Lena Luthor."

"Who are you?" Her voice is shacking.

"Oh look what you have done. Working with Supergirl lately, you really thought this through? Are you sure she won’t betrayal you? Like Superman did... with your brother? After all, you are a Luthor."

"I'm not like my brother!"

"You really think so?" Painful he pressed something into an open wound.

Biting her tongue she tries to stay strong.

"You can't change your family, Luthor!"

Laughing he continues his torture. Stepping a little bit closer to his victim.

"You will beg me to kill you," Revealing a knife he grins at her.

Slowly he pressed it onto her neck, cutting light her skin.

"And I will, I promise."

The pain is too much for the young woman.

Screaming she begs him to stop, until finally she passes out.

Free of the pain she welcomes the darkness around her.

The next time she woke up she can barely move. Every movement causes her pain. Her whole body is covered in dried blood.

"Someone is awake again."

The evil voice makes her shiver.

"What do you want from me...?"

"Revenge, Luthor. Revenge."

Not a second later she can feel the pain again. But the darkness won’t come, Not again.

. . .

With a loud bang Supergirl arrives at the location. How long did it take her to finally find her? To long as it seems.

Her kidnapper flinches.

"Time to say goodbye Miss Luthor."

With a big grin he points a gun at her.

"No!"

Supergirl flashes towards him and brings him down.

But she was too late. The bullet already escaped and hits the young woman.

"Lena!" _Oh please no!_

Scared for the younger one she listens and searched for her heart beat.

_She's alive, thank Rao._

Without wasting anymore time she lifts her up and flies towards the nearest hospital.

_Stay with me Lena, stay with me._

**Chapter 1**

It's been a few months since Kara saved Lena and brought her to the hospital.

Months without knowing what happened. Without a sign that her best friend would ever wake up again.

_I should have told her! Why haven't I told her!_

Sad and worried she sits in her apartment.

_What if she dies? Why haven't I trusted her enough to tell her! She's not like Lex! She won’t betrayal me! I'm her best friend!_

Desperate she stares at the picture of Lena and herself.

_No Kara, you need to protect her. That's why you can't tell her! Never. She's in enough danger._

A knock at the door brings her back to reality.

With her x-ray vision she turns her gaze to the door.

Alex.

"It's open!"

Shortly after, her sister falls down next to her.

"How are you?"

"Besides that my best friend is in the hospital and no one knows when and if she wakes up again? Fine, I think."

"Her state hasn't change?"

"Nope."

"Maybe..."

"Stop it. Please. Can we just... not talk about... her?"

"Of course."

Worried, Alex pulls her sister into a hug.

She knew how much Lena means to her. How much she cares about her. And also, that she blames herself for what had happened to her.

Tears escapes the younger sister. Scared of losing her friend she buries her face in her sisters shirt.

The first time after what happened she let her emotions come over her.

And Alex let her.

Caressing her back, she just sit there. Let Kara cry and pushing herself more to her.

"What if... what if she never wakes up again...?" Quietly, she speaks out her greatest fear.

"She will... I promise." _Just hope Kara, just hope._

But Alex couldn't even believe her own words.

Lena's state is still critical. The bullet nearly hit her heart. But besides that all the wounds caused her problems. She isn't strong enough to heal.

"Are you visiting her tomorrow?"

A slow nod gave her an answer. Kara didn't trust her words anymore.

Since Lena was in the hospital, Kara visited her nearly every day. Every time she could spare some minutes. Too scared to leave her side.

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"No. It's... I'm good."

"Ok... Can I do something for you? Anything?"

"Just... be here for me, please."

"Always."

The next day Alex was still there. Making breakfast for her sister and waiting for her to get up.

Finally, Kara stepped into the kitchen and let herself fall down onto a chair.

"Eat before you go."

With a little smile, Alex places some pancakes in front of her.

Kara ate in silent. Slowly, to waste some time.

Still worried Alex watched her.

. . .

Alex insisted to bring her sister to the hospital. Making sure she reached it safely.

Unsure and scared, Kara walks in front of the room up and down. Biting her finger nail.

She visited her so many times, but the nervous feeling never wanted to leave.

A doctor reached her. "You can go in, when you want."

With a nod Kara breathe out loud. She didn't even notice that she hold on to the air.

Hesitant, she opens the door to the room.

Seeing Lena on the bed makes her heart break every time.

She looks so weak, so small, so vulnerable.

All over her body are bandages. Her skin looks pale. The machines next to her are making different sounds.

_Oh Lena..._

Slowly Kara sits down on the chair, carefully grabbing her hand.

"Please wake up..."

Kara just sits there, caressing the back of her hand. Watching her chest go up and down.

"Just stay with me..."

Her phone rings a few minutes later.

James name appears on her screen.

"Yes?"

"Kara? Can you come to CatCo?"

"Is it important?" Hoping she won’t has to leave Lena again.

"Yeah, we have a little problem."

"Ok, I’m gonna need a few minutes."

Ending the call she sighs.

_Hopefully it is really important._

"Just hold on Lena... and wake up...please."

What she didn't know was that Lena could hear every word. But she wasn't strong enough to wake herself up. She tried her best, but she just couldn't.

Back at CatCo Kara headed to Cats old office.

"What is it James?"

"Hey! How are you?"

Smiling he pulls her into a hug.

"I'm good. What is so important?"

"Alex talked to me."

"Wait. Hold on. Is there even something important?"

"Kara..."

"No! Why do you tell me to come, when there is no need to?!"

"I needed to see you. Our last date was month ago. I'm worried about you."

"Are you kidding me right now?"

"No, we barely speak the last months. I just want to know what my girlfriend is doing."

"I just... I don't wanna talk about it, ok?

He nods and pulls her into a hug.

"Fine."

"I have to work, see you later?"

"Yeah," Smiling he kiss her lips.

"Danvers, there you are."

Snapper.

"I still need that exclusive from Supergirl about that Luthor attack!"

_Of course he said that..._

"Yes, I’m still working on that."

"Work faster! It's been months!"

Kara couldn't describe the feelings inside her. Anger? Fear?

She didn't wanted to talk about what happened. She didn't want to write about it, make it real again.

"Yes Sir, I try my best."

"It looks like your best isn't enough."

Tears are trying to escape her eyes. As fast as she can, she nods and runs out of the office. Away from her boss. Away from the pain inside her.

She couldn't fly fast enough to change the past, to save her friend.

Even if she wanted to, she couldn't.

It destroyed her. Slowly she broke under it.

_It's all my fault..._


	2. Chapter 2

"Hay Lena, it's me again."

Hesitant, she sits down on the bed, next to her friend and grabs her hand.

"I really miss you. Snapper wants me to get an exclusive with... Supergirl... but I... I just can't write about it... about you. What am I supposed to do? Oh Lena..."

With tears in her eyes she looks down at her face, rubs over the back of her hand.

"I don't know what I am without you... I am so lost... without you... just wake up, please, I need my friend."

Suddenly her body cramps and the sounds of the machine next to her change.

_What's happening?_

Nurses run into the room. One of them pushes Kara softly out of it.

"What's happening? Is she.. is she ok?"

Fear rises inside her.

"Just wait outside."

With a nod, Kara stays in the hallway.

Afraid of what she would see and hear she uses her powers.

She sees the nurses inside the room race around and shouting instructions.

It's too much for Kara, she turns around, her back facing the room now. Praying that Lena is gonna be ok.

After endless minutes they are leaving the room again.

"How... how is she?"

"Her state was critical again, but we accomplished to fix that and brought it back to normal."

"But...?," She could see, that there was something else.

"If she won’t wake up soon... we can't say if she ever will, I'm sorry."

Kara heart contracts.

_She'll stay like this...? And maybe forever? Oh please... just wake up!_

"Can I... can I go inside again?"

"Of course."

Slowly, Kara goes inside the room again.

Tears falling down her cheeks, when she sees her vulnerable friend.

"Lena... please... stay with me, please, I can't... I don't know... I need you... just please..."

She buries her face into the sheets. Letting her tears fall down.

"I can't lose you..."

Time flies by, while she cries and prays for her friend.

Suddenly her phone beeps.

 **Alex:**  
Hay Kara,  
I know you're with Lena, but there is an alien attack near CatCo. Just wanted to let you know.

 **Kara:**   
I'm on my way.

Kind of relieved about the distraction, she sits up again.

"I'm gonna go now Lena. See you tomorrow..."

Hesitant, she kiss her forehead and leaves.

On her way to CatCo Kara can already see the smoke, caused by the attacks.

Anger rises inside her, as she arrives the place.

Her sister was already there, with a confused look on her face. _I didn't thought she would leave her side._

Making a fist, Kara steps in front of the alien.

Letting out the frustration of the last months, she starts punching.

It didn't take long until the alien lies down motionless.

"Supergirl!," Happy to see their hero the crowd runs to her.

But she couldn't stand the happy faces. She didn't felt like she was worth their trust. Not anymore. Not after what happened to Lena.

_If I can't even save my best friend, how am I supposed to save everyone else?_

As fast as she arrived the scene, as fast is she gone again.

Taking her time to calm down, she flies over the city, closed her eyes and listened to the sounds around her.

She arrived the DEO after her sister.

"Hay! Are you ok?," Worried about her, Alex runs to her.

"I'm fine. What was this attack? Where did he come from? Have you already found anything?"

"Not much, Winn is still searching."

"Ok, tell me when you find something."

"Kara..."

Alex watches her sister, which runs the stairs up to the laps.

"Wait!," After a few seconds she runs after her.

"I'm fine Alex."

"No, you're not. Talk to me Kara."

"I'M FINE!"

"Stop that! Don't shut down your feelings. I can see that you suffer. So talk to me Kara."

Taking a deep breath Kara runs her fingers through her hair, turning around to face her sister with tears in her eyes.

"How's Lena...?"

It's too much to hold in for her. The tears start falling down her cheek.

"Oh Kara," Alex pulls her into a hug.

She needs a moment to calm down again.

Slowly she starts telling her what happened that day.

"And maybe... maybe she won’t wake up again. Alex, what am I supposed to do? I can't help her. All of this... It's all my fault!"

"No, it's not. Don't think that."

"But it is! If I would have been faster... if I just found her earlier..."

"Hay, shhh.. It's ok. It's going to be ok."

"I found something!," Winn's voice sounds loud.

"Let's go get the bad boys." Kara wipes away her tears.

"So I configured the system to search for..."

"Winn just tell us what you found."

"Right, sorry."

He opens a map at the big screens and points to an old factory.

"So I tract his way back and he came from this factory. I scanned the area aaand... there are four more left."

He turns around to the two women.

"And she's already gone."

"Good work Winn."

"So Alex, what's with Supergirl? She's so... cold?"

"Just... don't ask her ok? Give her some time."

"Okaaaaay. Oh and, have you seen Kara lately? How is she?"

"She's fine."

"And?"

"Winn, go back to work."

Shortly after, Supergirl is back and throws the four alien on the ground.

"And here she is, the girl of steel!"

"Winn, shut up. Do you have more for me?"

"Nope, the streets are silent."

With a nod she flies away.

"Whatever it is, she should figure it out. This coldness really bothers me."

"Told you, give her space and time."

Back at her apartment, Kara sinks down onto her couch.

_There has to be a way! I have to help her to wake up... but how?_

In the meantime Lena fights to survive.

Her body burns and hurts everywhere.

_Kara..._

She wants to wake up, but she is too exhausted, to weak.

_I'm so sorry Kara, but I can't... please forgive me..._

Exhausted she let go, let go of her pain, her feelings, her love for her friend that kept her from losing hope.

A tear runs down her check.

Her body cramps again, but the machine keeps her breathing, keeps her alive.


	3. Chapter 3

The ringing of the phone wakes her up.

"Hello?," Sleepily, she rubs over her eyes.

"Wait? What..." _Lena..._

As fast as she can, she gets changed and made her way to the hospital.

"Lena..."

Her hand over her mouth she stands in the door to her hospital room.

"It looks really bad, she has to wake up or she won't make it."

"No..."

"You should go in, take your time, maybe it's the last time you can see her."

Nodding, she goes into the room, closing the door a bit behind her and sits down next to Lena's bed.

"You have to hold on, don't give up Lena."

Careful, she strokes through her hair and lets her hand rest on her cheek.

"I won’t say goodbye to you, never."

She grabs her hand with her free one.

"I won’t give up on you Lena so you have to fight, fight Lena. I can't lose you. You're my best friend. Hold on Lena... hold on!"

Hoping for some miracle she closes her eyes.

As if her prayers were heard Lena's hand moves a little bit.

"Lena...?"

_I'm here Kara, please don't go!_

"Lena, I’m here. You're not alone. You have to wake up Lena, please wake up."

Careful, she strokes with her thumb over her cheek.

Again, a tear escapes Lena's eyes and her hand moves.

"Doc! Doc!"

A nurse approached the room.

"Her hand! Her hand moved!"

"That's not possible."

"But it has!"

After some test she shakes her head and leaves again.

"Don't worry Lena, I saw it and I'm here, don't give up, we'll wake you up."

_I have to talk to Alex!_

"Just wait, I’m gonna be back in a minute, I promise!"

Heading out of the room she calls her sister.

"Alex? Omg Alex! You have to come down here! NOW!"

"Kara? Calm down. What is it?"

"It's Lena, Alex! I think she's in there, somehow she can hear me, Alex just please come down here. No one believes me."

"Ok, but I will need some minutes."

"Just... hurry up!"

"Of course."

Going back to Lena, Kara had hope again. Hope, that her friend would wake up soon. Hope, that she can embrace her into a hug. Hope, that she can say sorry for not being there and for being to late. Hope, that she can make up again for what happened.

"Don't worry Lena, I'll be here when you wake up. You won't be alone."

Twenty minutes later Alex arrives at the hospital and heads straight to Lena's room. Wondering why her sister thinks, that she would wake up soon.

"Alex! Finally! Come here! See! Her hand moves!"

"Kara..." Thinking how she can tell her sister that this can happen all the time and it is just a coincidence.

"No, look!" Slowly she takes Lena's hand into her own, causing her hand to twitch again.

"That's... well..." _Ok, it won’t harm us if I take some tests._

"Ok Kara, I can ask J'onn if we can take her to the DEO and see what we can do?"

"Yes, please!"

Hours later everything is arranged and in the next hour Lena lies in a room inside the DEO next to a lap and with Kara next to her.

_Come on Lena._

"So.. I've run some tests and I couldn't find something. Her state is normal, it could be better but she's stabile for now. But Kara, I really couldn't find a sign that she would wake up soon."

"What if it is not her body? What if it is her mind?," J'onn approaches them.

"What do you mean with that?"

"What if her mind keeps her from waking up?"

"You mean, like for self-protection?"

"Exactly."

"Wait, can't you use your powers and find out if that is true? Can't you scan her mind?"

"I can at least try to do that."

"Please J'onn!," Again hope rises in Kara.

Slowly, he steps next to the bed, puts his fingers on Lena's temple, closes his eyes and concentrate.

Lena's mind is racing. All she can feel is the pain. All she can see is her torture, over and over and over again. Her mind screams for help.

"I can't get her out of there. But maybe... maybe you can." J'onn turns to Kara and reaches out for her hand, "Do you trust me?"

"Always."

Together they enter Lena's mind again.

Kara is overwhelmed by what she sees. Her friend is sitting on the floor, crying for help, crying for someone to safe her, to get her out of there.

"Lena..."

Her head moves up, but she won't see her friend. She thinks it's just another illusion, a trick of her mind.

"No! You're not real! Go away! Leave me alone!," Desperate she turns away again.

"No, Lena, it's me. It's Kara. I'm here!"

"Go away!," Tears falling down her cheek, her body rocks back and forth.

"Lena look at me!," Kara sits down next to her, careful she puts her hand under her chin, "Look at me. It's me. I'm here."

Slowly her head goes up, her eyes are getting lost in Kara's.

"You can't be here..."

"But I am, Lena you need to wake up."

"You're not real..."

"Lena, please..." Kara pulls her to her and wraps her arms around her. "Please wake up... come back to me. We... I... need you."

"Kara..."

"Yes! I'm here Lena!"

But the connection with her mind caused J'onn too much energy. They get pulled out, leaving Lena again alone.

"No! Kara! Don't leave me! Come back!"

"No J'onn! We have to go back!"

"I can't, I’m sorry..."

"No..."

J'onn and Alex have to go again, leaving her alone. Desperate, Kara sits down on Lena's bed.

“I'm sorry Lena... but I'm still here! And I won’t leave you."

Taking her hand into her own she watches her chest. With the time she gets tired, so she takes a chair and lies her head down onto the bed, trying to fight the tiredness. Frustrated and worried about her friend.

"Wake up Lena..."

Her eyes falls down and the sleep rolls over her.

What she doesn't know is that Lena gained new hope. She knew that Kara is out there, fighting for her. That Kara hasn't given up on her. And despite the fear inside her she wanted to wake up again. She wanted to escape her own mind. And so she started to fight.

First she just tried to stand up and then she started to run, run to find an escape.

_Kara... wait for me... I'll come back to you!_

And she did it, slowly but surely she woke up again.

At first her hand moved again, but not enough to wake Kara up.

Minutes later she opened her eyes.

_Where am I?_

Feeling the little pressure on her hand she moves her head to look down to what it caused.

A smile forms at her mouth when she saw the reason for it: The young blond woman, who clings to her, as if her live depends on it.

_Kara..._

Suddenly pain runs through her body. Which makes her groan, cramps her hand and press Kara's.

Tired Kara wakes up. Confused of what caused the suddenly pressure at her hand. Realisation hits her and she opens her eyes.

Her eyes meet the green one of her friend, a big smile forms at Kara mouth.

_She's awake!_

"Lena!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little bit longer and some cute Supercorp scenes! Hope you liked it :D

It's been a few weeks since Lena woke up again. She was scared of going home again. Scared of being alone in that big apartment. But she was also scared to close her eyes. To see what happened all over.

Even if she woke up, her mind still tortured her with the pictures and the memories. She tried to escape them, but nothing helped.

It's her first day of being home. But she didn't felt safe here anymore.

She sits down on her couch, trying to think about something else.

_Why can't I just be... normal? Why can't they stop judging me by my family’s name? What do I have to do that they leave me alone?_

Tears falling down her cheek again. She pulls her legs to her chest and wraps her arms around them.

While she sits there one person comes into her mind.

_Kara._

She's the only one who could calm her down. Make her feel loved.

 **Lena:**  
Are you still up?

She didn't has to wait long for a reply.

 **Kara:**  
Yes, I am. Are you ok?

 **Lena:**  
Can I call you?

 **Kara:**  
Of course, always :)

Not wasting a second Lena types in her number and calls her.

"Hay, are you alright?," Kara's voice calms her down immediately.

"Yeah... I just wanted to hear your voice."

She closes her eyes and concentrates only on the sound of Kara's voice.

"Lena... Are you sure you're good?"

It takes a while for her to answer.

"I... I don't know..."

Through the phone Kara hears her sobbing.

"I'm coming over, wait a minute."

"No Kara, you don't have to!"

"See you in a few minutes!"

She didn't lie that she just needs a few minutes to arrive Lena's apartment. A knock at the door tells her that her friend is there.

After opening the door she got pulled into a hug.

"Kara..."

"Hay. What happened?"

"Come inside."

Again Lena sits down on the couch, pulling her legs to her chest.

"So? Why did you call me so late?"

"I'm just... It's nothing."

"Lena, talk to me." Carefully she lays her arm around her shoulder.

Thankfully, Lena leans against her and closes her eyes. And for the first time her mind was silent, she felt safe again.

"Can you just be here for me?"

"Of course. All you need!"

"Thank you..."

Tired she buries her head in Kara's shoulder. Her steady heart beat calms her down and slowly she falls asleep.

All the time Kara stays besides her. Carefully she lays Lena's head on her lap and turns on the TV. But she can't concentrate on it. Her gaze always falls down to the face of the younger woman. Her hand starts to stroke through her hair.

In the middle of the night Lena's throw her head to every side. Mumbling words in her sleep. Again, she had a nightmare.

"Shh Lena, hay..."

Kara’s soft voice wakes her up.

Lena's eyes meet her blue ones.

"Kara..."

"I'm here... you're safe."

Kara's hand strokes over her cheek. With a little smile on her face Lena leans back against her.

"Please don't leave," Sleepy she looks up to her.

"Never. Sleep, I’m here when you wake up."

Hours later Kara brought Lena into her bed. First she wanted to stay on her couch but she decided against it, lies down next to her and watched her friend.

_How could someone do that to her?_

Carefully, she strokes over her cheek, feeling the little cut on it. Slowly, without noticing it, her finger wanders over her lips and rested on her chin.

"I'll protect you, I promise..."

. . .

Kara stayed the whole week with Lena. Of course she went to work, but just a few hours to tell Snapper she "still works on that interview with Lena and Supergirl". That was enough for him to let her go, as long as she gets that exclusive for them.

"Kara, you don't have to stay with me."

"But I want to Lena, you still get these nightmares and panic attacks. I would feel terrible if I would leave you alone with them."

"You could at least go to work! Kara I mean it! You don't have to risk your job for me! I can call you when I need you."

"Lena, it's ok, really. I told Snapper that I would work on getting an exclusive with you and... and Supergirl, because you know... of all that happened. And he was fine with that. I think he knows that you would need some time to talk about it and also that I would be his best chance. Oh god, that's not what I meant! I'm not here to take advantage of our friendship!"

"I know that. It's ok. But... let me pay for the food, you don't have to do that!"

"I'm here to take care of you! So sit down and rest!"

"But..."

"Nooow," Laughing she drags her to the couch and pushes her soft onto it.

"Also, you were supposed to decide which movie we want to watch." She calls on her way back to the kitchen.

In the kitchen she puts the takeaway food on the table, grabs the cup of tea and brings it back to Lena. "Here for you."

"Thanks Kara."

After that she takes out two plates and, puts the food on it and headed finally back to her friend.

"You really don't have to do all of that."

"I'm not discussing with you anymore. Just eat. Have you decided which movie you want to watch?"

With a nod, Lena grabs her food plate and turns the movie on.

In silence they both eat their food. And Lena glances at Kara a few times.

_She looks really beautiful... wait what? What am I thinking... Lena, she's your best friend! Or is it normal to think that about your friend?_

A little bit confused she places her plate back on the table and leans back on the couch. She had these thoughts the whole week over. And when she was honest with herself, than she had these thoughts even before the kidnapping. But she couldn't figure out why.

"You can eat it if you want."

She noticed how Kara stared at her little rest on her plate. Seeing her blushing makes her laugh.

"Just eat it Kara, I can see that you want to, but you're to shy to ask me."

"Are you sure?"

"Eat it Kara," Still laughing she watches her.

After they finished the movie they went through the channels.

"Let's watch the next one!" Excited Lena points to the TV.

"A horror movie? Ok..." _But just because it's you._

With a sign she gets up to grab a blanket.

In the very first minutes Kara lifts up her blanket and turns her head.

_Why did I agree to this? Oh yeah... because it makes Lena happy..._

Not noticing that Lena started to shiver. It wasn't so much fun as she thought it would be.

The pictures and sounds remembered her of the torture.

Pulling her legs to her chest, she tried to calm herself down. But it didn't help. The tears started to fall down.

It took Kara a moment to notice that something was wrong.

"Lena...?"

But she couldn't hear her, again she was lost in her mind.

"Lena?"

She just stared at the TV.

"Hay, Lena?"

Slowly she crawls next to her and puts her hand on her shoulder, which makes Lena flinch.

"Shhh... Lena, you're ok, you're safe!"

She quickly turns off the TV and pulls her into her arms.

"I'm here, you're safe..."

Scared, Lena pressed herself to Kara's body and clings tightly to her, hiding her head on her body.

Whispering comforting words, Kara strokes over her back.

Slowly, Lena calms down again.

With a little smile Kara kiss Lena forehead.

"You gonna be ok."

Closing her eyes, Lena leans her head against her shoulder and buries her head in her neck.

The closeness to Kara makes her heart beat faster, which confused her. Even more, that she enjoyed being close to her like this.

Her breath on Kara's neck forms little goose bumps on her skin. Like Lena she's confused about that feeling.

"It's getting late..."

"Hm..."

"We should go to sleep..."

"But it's so comforting in your arms... can we just stay here?," Yawning she presses herself closer to Kara.

"You already falling asleep," Laughing she lifts her up and carries her to the bedroom.

A little groan escapes Lena's mouth after Kara sets her down onto the bed, because of the loss of the warmth of her body.

"Sleep well."

Kara wants to leave the room again to sleep on the couch like she did it the last few days, but a hand held her back.

Lena grabbed her arm: "Please stay."

Her pleading voice broke Kara's heart.

With a nod and a comforting smile she strokes over her check.

"Ok, but I'm gonna change first."

"Ok."

Smiling, Lena watched her leaving the room. Starring at the door, she waits for her to come back.

When Kara came back Lena had to fight against the sleep. Her eyes were so small, that Kara thought she was already asleep.

A big goofy smile appears at her mouth.

_She looks so cute!_

Carefully, Kara crawls next to her and under the cover.

She scares a little as Lena turns around and cuddles up to her.

"You scared me! I thought you're already asleep."

"Sorry," Grinning, Lena lays her head on her shoulder and puts her arm around Kara's waist.

_What is she doing?_

Shy, Kara puts her arm around Lena's shoulder.

_Isn't that supposed to be a couple thing to do? Well maybe it just calms her down...?_

"Sleep well Lena."

A little nod tells her that Lena is falling asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

The morning sun wakes them up.

Still cuddled up together, they both groan and complain about the light.

Kara lifts the blanket up over her head. Laughing, Lena pulls it down a little bit.

"You have to go to work Kara."

"I don't want toooo, can't we just stay in bed? It's so warm and comfortable..."

Smiling, Lena buries her head in her neck. "I'm ok with that."

Kara's hand starts to stroke through Lena's hair, as if it were the most normal thing in the world.

Lena's heart skips a beat, slowly she lifts herself up and looks down into Kara's eyes, which caused a confused gaze of the latter.

Without even thinking Lena's hand wanders to Kara's check, which leans a bit against it.

Her gaze wanders to her lips and back to her eyes.

_Her skin is so soft._

Still confused Kara watched her. _What is she...?_

Suddenly her finger strokes over her lips and rest there.

"Lena...?"

Their hearths beat faster. Kara more confused about it than Lena was. Slowly she understands what it meant.

If she was honest, she knew it for a long time but she didn't want to admit it to herself.

Kara's hand rested on Lena's shoulder and the other is now moving to Lena's hand.

"What are you doing...?"

Lena opens her mouth but she didn't know what to say so she just closed it again and strokes again over her lips. Not sure if she should take the step.

_Is she even interested? But she's not saying that I should stop?_

Carefully, Kara grabs Lena's hand, not removing it from the place, just holding it.

Biting her lip, Lena's gaze wanders again back to her lips and her eyes, unsure what to do.

Kara's fingers stroke soft over her skin, confused about these new feelings inside her.

"Kara... I... Can..."

The ring of Kara's phone breaks their "weird" situation.

Quickly, Lena removes her hand from her face, turns away and hides under the blanket.

_Omg! What have I done!_

Hesitating, Kara grabs her phone.

"Yes? Oh yeah, Hay James... yeah, yeah I'm on my way. Of course, sorry I slept to long. I'm sorry. Yes James, yes. A.. a date? Yeah sure. Today? I don't know, maybe Friday? You know what, let's talk later about that ok? Yeah.. see you."

Placing the phone back down Kara let out an annoyed groan.

"I have to go to CatCo..."

"I heard."

Turning her head, she stared at Lena's back.

"Can I do something for you before I go?"

"No, I'm gonna be fine."

"Ok, call me when you need me!"

"I'll, I promise."

"Ok, see you later."

After Kara left- Lena pressed her face into her pillow.

"Why... Lena... why are you so stupid!," she said into her pillow.

_She has a boyfriend, how could I forget about that! And I nearly tried to kiss her! No, I really tried! Omg, I tried! Why! What would have happened when her phone... I would have kissed her! My best friend! How am I supposed to look into her eyes again!_

. . .

Back at CatCo Kara stands inside James office.

"So Friday, I’m gonna pick you up at seven?"

"Actually... I remembered that I wanted to meet with Alex, sister night. Sorry I really forgot about that."

"Oh well, how it is with Saturday?"

Kara just shakes her head.

"Sunday?"

"Sorry James, I'm just really busy," She isn't even lying about that, she had to take care over Lena.

"Danvers!," Suddenly Snapper appeared in the room, "What's with that exclusive with Luthor and Supergirl?"

Happy about the distraction she turns around and leaves the room with him.

"I'm still working on the one with Lena, but I'm gonna meet Supergirl today!"

"As long as you get an exclusive..."

"Of course! I'm gonna try to talk with Lena, but she isn't ready to talk."

With a nod, he sends her away again.

Quickly, she leaves CatCo again, so she can avoid James.

 **Alex:**  
Hay, how are you? How's Lena?

 **Kara:**  
Gonna meet in my apartment, 10 minutes?

 **Alex:**  
Ok, see ya!

At her apartment Kara packs new clothes into her backpack.

A knock at the door tells her that Alex arrived.

"It's open!"

Throwing a hoody onto her couch she greets her sister.

"Hay, what are you doing?"

"I'm just packing some stuff, I'm gonna stay at Lena's for the rest of the week. Next week she wants to start working again and I just wanna be there for her."

"Oh ok, how is she?"

"I don't know, she barely speaks about it... but I think it calms her down that someone is there u know?"

"And... how are you?," Knowing, that her sister still haunts and blames herself.

"I'm good."

"Oh no, Kara I know that face!"

"It's nothing, really!"

"Kara!"

"Ok fine! I don't know Alex, it's just... this situation," Thinking back at what happened a few hours before makes her blush.

"What do you mean? What situation?"

Taking a deep breath Kara falls down on the couch.

"This morning... no! It started last night. She had a panic attack and I calmed her down. When we got to bed she wanted me to stay, how could I say no? I mean she looked so scared and... I couldn't leave her alone. And this morning... I don't know Alex!," without noticing her finger stroke over her lips.

"What happened?"

"She... she stared at me and stroke with her hand over my check... and... over my lips... if my phone didn't ring... maybe... I don't know... maybe she would have... would have kissed me?"

"Oh wow, ok, ehhm, maybe you two should talk about it?" _Hell, please figure your feelings out, both of you! This sexual tension between you two is freaking me out._

"I don't know, maybe... maybe she was just confused?"

"Just talk to her and ask her, I can't give you an answer to that. I was never so close to her like you was."

"Yeah, you're right. Thanks Alex."

"Text me ok?"

"I will!"

Pushing herself up, Kara grabs her backpack and leaves together with her sister the apartment.

"I'm here when you need me, just call."

"Thanks Alex," With a big happy smile she hugs her sister.

"Always. And now go and talk to her!"


	6. Chapter 6

After Kara left, Lena felt back asleep again. But shortly after she woke up because of a nightmare, so she decided to get up, eat something and take a shower.

Now standing in front of the mirror she stares at her scars, wounds and bruises. Tears start to fall down her check at the view of her body image. Her finger travels over the wound at her breast, caused through the bullet that nearly hit her heart.

_He should have just killed me._

Shocked about that thought she stared at her face.

Tired. Broken. Weak.

The woman she remembered? Long gone. Now there is just this exhausted fragile figure.

Panic starts to rise inside her. Her body starts to shake.

_What if he's still out there? What if he comes for me? To finish what he started?_

Scared she tries to hide in the edge of the bathroom, pulling her legs to her chest and staring at the door.

_I don't want to go through that again! Please no!_

Lost in her mind she didn't notice that Kara came back.

"Lena, I'm back! I've got you some snacks! Lena?"

_Where is she?_

Worried she searched the apartment with her x-ray vision.

_Oh Lena..._

Quickly, she runs to the bathroom and opens the door.

But Lena couldn't see her. All she saw was the man that caused her pain for weeks.

"No! Please! Let me go!"

"Lena, it's me. It's Kara. You're safe."

"Let me go, please!," She begs to her imagination.

Carefully, Kara sits down in front of her. Fighting the fist that tried to push her away.

"Lena, calm down."

"No, leave me alone!"

"Lena stop!"

She takes her face between her hands, forces Lena to look her into her eyes.

"It's Kara, you're home. You're safe."

Lena blinks a few times till reality hit her.

"Kara..."

"Yes, everything is ok. I'm here."

Kara pulls her into her arms and strokes over her back.

"You gonna be ok."

They just sit there a while till Lena calmed down again.

Her head buried in Kara's neck and her hand clings tight to her shirt.

"Do you want to get up again?"

A little nod and Kara stand up again, taking Lena's hand to help her up.

With her other hand Lena holds the towel which covered her body.

"I'll wait outside ok?"

Scared, Lena clings to her hand, not wanting to let her go.

"Hay, it's ok. I'm just outside the door. I'm not leaving."

She let Kara go and leave the room.

_I didn't know she has so many scars... and it's all my fault!_

After she changed, Lena stepped out of the bathroom and joined Kara on the couch.

"Here, I got you some snacks."

Pointing at the bag on the table.

"Thanks..."

She grabs the bag and crawls back into Kara's arms, which pulls the blanket over Lena's shoulders.

"Do you want to talk...?"

Shaking her head, Lena leans against Kara, slowly opening the bag. The content makes her widen her eyes.

"These are my favourites! How did you...?

Laughing, Kara starts again to stroke over her back.

"I just know you."

"Thanks Kara," With a little smile she starts to eat.

After a while Kara tried it again.

"Lena...? Can we... talk?"

A lump forms in her throat and again she shakes her head.

"We don't have to talk about what happened... but... we should talk about this morning."

"Oh yeah... that... it was nothing... I'm sorry if I... if I crossed any boundaries..."

"It's ok." _So she's just confused._

Relieved, Kara pulls her more to her.

But Lena felt like her heart would explode.

_I'm such an idiot!_

She turns away a little bit, to hide her tears. 

_Oh Lena, she's your best friend. Nothing more._

She tried to hide her little snuffles.

"Hay, Lena. Are you ok?"

"I'm fine," She turns the back to her and wipes her tears away.

"Talk to me, please," Carefully, she puts her hand on Lena's shoulder and forces her to face her again.

"It's nothing."

"You're crying Lena, it can't be nothing."

"Just let it go Kara, please..."

"Ok..."

The tension between them doesn't change for the next days.

It's the last evening that Kara would stay with her.

Lena was asleep, her head fell in Kara's lap.

 **Alex:**  
You didn't write to me, is everything ok? Did you two talk?

 **Kara:**  
Yeah we did, let's talk about that tomorrow.

 **Alex:**  
Ok, be safe!

The next morning they wake up because of Lena's alarm clock.

Kara took her to L-Corp, making sure she arrives safely.

"Don't work too much and call me when you need something!"

"I will Kara, I'm gonna be fine."

Still worried Kara pulls her into a hug.

"I'm just worried, stay safe."

"Kara you have to go," Laughing Lena pushes her softly away.

"Call me!"

"Yes! Now go."

With a sigh Kara leaves her office.

. . .

The two Danvers sisters meet at Kara's apartment.

They sit down on her couch, eating ice cream and talking about different things.

"Sooo... how was it with Lena? Oh I know that face! Kara, don't tell me you didn't asked her!"

"I did."

"But?"

"She said it was nothing, I think she was just confused."

"Oh Kara..."

"What? That's good or not?"

"If you say so." _Why can't these idiots not see what they feel for each other? If just one of them could admit their feelings... they really are hopeless._

"Why do you look at me like this?"

"The question is, was it nothing for you too?"

"Well I mean yes, of course, why?"

"Maybe you hoped that she would kiss you?"

"What?! Don't be ridiculous Alex! We are best friends! Besides, I'm with James!"

"Oh yeah James..."

"What? Alex tell me!"

"Nope, you have to figure it out for yourself."

"You can't be serious."

"I am. And I have to go now, work," Holding her phone up, Alex gets up and leaves Kara alone.

"You can't just leave! Tell me what you mean!"


	7. Chapter 7

Kara had much to do the next days, so she couldn't be there for Lena. But she still managed to write or call her a few times.

Lena instead tried to push her feelings and memories away and lost herself in her work.

She couldn't see that she just bottled everything up, till it was too late and she broke under it.

It was in the middle of the day when she got her panic attack, caused by a loud explosion somewhere in the city.

Scared, she froze a moment and then hides on the floor next to her couch.

Kara wasn't there to calm her down. She was out as Supergirl, saving the day. So Lena was all alone by herself.

Her assistant was already gone because of some family issues and no meetings for the day.

Lena fought against the memories, fought against her up rising panic.

_It's ok Lena, you're save. Nothing can happen to you in here. Calm down Lena. Just think about something nice. Think about Kara! Yes just think about her!_

She tried her best to calm down again. But how could she? Again and again something explode outside the building.

She felt how her mind slipped away.

_Kara, please come back!_

Meanwhile Supergirl fought against the flames, saved the kids out of the burning building. _Who would do something like that?!_

Minutes later at the DEO Winn told her why.

"The building belongs to Lena Luthor."

_That's why. It was clearly revenge._

_OMG Lena!_

"I have to go! Keep your eyes open!"

"Of course- And she's gone... why am I still talking to myself..."

Full in her Supergirl suit Kara flies through the window of Lena's office.

"Lena?"

"Kara? Is that you?," The tears blurring her sight.

"No... It's... It's Supergirl," Carefully, she sits down in front of the broken woman.

"Hay, you're save. It's ok."

Lena's body still shakes and her arms are wrapped around her legs.

"Where is Kara?"

"She's... save, don't worry. I'm sure she'll get here any minute."

She noticed that she couldn't help her, not as Supergirl. Slowly she gets up again to leave her and change into her daily outfit, to the person Lena needed, to Kara.

"Please!," Scared, Lena grabs her hand, "don't leave me..."

"I... ok."

She helps her up and sits down next to her on the couch.

"It's gonna be ok."

"Can you stay till Kara is here?"

"O... Ok..." _What am I supposed to do now?!_

Desperate, Lena clings to her, to scared of being alone again.

"Do you need something?"

"Just don't leave, please."

Luckily for Kara, Lena felt so exhausted that it didn't took her long to fall asleep in her hero's arms. Mumbling in her sleep her arms fall down and her head rested now on Supergirl's shoulder.

Kara took that opportunity to lay her down, fly out of the window, change and run back into the building, now as Kara Danvers.

Taking a deep breath she opens the door to her office.

"Lena!"

Still mumbling in her sleep Lena looks peacefully.

Kara sits down next to her, waiting for her to wake up again.

"Kara...?"

"Hay, I'm here."

Slowly, she opens her eyes and crawls more to Kara, laying her head on her lap.

"You're here..."

"Of course I am. Do you want to go home?"

A nod gives her the answer.

Carefully, she helps her up, lays her arm around her waist and leads her outside. Not leaving her side the whole time.

. . .

The next day the news exploded with pictures of the two.

**_Kara Danvers and Lena Luthor?_ **   
**_Best friends with benefits?_ **

All kind of headlines which questioned their relationship.

Back at CatCo everyone looks at Kara.

_What is happening? Do I have something in my face?_

"Kara!," James calls her into his office.

"Yes?"

"Did you see this?," Pointing to the newspaper.

"What... oh... that explains everything."

"Also she bought CatCo, has she told you that yet?"

"No, not yet, why is that a problem?"

"It's not a problem." _She will be everywhere. I will lose Kara because of her!_ "Can you explain THAT to me? Is it true?"

"What? No! Of course not. Why should it."

"I hoped you would know that. You two spend a lot of time together lately."

"Yeah because she's hurt and I won’t leave her alone like this! What is your problem?"

"She's a Luthor!," He didn't realized what he said till it was too late.

Angry, Kara stares at him.

"Oh well, but she's different. You know what James, drop it. I don't want to talk about this with you anymore!," Still angry she leaves his office and goes to her own desk, starting to work.

When the evening arrived Kara was still angry at James. But her mood changed the moment Lena stepped into her view.

"Lena! What are you doing here?"

"Hay Kara!," With a big smile she hugs her friend, "I have some news for you!"

"Is it about CatCo? James already told me..."

"Oh well... yeah... but I have more news!," Sitting down on Kara's desk she grabs a pen and plays with it.

"You do?"

"Yeah... I'm stepping down of L-Corp."

"What?! No!"

"It's better Kara, all of that... It's pure stress for me and you know that, but I found someone who will take my place, she should arrive in a few minutes."

She was right, in the same moment the elevator door opened and a young woman stepped out.

"Miss Luthor?"

"See, told you!," With a big grin she turns to the woman.

"Samantha Arias."

"That's Kara Danvers, the best reporter of national city."

"Lena, stop that," Laughing Kara holds out her hand, "Nice to meet you Miss Arias."

"Sam is just fine!"

"Sam it is."

"Miss Luthor!," James turns up with a jealous face.

"Oh Mister Olsen."

"So I'm gonna clean your office?"

"Oh no, that's fine, I won’t need it!"

Confused he looks at her.

"So Lena, you will be around more?"

"Yes I will!"

A big happy smile forms on Kara's lips.

_Oh no, Lena Luthor you won’t get my Kara._


	8. Chapter 8

_~a few months later~_

Sam got into their group really fast.

She got an invitation for their next game night, to which she agreed.

"Sam hay!," Excited, Kara pulls her into a hug and into her apartment, "Come in. Everyone is already here, except Alex and J'onn, they're still at work."

"She just texted me! She will need a little bit longer and we can already start!," Winn shouts to her from the other side of the room.

"That guy with the big mouth is Winn." Lena greets her "new" friend.

"And you already know James," Kara points towards him.

Sitting down around the small couch table they start their night.

It didn't take long for Sam to get to know the boys. _Winn seems like a really nice guy and James seems like the jealous type of guy._

 **Alex:**  
Hay Kara, sorry but it's gonna be late. Maybe we can make it in 30 minutes... Hope you all have fun!

A little bit sad Kara stares at her phone. Lena notices her expression and lays her head on her shoulder.

"You ok?"

"Yeah, it's just Alex, they gonna come later."

Her own head falls against Lena's.

"As long as she's save."

"Right. Thanks Lee."

Smiling, Lena kisses her check, as if they were alone in the room, which caused a jealous gaze of James.

The last months they spend much time together and James wasn't happy about that at all.

 _Since she's at CatCo we don't spend much time alone. She's always there, interrupting our moments. I really hate her for that_.

With Lena next to her the time flies by faster.

A knock at the door interrupts their game.

"I think that's Alex!," Excited, Kara jumps up to open the door, falling into her sisters arms.

"Hay! Sorry we're totally late. I'm gonna make up for that, I promise."

J'onn goes straight to Winn, pulling him with him and start to discuss some DEO work.

"What happened?," Kara whispers to her sister.

"Let's talk later about that, it's more a Supergirl talk."

"Oh ok."

Alex gaze wanders to their friends, knowing that no one knows Kara's identity, besides J'onn.

"Kara, who's that?"

"Oh right! Alex, that's Sam. Sam, that's Alex, my sister."

"Nice to meet you!"

Alex eyes stares at Sam's face. _She's really beautiful._

"Alex, close your mouth!," Laughing, Kara sits back down.

Shaking her head, to get out of her mind, Alex grabs something to drink for herself.

"Sam, where are you from?," She heard Winn's voice asking.

Curious, Alex listen into their conversation, with the hope to get to know that new woman.

She sits down on the floor, but still near enough to listen.

_God, she really looks good._

"Alex always wanted kids!," Her name pulled her out of her thoughts.

"What? What did you say?"

"Oh Sam told us about her little daughter and I said that you always wanted kids," Her sister explained.

"You have a daughter?"

"Yes, her name is Ruby and she's everything to me," A big proud smile appears on Sam's face.

"I love kids!"

"Why don't you have some?"

"Oh well...," Alex expression went from happy to thoughtful and sad.

"Oh sorry if that's to private."

"No, no it's ok. My... well my ex fiancé didn't want kids so yeah... and now I'm alone and haven't really thought about how, you know. But I would love to babysit someday."

"Sure why not. Was there a reason he didn't want kids?

"She. She couldn't see herself as a mom."

"Oh ok." _So she is gay?_

The whole evening the two talked.

In the meantime Lena felt her eyes falling close, the exhausting of the last days hitting her. With her head resting on Kara's shoulder she fought against the sleep.

She didn't realize that her hand wandered towards Kara, now resting on her leg, which caused a confused look from everyone.

Jealous, James couldn't watch it any longer. "I have to go now, sorry guys, I'm gonna see you all!"

Without waiting for Kara to get up he goes out of the apartment.

"Hay wait!," Kara shouts after him.

Soft she pushes Lena from her shoulder, causing a quiet groan, and runs after him.

"What is your problem?!," She shouts at him, after she meet up with him in the hallway.

"Nothing. I just have to go."

"I don't believe you. James, stop lying!"

"Fine, you wanna know?"

"Yes!"

"Every time I see you with this Luthor I feel sick! No, don't try to say something! She's evil Kara! You just can't or won’t see it! Stop seeing just the good parts in a person!"

"Yeah maybe you're right, I really should stop doing this! She's my best friend, if you like her or not!"

"Maybe you should keep her more distant before you get hurt or even get yourself killed!"

"Are you assuming her to be a murderer? That's enough! Go! I don't wanna see you again! We're over James!," Angry she turns around, leaving him alone in front of the elevator.

_That he would say something like that!_

Taking a deep breath Kara opens the apartment door again, putting on a big smile to hide her hurt feelings.

Normally, Alex would've seen through that smile, but she was too interested in Sam.

Kara sits back down next to Lena, pulling her into a tight hug.

"Huh? What's that for?"

"Just to let you know that I'm here for you, no matter what."

"That's really sweet Kara."

Lena couldn't complain about the hug. It was a good opportunity to be near her and feel her heart beat. Also Kara left one arm around her shoulder and pulled her more to her. Lena enjoyed every moment of it.

Slowly the evening ended, first the boys said goodbye and then Sam. Alex took that opportunity to go with her to "make sure she's gonna be save".

Lena already felt asleep in Kara's arm, not noticing anything of what's happening around her.

"Let's get you into bed."

Pulling her up into her arms Kara carries her into the bed. She changed into her own pyjama after she cleaned her living room.

"Sleep well Lena."

She lies next to her friend, watching her sleeping.

_How could someone think bad about you? You look like an angel. No one should harm you. Never again._


	9. Chapter 9

Lena is on her way back home, it was a stressful day at CatCo, but at least she could spend the day with Kara next to her.

_Kara._

The thought of the young woman made her smile.

_She kinda looks sad since the game night, if everything is ok? Maybe I should ask her. James is also acting weird around her. Did they had a fight? Kara would've told me about that or not?_

Lost in her thoughts she didn't notice the man behind her.

He followed her every day, careful to not be seen by her. Waiting for the right moment.

_I'll get you Luthor!_

. . .

It's been their third date now.

Alex was surprised that Sam even agreed to the date and even more that she was the one asking for the second and third.

Now they sit in the restaurant, talking about their life’s.

Suddenly Sam's phone starts to ring.

"Sorry, that's Ruby... I have to take this."

"Of course!"

"Ruby? Are you ok? Hay baby slow down... yeah... ok, I'm on my way."

Her gaze went to Alex.

"It's ok, I'll drive you!"

She calls the waiter, paid for their food and holds her hand out for Sam to take it.

With a smile she accepts the request.

"The next one goes on me," Sam whispers to her.

Blushing, Alex holds the car door open.

A few minutes later they arrive at Sam's house.

"Thanks Alex."

"Do you need help? I mean with Ruby?"

"I... Yeah ok why not."

They go inside, searching for Ruby.

"Ruby? I'm back!"

She found her in her room.

"Hay Rubs."

"Mum?"

"Yes, what do you need baby?"

Alex watched the two with a smile.

_They're really cute._

"Who's your friend mum?"

"That's... That's Alex."

"Hay."

"Are you the one that is always texting my mum?"

"Maybe...?"

"I like her."

"Why?," Laughing, Sam's strokes through Ruby's hair.

"She makes you smile more."

"I do?," A big grin appears on Alex face.

Slowly, she goes to the bed, kneels next to it and looks up to Sam.

Her cheeks are red and she turns her head.

"Try to sleep now, I'm gonna be downstairs."

"Ok..."

"Sleep well baby!"

"Sleep we Ruby."

They left the room again, going downstairs to the living room.

"So..."

"Yeah?"

"I make you smile?," Alex stands in the door frame watching Sam.

"Sometimes, maybe?"

"Sometimes?"

"Alex, don't do that," Sam laughs and let herself falling down onto her couch.

"Do what?"

"Making me crazy," She whispers.

"I couldn't hear you."

Slowly Alex steps to the couch and looks down.

Sam grabs her hands, pulling her down next to her.

"So? What should I stop with?"

"Just shut up Alex."

She turns the TV on and leans against Alex body.

Alex lays her arm around her shoulder and starts to stroke over her arm.

"You really make me crazy...," Sam whispers again. But this time Alex heard it, but she said nothing. Instead she just smiled.

. . .

They had a girls night at Alex place.

Just Lena, Sam, Kara, Alex and Alcohol.

The four girls sat together around Alex couch table.   
Lena and Kara next to each other, cuddle up on the couch. Sam and Alex with some pillows on the floor.

"I'm so happy that everything worked out with the babysitter," Alex whispers into Sam's ear. She's gonna sleep at hers and Alex was really excited.

Without the other two noticing Alex started to play with Sam's hand under the table, until she just took her hand into her own and intertwined their fingers.

Sam turns to her, giving her a little smile and starts to stroke over the back of Alex hand.

She was still confused about her feelings for her. But she knew that she never felt like this before.

Alex's gaze wandered to her sister, which had her arms around Lena and pulled her tight to her.

Lena blushed as she saw Alex face.

"Did you two finally start dating?"

Lena nearly choked on the sip she took from her wine. Coughing she stared at Alex with wide eyes.

"What? Why would we date? Alex don't be stupid."

"You two aren't?," Confused, Sam's gaze wandered between Kara and Lena.

"What?! No! We're just friends!"

A little bit hurt Lena forces herself to a smile and to a nod.

"Alex, I think that means we're just friends too, right?"

"I guess so?"

"Hold on, what?," Now is Lena confused.

"What are they talking about?"

"Kara, they are dating!"

"What?!"

"You didn't tell her?," Sam turns to Alex.

"No, we haven't seen much and you told me to wait."

"Yeah but you're telling her everything!"

"I didn't want to confuse her more than she already is."

"Hold on you two! Since when?," Lena breaks their little conversation.

"And what do you mean with confusing me?"

"Will you tell her or should I?"

"No one’s gonna tell her, she has to figure that out for herself."

"Alex! Tell me!"

"Back to your question Luthor. I asked Sam shortly after the game night for a date and she agreed."

"So... you're together?"

"We're taking it slow."

"Yeah, with Ruby I didn't want to rush things."

Kara sat still on the couch, pouting because everyone ignored her.

Happy to be open about them dating, Alex lays her arm around Sam's waist and pulls her a little bit to her, causing a bigger smile on her face.

Hours later Kara and Lena finally said goodbye, leaving the two alone.

"So..."

"So..?"

"Do you want to do something? Or do you just want to go to bed?"

The two are sitting now cuddled up under a blanket on the couch.

"Well, I think it's really comfortable like this."

"You think so?"

"Yeah," A big grin appears on Sam's lips.

Alex turns on the TV and hands her the remote control.

"Just decide what you want to see."

After a few minutes Sam felt herself blushing.

"Alex, I can feel how you stare at me."

"Sorry, I can't control myself."

Smiling, she brushes loose strands of hair behind Sam's ear. Her hand remains at the place, which caused that Sam turned her face to her.

Alex eyes wandered between her lips and eyes up and down. Not sure where she should look.

Her thumb strokes soft over her cheek.

"I really want to kiss you."

"Then just do it," Sam answered nearly out of breath.

Leaning forward, Alex pulls Sam's face to her, connecting their lips.

It felt like an eternity until they loosened again.

On both faces a big smile.

"Let's get some sleep."

"Wait," Again, Alex pulls her into a kiss, "Just had to make sure it was real."

A laugh escaped Sam before she got up and grabbed her stuff.

While she got ready Alex just sat on her couch, too overwhelmed to move.

"Alex? Hay Alex?"

"Yes? Sorry what?"

"The bathroom is free now."

"Oh yeah, thanks."

Quickly, she slips into the room.

_How did I get her?_

When she came out Sam already crawled under the blanket.

Alex joined her, brushing her hair out of her face and kissed her again.

"Making sure it's still real?"

"Yeah."

Grinning, Sam cuddles up to Alex.

"Sleep well Alex."

"You too."


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Supercorp is coming my friends!

_Lena Luthor, today is the day. I'll get my revenge! You will suffer like I did!_

Every day he followed her, waiting for the right time.

Finally, she was alone. Now was the best chance to get to her.

Lena didn't even realize how he got to her and pressed the cloth to her mouth.

The next thing she saw was a dark room.

"Hello?"

"Lena Luthor, finally. We're alone, again."

"You...?"

"Yes, it's me. Did you miss me?," Grinning, he stepped into her view.

"What do you what from me?! I don't even know you!"

"But I know your family! You took everything from me! And I want you to suffer!"

"I haven't done anything, please let me go..."

"Never."

Fear rises inside her. _Not again, please... Kara..._

Meanwhile Kara sat at her table in CatCo, waiting for Lena to arrive.

_She's late._

They meet every day for lunch, but this time was different. Kara felt nervous, she had a bad feeling about it.

 **Kara:**  
Alex, please scan for Lena. I have a bad feeling.

As fast as she can, she leaves CatCo and flies to the DEO.

"Did you found her?"

"Yes, she's at an old abandoned warehouse."

"Why would she be there?," She asked to herself.

Not thinking longer about it she made her way to the warehouse.

Quietly, she sneaks into the building.

_Lena!_

Her gaze felt on the man, whom stood behind her, a knife in his hand.

A painful scream sounds from Lena's direction.

Angry, Kara flashes to him, grabs the knife and push him down to the ground.

"Don't even think about hurting her again!"

Through her com she tells Alex to pick him up.

"Lena? Lena, are you ok?"

"Supergirl, why are you here?"

"Kara Danvers... she was worried about you."

Minutes later Alex arrived and picks up Lena's kidnapper.

"Let's get you to the hospital and home," Carefully, Kara picks Lena up and flies her to the hospital.

"Thanks Supergirl, for saving me, again."

"Of course."

After getting stitched up Kara flies her to her apartment.

"Thanks Supergirl."

"You don't have to thank me. I'm there when you need me."

Once Supergirl was gone, Lena felt down on her couch.

_He could have killed me. He wanted too. If I would have died... I never had the chance to tell Kara. I have to tell her! Even if she has a boyfriend, it doesn't matter. She should know._

**Lena:**  
Kara, are you home later?

 **Kara:**  
Yes, is everything ok?

 **Lena:**  
Everything is fine, just need to see you and tell you something.

 **Kara:**  
Ok, I'm home :)

Till the evening Lena planned her words and went through possible reactions.

Finally, it was time. A little nervous Lena stands in front of the apartment.

"Lena! Hay!"

"Hay, I brought food," She holds the bag of food up.

Grinning, Kara leads her to the kitchen table.

"So, what do you want to tell me?"

"Well... just eat first ok?

"Sure."

Silent they sit and ate.

_Ok Lena, you can do it._

"Kara..."

"Yes? What do you need?"

"It's... I don't really know how to say it."

"Just say it, you know you can tell me everything."

"Yes... it's... something about me... no you... something about... us."

"What do you mean?"

"I've been thinking and... well... I could have been killed and I just... there is something you should know. The thought of dying without you knowing scares me more than you're reaction to it."

"Lena, you're scaring me."

"I... I love you Kara."

Smiling, Kara grabs her hand.

"I know, and I love you too Lena."

"No Kara, you don't understand."

"What... What do you mean?"

"I don't mean it like you... Kara, I'm... I'm in love with you. I always was. And I know it's stupid, you have a boyfriend and even if you and James weren't together... I'm just your best friend for you and I know that this won't change. But I... I just had to tell you because you deserved to know."

Overwhelmed with the whole situation Kara just stares at her.

"I hope I haven't ruined our friendship. I... sorry... I have to go."

Quickly, Lena grabs her stuff and runs out of the apartment, leaving Kara alone.

_Oh god what have I done. She didn't even say something._

Confused, Kara stares at the door. Her belly tingles like never before.

_What was that...? She loves me? How couldn't I see that? Alex! I need to call Alex!_

"Alex? Hay! Can you please come over?"

"I'm with Sam...between 1 and 10, how important is it?"

"100!"

"100? Ok ok, I'm coming..."

"You don't have to leave, I just need your advice."

"Ok? What happened?"

"It's Lena... She told me she loves me."

"She did what?," Alex straightens up, causing a confused gaze of Sam.

"She told me she loves me."

"Yeah, I understand that, but... I didn't think she would actually do that!"

"What do you mean?"

"Oh come on Kara, you really couldn't see it?"

"See what?"

"That she had a crush on you!"

"You knew?"

"Of course, everyone knew! Wait. Sam? What do you think about Lena and Kara?"

"If they wouldn't have denied it, I would think that they're dating. It's obvious that Lena really likes her, why?," Kara heard Sam's quiet voice.

"See Kara. Everyone saw it. But I'm surprised that she actually told you."

"Oh Alex, why didn't you tell me!"

"I can't tell you everything, you have to learn to see it by yourself."

"And... what am I supposed to do now?"

"First tell me what happened. And is it ok when Sam can hear it too? She wants to know what exactly we are taking about."

"Yeah... It's ok, you would tell her anyway."

Alex turns her phone on speaker and Kara starts to tell them what happened.

"So she just ran away? And you didn't stop her?"

"Yeah?"

"Oh Kara... first you should write her and tell her that nothing changed and she shouldn't worry, if that's the case."

"Of course!"

"Maybe you two should talk about it again?," Sam suggests.

"Yeah... thanks..."

"Don't let it ruin your friendship!"

"Yes!"

"Ok, bye Kara!"

They end the call, letting Kara again alone with her thoughts.

_What should I write..._

**Kara:**  
Nothing changed, I'll be here if you need me! ❤

Meanwhile Sam and Alex sat back again.

"I still can't believe that Lena told her."

"Why not?"

"It's Lena! Let's see if Kara finally admits her own feelings for her."

"Also, you know what that means?," Sam opens her hand with a big grin.

"You won. I know..."

"And that means you'll stay here."

"But Ruby."

"Yes Ruby, I want to see if you two get along with each other."

"Of course we will!"

"Alex, you know what I mean."

"Yes, ok ok. I'll stay, but you will explain her why I haven't left tomorrow!"

"I will," Smiling, Sam kissed her.

Alex pulls her back into her arms, a big smile on her face.

"I really, really like you."

"And I like you."


	11. Chapter 11

Everyday Lena avoided Kara at CatCo, to ashamed to face her. Kara didn't know what to do. She couldn't reach her. Every time she tried to talk to her, she excused herself and ran away.

She used that time to think about what happened since they meet. Finally she saw what Alex and Sam meant. But she couldn't see why Sam thought they would be dating.

Slowly it became December. Christmas is right in front of their door.

Kara asked Sam if she could invite Lena and so she did.

On Christmas Eve they all sat together in Kara's apartment.

"Sam brings Ruby?"

"Yeah she is. You know, you should go to her and talk to her," Alex points to Lena, which sit alone at the kitchen table.

Kara looked up, but she quickly turned away again and continues to hang up some more decorations.

"I don't know... she avoided me all time, maybe she doesn't want to talk?"

"If that would be true she wouldn't be here, now go!"

Sighing, Kara turns to Lena's direction. With a little push from Alex she stumbles to her.

"Hay... Lena."

"Kara, h...hay."

"So... how are you?"

Alex rolls her eyes. _She's so useless._

A knock at the door tells them that a new visitor arrived.

"I'm going!"

When she opened the door she looked into Ruby's eyes.

"Hey Ruby! Where's your mum?"

"Sorry, I'm here!"

"Sam, hay," A big smile forms on Alex lips.

"Come in you two."

Sam greets Lena and Kara, while Alex pulls Ruby to the couch.

"So you two finally figured out your problems? Have you finally kissed and solved this sexual tension between you?," Sam asks.

Lena's eyes widen: "Sam?!"

"Oh... I think that mean no? Sorry, I haven't said anything!," Quickly she runs to Alex and Ruby, "Oh god, I think I made it worse."

Lena starred at her hands, trying to avoid Kara's eyes.

"Why is everyone assuming this?"

"You told them?"

"Well... maybe I called Alex and she was with Sam... But she kinda already knew?"

"What... What do you mean?"

"Alex said something like that she noticed it and knew it for months, I don't know what she meant."

_Am I really so obviously?_

"Luthor, come over and tell Ruby about the time we saved the earth together with Supergirl!"

"I'm coming!," Happy about the distraction, Lena joins them.

Kara stares after her, wondering why she's disappointed about Lena leaving her.

_She looks really good in that dress._

For the entry evening she noticed these thoughts in her head. Confused, she thought the whole time over it.

_What is wrong with me?_

"Kara!"

"What? Yes, I'm listening!"

"I said you should stop thinking so much and enjoy the evening."

"Yeah, sorry Alex."

Lena's gaze wandered to Kara, wondering what she's thinking.

The latter got up and get herself something to drink.

The reality hit her while she grabbed her glass and wanted to go back to her friends.

"Omg!," She let the glass fall down, to overwhelmed about her conclusion. She didn't even notice the weird faces of her friends and the knowing one from Alex.

_I'm in love with her! That makes so much sense! Oh Rao, how could I've been so blind? Of course I'm in love with her! How couldn't I? Kara Zor-El you blind idiot. You're in love with Lena Luthor!_

"Kara? Are you ok?," A little worried, Lena got up, now next to Kara's side, searching for wounds or other explanations for her behaviour.

"Sorry! Yes! Of course! I'm fine."

"Are you sure?," Still worried, Lena lays her hand on her shoulder, which caused a flash of emotions and a comforting feeling inside Kara.

Alex leaned over to Sam: "She finally figured it out," She whispers to her.

"Oh thank god," Sam sighs.

"I'm ok Lena, I just... I remembered something. I'll just clean that up and join you all again!"

"I'm gonna help her with her feelings," Alex says and get up.

Together they cleaned everything. Standing at the trash can, Alex leans over to her sister, a knowing look at her face.

"Sooo...? You finally figure it out?"

"Oh Alex, how could I've been so blind!"

"Don't ask me! But how are you feeling?

"A little confused? I mean... I knew something was different, but that... that I actually _lov_ e her? Alex how couldn't I see that? I know how love feels like, but with her... it's just so... so different!"

"You should tell her, before it's too late!"

"I'll, thank you Alex!"

"Always, idiot," With a grin she pressed a kiss on Kara’s cheek before she went back to her place next to Sam.

Kara needed a little bit longer, she stood there and stared at Lena. Still wondering why.

_I'm gonna tell her! I HAVE to tell her!_

. . .

Finally, everyone starts to leave again.

"Lena, wait, can you... can you stay a little bit longer?"

"I think that's our clue to go," Knowing what's gonna happen Alex helps Sam up. She lifts Ruby up, which already felt asleep, and points to the door. The three left, waving to the two remaining.

The others were already gone, so Lena and Kara stayed behind alone.

"Why do you want me to stay?"

"I'm... well... we need to talk."

"Oh please... Kara... can we just forget about that? Let's just be friends again... ok?"

"No."

"No?

"No. I won’t forget it," Hesitant, she sits down next to her.

"Why not?"

"Because I've been thinking... Lena, I really like you."

"Yeah well, I know that and you know what you means for me."

"That's not what I meant. Lena Luthor, I don't just like you, like in a friends way. It may have taken me a little bit longer to realise that and I still don't understand why it took me so long. I mean it's so obvious!"

"Kara, come to a point, please."

"Lena, I...," Kara takes a deep breath, "I love you Lena, like I really love you. With everything I have."

"You... you do?"

"Of course I do!," Smiling, she brushed Lena's hair behind her ear, leaving her hand at her cheek and strokes away some single tears of the dark haired woman.

"You... You love me...?"

"Yes Lena and I'm sorry that I haven't seen it before."

Relieved Lena pressed herself to Kara's body.

"You love me!"

Laughing, Kara lays her arms around her body.

"I do, with every part of my soul."

"Kara Danvers, I love you so much."


	12. Chapter 12

Lena stayed over at Kara's. She couldn't leave after the news of the last day. She just wanted to stay close to her, as long as she could.

It was still a miracle for her that Kara declared her love. She couldn't believe it. How was it possible, that she felt the same? How could SHE, a Luthor, be so lucky?

With a big smile on her lips she watched the blond woman, which was still asleep.

Carefully, she brushes her hair out of her face and strokes with her finger over her soft skin.

_Kara Danvers how is it possible that you would love me?_

A little moan escapes Kara after Lena takes her hand away and she opens her eyes.

"Good morning," Still smiling, Lena slides further to her.

"Morning," Kara also starts to smile after she saw that Lena was still next to her.

Lena starts to get a little bit shy. She noticed how Kara's hand rested on her waist, caressing her skin though the shirt.

"Everything ok?," She noticed her mood swing and was instantly worried about her, so she pulls her more to her.

"Yeah, everything is... perfect," Blushing, she tries to concentrate on something else. Where did her confident came from when she thought about kissing her?

"Ok," Again smiling, she continues to stroke over her waist.

Like Lena, Kara couldn't believe it. She wanted to keep her near her, to feel her, to be with her.

They stared into their eyes, both not wanting to get up.

Lena's gaze wandered to her lips, unsure if she should take the step and also too insecure to really do it.

Kara could feel that she was kinda lost in her mind again, so she laid her hand on Lena's cheek and forces her to look her into the eyes again.

"Hay Lee, you're ok, I'm here."

"I know...," A little smile appears on her lips. _But that's the problem. No not a problem, but... oh Kara, how can I tell you..._

She leans against her hand, closing her eyes for a moment.

"Do you think my boss would be angry if we stay home?," Kara asks with a big grin.

"I don't think so. I mean, you feel sick right?"

"Definitely."

Laughing, they cuddle up more and Lena lays her head on her shoulder.

After a few more hours in bed they decide to get up and grab some food.

Lena got some comfortable clothes from Kara and after getting ready they leave her apartment.

They grab some coffee and tea and some donuts and make their way to the park to sit down on a   
bench.

Silent they eat and watch the people around them.

Back on their way home Lena gets some panic. The streets are full of people and loud noises, which caused that her memories starts to flood her mind.

"Lena? Are you ok? Hay, Lena," Kara grabs her hand, pulls her more to herself and into an empty side street.

"Shh, Lena, I'm here, I protect you."

"Please don't leave me."

"Never. It's not far anymore. You can do it."

For the rest of their way Kara won’t let go of Lena's hand.

At her apartment they sit down on the couch and Kara pulls her next to her.

Hesitant, Lena crawls on her lap and leans against Kara's body.

It didn't take her long till she calmed down again.

"Lena, can I get up? I need to write Alex."

Lena just shakes her head.

"Please?"

"But it's so comfortable."

"I just have to grab my phone," She points to her phone at the kitchen table, but Lena still refused to get up.

"Fine, I'm gonna carry you."

Laughing she gets up with Lena in her arms. A soft cry escapes Lena, surprised how strong Kara is.

"Hm, can you take my phone? Or I have to set you down."

Lena pretends to think about it, but grabs the phone when Kara wants to put her down.

"Thanks," She goes back to the couch and asks Lena to give her the phone.

"What would I get for it?"

A Kara pressed a surprising kiss on Lena's cheek and takes her phone from her.

 **Kara:**  
I'm with Lena, won’t come in today!

 **Alex:**  
Ok, have fun you two 👀

 **Kara:**  
Alex! No! We're not at that point.

 **Alex:**  
Go solve your sexual tension and tell me how she reacted! (Not to your attempts at seduction please)

 **Kara:**  
Sometimes I really hate you, have fun with Sam. See you

 **Alex:**  
We will 👀

"Why are you blushing? Let me see!," Finally, she broke her frozen state.

"Nooo. It's nothing. It's just Alex being my sister."

Lena raises her eyebrow.

"It's not important, it was just about her and Sam," She lied, too shy to tell her the truth about it.

"Ok? And what exactly?," Now Lena was curious.

But Kara didn't want to tell her, so Lena took all her confident and sits on her lap but now she's facing her.

"Come on, it can't be so awful."

"It's not, it's just embarrassing."

"Oh did she tell you about their sex life?"

"Kinda?"

Laughing, Lena leans her head on Kara's shoulder.

Kara puts her phone away and wraps her arms around Lena.

"Stop laughing!"

"I'm sorry babe"

Kara froze for a moment, which confused Lena a bit. Finally, she realized what she said.

"Oh didn't mean to..."

"No... I was... I am just surprised."

Lena clasped her hands behind Kara's neck and like always her blue eyes captured her.

"Do you want to... watch a movie?"

Lena shakes her head and lays one hand on Kara's cheek.

"I... want you... and only you"

Kara's cheeks turn into a deep red, while her hands wander up to Lena's neck.

Slowly, she pulls her face near her. Lena's finger strokes over her lips, her eyes wander up and down between her eyes and lips.

Finally, their lips connect. They both felt the same in that moment, being loved, happiness and relieved. Relieved, because they both knew the other one loved them.


	13. Chapter 13

Again something happened that confused Sam. Something that you can't explain. It's as her daughter was right, what if she was like Supergirl? What if it was true? Her adoptive mother showed her the pod, but could it be true? She had to find out! She needs to know who she was.

"Hay Alex it's me. I'm gonna head out of town for a view days, could you look sometimes for Rube? We talk about it when I am back! Bye."

She left a voice mail for Alex and made her way to the answers.

The next day she woke up because of Ruby’s voice. She couldn't believe what she told her. She never left, did she? How much she tried, she couldn't remember what happened.

Alex was too busy to come over again, so she couldn't talk to her about it.

The next blackout came and the next. Fear rises inside her, what is wrong with her? Why can't she remember!?

It was the next date with Alex when she finally broke under it.

"Alex, I think something is wrong with me."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know... I just have these blackouts...," Tears start to fall down her cheek.

"Hay, it's ok," Alex got up and limps to her, she could barely walk because of an injury.

They tried to stop an alien, which called herself Reign. But they failed and Alex got injured.

"Sam, calm down, you can talk to me."

"You remember when I went on that trip? I wanted to tell you all about it when I came back."

"Yeah, I remember."

"I was never on a trip Alex, at least I can't remember."

"What do you mean?"

"I just woke up in my bed but I can't remember that I was on a trip. And this wasn't the last time... I'm losing time Alex and I don't know why."

"Hay, we're gonna find out, I promise."

But she couldn't find something, all tests were negative.

"Alex, what is wrong with me?"

"I don't know... but Sam, I'm here for you and I will try everything to help and protect you... and Ruby."

Sam’s gaze wandered to the TV, which showed Supergirl fighting.

"I... I have to go," Without an explanation she got up and left Alex alone.

"Sam? Sam!"

. . .

Reign terrorised the city more and more, which cause so much pressure inside Kara that she couldn't think about anything else. She needed to find a way to defeat her!

Lena noticed her mood and tried to be there for her like she was there for her every time she got a panic attack.

"Kara, what is in your mind? Please talk to me."

"It's just... It's Reign. I'm scared that she... I don't know that she would hurt you?"

"She won’t. Kara don't be so worried. I'm safe."

"I know, I'm just... sorry, I ruined our date."

"No, you didn't. It's ok."

_I need to find a way to stop her!_

It's been weeks without any success. And slowly Kara went crazy. Knowing that Lena created Kryptonite wasn't helpful at all. The relationship between her and Supergirl was ruined and so the chance to tell Lena her secret. How could she do it when she hates her?

"Kara, darling? Are you ok? You're so tense in the last days."

"Yes, I'm sorry Lena."

"Ok... I'm gonna head back to the office, call me when you need me."

"I will, don't work too much."

"I won’t."

Back at L-Corp Lena tried to fix Sam and defeat Reign.

"Lena, please."

"Sam, I'm sorry... you asked for my help."

"I want to see Ruby... let me call Alex!"

"Sam you know I can't let you do that. You know that Reign would do anything to hurt them."

"I want to go home..."

"And you will, I promise."

. . .

Worried, Alex sits in Kara’s apartment.

"Kara, I haven't heard from her since that... and Ruby is somewhere safe, at least Lena told me this."

"Maybe she's with her? Maybe they try to find a cure for her blackouts?"

"I don't know Kara, something doesn't feel right."

"Ok... maybe..."

"No Kara, I can't wait any longer, I'm gonna head to L-Corp and I'm gonna find out what is wrong," Convinced that this is the right to do, Alex gets up.

"Then I'm coming with you!," Quickly, Kara changed into her Supergirl outfit.

Together they head to L-Corp.

"Lena?! What is all this?"

Confused, the two sisters look through the lap.

"Alex? Supergirl? What are you doing here?"

"I was concerned about Sam and thought you would know more. What is all this?!"

"Alex? Is that you?," Sam got up from her bed.

"Sam? Lena what are you doing with her?"

"I try to cure her and to defeat Reign."

"What do you mean?," Supergirl speaks up and goes to the cage. 

"Sam is Reign."

"That's not possible."

"It is. I compared her blackouts with Reigns attacks."

Lena starts to explain everything to them.

"Where is Ruby?," Alex ask her.

"Somewhere safe."

"Lena, where is Ruby?"

"Alex..."

"No! That's the only thing I can do for Sam right now. She's alone and scared, so tell me!"

"I promise, I will find a cure."

After getting the address Alex makes her way to the little girl.

"Lena, why didn't you tell us about all that?"

"What would you have done, when you knew about it?"

"We could search for a solution, together!"

Laughing Lena goes back to her tables.

"Why do you even want to work with me?"

"Because we are friends Lena."

"No Supergirl, we are not friends. We never were. So please go so I can work in peace."

"I... ok..."

After that, the DEO tried to help Lena to find a solution.

Kara tried to avoid her to figure out what she should do. Their relationship as Supergirl and Lena is completely destroyed, and she couldn't change that.

destroyed, and she couldn't change that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sry for the time jumps I didn't know how to do it so yeeeah... I didn't had ideas for this


	14. Chapter 14

"I think I found something!," Lena calls, starring at the display of her Computer.

"What did you find?," Supergirl and Alex approach her.

"Ok, Sam told us about this alternative world where she goes when Reign takes over, right? So I thought maybe there is a way to look her up in this world. They would still be the same person but maybe we could get Sam out of there again and maybe, just maybe we could find a way to separate the two."

"Ok let's try."

"There is a little problem... someone has to get in and get through her," their gaze wanders to Sam’s body, taken over by Reign.

"Oh you really think you could stop me? You're just a bunch of idiots running in circles. You will NEVER find a way to stop me."

"I'm going in," Confident, Alex steps to the cage, "I'm going to save her."

"Alex, it could be dangerous."

"I don't care. I need her, Ruby needs her. I want to go in and bring her back."

"Are you sure? We don't know anything about this world."

"Get me in there, Luthor."

"Fine, I'll get everything ready."

Hope spreads inside them. Maybe they can get their friend back.

A few hours later everything is ready and Lena connects Alex mind with Sam’s.

"Good luck."

"Thanks."

She closes her eyes and the next time she opens them again she is somewhere else.

"Where am I?"

Slowly and carefully Alex starts to search for Sam. All around her is dark and foggy. Weird noises are coming from everywhere. She felt like she is trapped in a nightmare. It feels like hours for until she finally found her.

"Sam! Oh god, Sam."

Quickly, she runs to her and kneels down in front of her.

"Sam? Sam, are you ok? Hay, look at me. Sam. Look at me."

"Alex... No, no. I killed you too? I'm so sorry..."

"No... I'm alive. I'm here to help you, to get you home, to Ruby."

"Ruby..."

"Yes, Ruby. You remember her? Your little daughter. She miss you, we miss you. So come on, let’s find a way to get you out."

"It's all my fault."

"Sam, no. It's not your fault. Reign did all these things."

"But I AM Reign."

"No, you are not like her. She is bad and evil. But you... you Sam... you are this sweet and loving being. You are a good mum and a good friend. Sam, I... I love you... and I want to be with you, always. But for that you can't give up, you have to get back to me... to Ruby... to... to us, Sam."

Alex helps her up and pulls her into a long hug.

"Let's get you home. Did you find anything that doesn't fit in this world?"

"Yeah... there is a door which looked kinda weird."

"Ok let's go," She lays her arm around her waist and supports her while they walk.

"Can we take a break?"

"Yes, sure. Are you ok?"

"Yes... It's just... the longer I'm here the more weaker I get... it feels like she pulls out all my energy."

"Then let me carry you so you get out here."

"Ok," A little smile escapes her lips.

A little weak she takes place on Alex back, laying her head on her shoulder and describes in which direction they have to go.

At the door Alex sets her back to the ground and tries to open it.

"It won’t move..."

"We have to try."

"Alex I already did. I can't get out of here."

"There has to be a way."

"What if you... kill the body?"

"What?! Are you out of your mind? We won’t do that! We will not kill you!"

"But Alex... maybe it's the only way to stop her! I want to keep Ruby and you safe. Please Alex."

"No, don't even think about it. I won’t give up on you. I won’t."

"Alex...," She grabs her hand and tries to pull her down.

"No Sam... I can't."

Tears start to fall down her cheeks.

"You have to take care of Ruby, please. Please keep her safe. Protect her like she's your own, can you do that?"

"Sam, please stop that... I... I can't... I can't lose you!"

"You won’t. I'm with you, all the time."

"How?"

"Here, deep in your heart and I will stay there..."

"I don't know what I should do without you."

"You will start living your live."

"But... I want a Life with... with you. Sam I want a life with you and just with you, well with you and Ruby, but you get what I mean. I know we haven't been together for long and I don't even know if we're really together, but I can't think about a life without you. I want to be your girlfriend and someday... maybe your wife... I want to adopt Ruby and maybe get a baby, a little sister or brother or both for Ruby? I want all this... with you," Crying, Alex strokes over her cheeks.

Wordless, Sam just stares at her.

"I..."

"So please... don't give up, please continue to fight."

With a little smile, Sam pulls her toward herself and press a kiss to her lips.

"I want that too," She whispers into the kiss.

A click sounds, which caused them to break their kiss.

"What was that?"

"The... the door... look!"

The door stood open a little bit, a bright light shining through the slit. Alex gives Sam a "let's get out of here" gaze and helps her to get up again. Together they go through the door.

Alex is the first one that woke up again.

"Sam! Is she ok?," Her gaze wanders to her body.

She broke under pain. Reign tried to fight against Sam. Her body splits into two.

"You... you did it!"

Using Reigns exhaustion, they quickly pulled her body out of the cage and lift her onto a hospital bed. Slowly, she comes back to consciousness.

"Alex..."

"Hay, I'm here. We did it."

"Thank you," Exhausted, she smiles at her.

"Of course, get some rest ok? I'll get Ruby, I'm sure she wants to see you."

"Wait...," She grabs her hand to stop her from leaving.

"Hm?"

"Please don't go."

"Alex stay, I'll get her."

"Ok, thanks Luth... Lena."

They push Sam’s bed into a free room, leaving Alex and her alone.

Weak Sam pushes herself up.

"Alex..."

"Hay, slowly."

"I need to tell you that while we're alone."

"What do you mean?"

"All you said there... I want that all with you too. Since we meet you... you pulled me through you and I can't explain why. I was scared that we would be happy but you decide that you could get something better and leave Ruby and me alone. But... I realized..."

"That this is dumb and I won’t do that, because... I really love you?"

"Yes," Smiling she pulls Alex next to her.

"Good, because I do. I love you, Samantha Arias."

"And I love you, Alex Danvers."

With a big smile, Alex pulls her into a kiss.

"So... you want to be my girlfriend?"

"Of course, but... can we still take it slow?"

"Yes... sure, as long as you're mine," Grinning, she hugs her.

"I am."

An hour later Lena came back with Ruby.

"Mum?"

"She's sleeping. Thanks Lena."

With a nod she leaves them alone again.

"How is she?"

"She's good, come here, sit down."

Together they wait for Sam to wake up again.

"Ruby... you're here."

"Mum!"

"Hay baby," Hugging her she press the little girl to her body.

"Baby? What do you think if Alex would stay with us a few days?"

"Yes! That would be awesome!"

"I do what?," Confused, Alex look up to them.

"Stay with us, just a few days, if that's ok?"

"Sure, I would love that."

. . .

The same day Alex went to grab some stuff from her apartment before she picked up the two and drive them to their house. Laying her arm around Sam’s waist she supports her a little bit, since she's still weak.

"Sit down, I'll make you something to eat."

"Thanks Alex."

"Ruby? Do you want to help me?"

"Sure!"

After they finished, Alex hands Ruby a plate for Sam and carries the other two to the living room.

"Food is ready, I hope you're hungry?"

"Yees I am."

"Here mum."

"Thanks Rubs."

Alex sits down next to her, pressing a little kiss on her cheek and starts to eat.

"Mum? Why can't Alex stay forever with us?"

Coughing, Alex quickly turns to her with an overwhelmed face. "Ok wow, I think Ruby doesn't want us to take it slow."

"I have eyes and I can see that you make mum happy."

"Ruby, we don't want to rush things."

"Why? Alex is really nice and you both can't stop touching each other, which, just saying is really disgusting. Also, she's a better cook than you, sorry mum."

"Well... for the start she's staying with us..."

"Till Monday," Alex finishes her sentence.

"Fine."

The rest of the evening there is a strange silence between them. When Ruby finally goes to bed and leaves the two lovers alone they break the silence again.

"What do you think about Ruby’s suggestion?"

"Like you said, we want to take it slow."

"Alex, please be honest with me. We both know that I was the one that said to take it slow. Just say what you think."

"Well, I want to spend my life with you. But I'm ok with take it slow and I think it's not bad to do that. These few days are a good opportunity to see if this would actually work. I mean, yeah Ruby likes me and I like her, but we both know that everything is different when you live together. We could talk about that after these days again and just see how it works out."

She pulls her closer and brushes her hair behind her ears.

"Ok, let's do that," Sam replies.

"But for the start, let's enjoy the time together. Because for my part, I missed you very, very much."

"I missed you too," With a big smile she buries her head in Alex body.


	15. Chapter 15

"Since Reign is immune against Kryptonite we need to find something else to..."

"Kill her, just say it."

"Fine... we need to find something else to kill her."

"Actually... I found something but it's not enough to kill her, just maybe to hurt her," Lena joins Alex and Supergirl in their DEO lap, "It's a black rock, I don't know what it is but we could defeat her with this."

"But you said you don't have enough?"

"To be honest, I asked Winn to scan space for it and he found something on an asteroid."

"I will go and search for it," Supergirl says without even thinking."

"Maybe you could use J'onn’s ship?"

"I'm gonna ask him."

A few minutes later, everything was planned and arranged.

Kara gave Alex her phone to write Lena that she had to take care of Eliza, so Lena wouldn't suspect something.

Later that day, she made her way to the asteroid...

_That's Kryptonian, what...? Why is this here?_

"Intruder, identify yourself!"

_That's not possible!_

"Stand down!," A familiar voice sounds, "Who are you?"

"Mum...?"

"Kara? Kara is that you?"

"How is that possible?"

Her mum embraces her in a long hug.

"You're dead... You all are dead... How can you be here?"

"Argo City survived. If we had known... we would have never sent you away."

.....

"But tell me, how are you?"

"I'm good. When I arrived earth the Danvers took me in, I have a beautiful sister. Her name is Alex. And a girlfriend, Lena. She's really beautiful, you would love her!," Her gaze start to get a little bit sad.

"That's wonderful, but... Why this sad face?"

"Lena, she... well she doesn't know that I am Supergirl and I can't tell her because she hates her, but I hate to lie to her. I shouldn't have thrown these things to her head."

"I think you should tell her and when she loves you, she will forgive you."

After a long conversation between them Kara finally asked for the black stone.

"The Harun-El. It's what keeps us alive."

"We don't need much, just enough to defeat Reign."

"I can't just give it to you, we have to ask the council."

After the hearing they gave Kara the Harun-El.

"Thank you very much, with that I can save earth."

. . .

Back at earth Kara brings the Harun-El to Lena.

"I hope that is enough."

"Thanks, I will start to work immediately. Also Alex is searching for you."

"Supergirl, here you are."

"Alex, hay! We need to talk, in private."

Quickly, she pulls her into an empty lap.

"Alex, she's alive. Everyone is alive."

"What are you talking about?"

"My mum! Krypton! They survived."

Confused, Alex stares at her. So Kara starts to explain everything to her sister.

"When everything is over I'm gonna go back."

"And what's with you know... Lena?," Alex whispers to her.

"I'm gonna tell her. Alex, I have to tell her, I can't wait any longer."

"Ok, if you think so. Just be sure you're safe."

"Of course. But I have to tell her..."

It took Lena a few more days to synthesize something to defeat Reign once and for all. But finally, they were able to end the horror.

But it took Kara a few more months to talk to Lena. She was to scared of losing her.

"Kara, Darling, I picked up some food for us."

"Lena hay, I thought you would come in an hour."

"I had nothing to do and thought I come over and bring you your favourite. Is that a problem?"

"No, of course not!"

Silent, they sit on Kara’s couch and eat. Both of them thinking how they start their conversation.

Lena, worried about Kara’s behaviour in the last months.

Kara, trying to find the right words to tell her that she's Supergirl.

"Kara?"

"Lena?"

They both say at the same time.

"You start," Kara says smiling.

"Ok... I don't know, please don't be angry but you act weird and... do you want to break up with me?"

"What? No! Never! Lena, I love you!"

"Oh thank god, I was really worried. But... why are you acting so weird?"

"It's just... I have a secret... and I know that you hate it when someone lies to you and I did... I lied to you."

"What are you talking about?"

"I don't know how to tell you. No one knows about it, besides Alex and my parents."

"Kara, you don't have to be scared, I love you ok?"

Kara takes a deep breath and stares at her hands.

"I... Please remember, I did that to protect you and to keep you safe and I'm so sorry for everything."

"Kara?"

"I'm Supergirl, I always was. And know I should’ve told you so long ago, I know that, but I just kept making excuses because you’ve been hurt so many times and I convinced myself I was protecting you. Then one day, you were so angry with me, with Supergirl, but you still loved Kara, and I just kept thinking, if I could be Kara, just Kara, that I could keep you. I was selfish and scared and I didn’t want to lose you, so I kept pretending. And I never stopped. And every time I kept my secret from you, I wasn’t protecting you, I was hurting you, just like everyone else, and I am so, so sorry.”

She looks up again, starring into Lena’s crying face.

"Please say something..."

Lena needed a moment to realize what she said.

"You're Supergirl?" _You lied to me all the time?_

"Yes and I'm so sorry that I haven't told you!"

"Why didn't you saved me... he tortured me for weeks... where were you? Why didn't you saved me? You lied to me all this time. Every time we were together, you lied to me.  
When I came to this city I promised myself to never trust anyone again and... then I met you. And you... you chipped away my armor with your warmth and your earnestness. You convinced me to trust in people and friendship again and against my better judgment I did.   
All the while telling you about my Achilles hell... betrayal... I couldn't fight it. Like you did everyone in my past had betrayed me. I told you about how much it hurts that someone you love lied to you and betray you.   
I was begging you not to violate my trust, begging you not to prove that once again that I was a fool.   
You told me that you would never lie to me and that you never hurt me. But there wasn't one single honest moment in our friendship, in our relationship?," Her voice cracks and her body starts to shake, she got up from the couch.

"No, no that is not true. Lena please, I wanted to protect you!"

"Protect me how?! With lies?!"

"No... Lena please..."

"You promised me to protect me, but you didn't," She knew, that Kara couldn't be there for her every time, but the anger took over.

"I did, I was always protecting you! When you were gone, I searched for you every day, every minute! When you didn't woke up I visited you every minute I could spare, I was there for you every time. Lena please. I love you and I'm so sorry..."

"I... I don't know if I can trust you anymore. We're dating for months and friends for an even longer time! I told you everything but you... you lied to me every day?," She grabs her stuff and goes to the door, "I'm sorry, but... I don't think we should be together."

"Lena, please don't go!"

"Goodbye Kara," With that, she leaves her alone. Now alone in the hallway she breaks down, crying.

In the middle of the night, Kara stood in front of Lena’s apartment door. She couldn't leave it with that, she had at least to try.

"Lena? Please open the door."

But she ignored her. She didn't want to see her, to feel that pain in her chest.

"Lena please... I know you're angry, but please hear me out."

After endless more begging, Lena got up and opens the door for her.

"Fine."

She sits down again and pours some wine in her glass.

"What do you want?"

"Please..."

"What Kara?! I told you everything, so please don't make it harder."

"I can't give up. Lena, I love you and I can't lose you... All this time in the hospital where you could've died every time... I can't lose you again... please Lena."

"Just stop Kara, we both know... a Luthor and a Super... that would never work out."

"You don't know that."

"Please stop. Just go."

"Lena..."

"No! Just go!"

"O...ok..."

Heartbroken she leaves her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry?


	16. Chapter 16

"Kara, what happened?," Alex arrived not many minutes after her sister called her crying. She couldn't understand what she was talking about, so she just decided to pay her a visit.

"Lena... she... I...," Crying she buries her head in her hands.

"Hay, calm down."

"I... I told her..."

"And as it seem she didn't took it well?"

"No... she broke up..."

Alex sits down next to her sister and pulls her into a hug. She strokes over her back and kiss her forehead.

"It's ok."

"She will never forgive me Alex..."

"You don't know that, give her time."

"No you didn't saw her face. Maybe I should leave..."

"You mean to Argo City?"

Kara nods and pulls away from the hug.

"Maybe it is better, I can be there who I am and I don't have to hide..."

"I'm gonna miss you."

"I will miss you too."

The next day Kara already talked to James and told him that she would take a few weeks to "find herself".

They throw her a little goodbye party. Lena tried to stay away, but she had to come in for some paper work. Hesitant, she stayed in a corner.

"Lena... hay," Slowly, Kara walked over to her.

"Hay... you're leaving?"

"Yeah, I don't know if I'll come back."

"So... It's a goodbye?"

"For the time being, yes."

Hesitant, they pull the other into a hug. Both don't want to let go again and press the other to their body.

"Be safe Kara..."

"You too Lena..."

"I love you..."

"And I love you..."

Both try to hide their tears. Brushing over their eyes they loosen the hug again.

Quickly, Kara leaves CatCo and makes her way to the DEO. There they also made a little surprise party for her.

"Guys, you don't have to do that."

"We do," Alex steps to her sister and pulls her into a hug, "I already miss you so much."

"Don't make me cry."

After long hugs and goodbyes Kara finally sat with J'onn in his ship.

"Thanks for joining me."

"I'll just stay a few days, not long."

"Still, thank you."

J'onn stayed just the first days before he headed back to earth. Kara took time to get to know her old friends and explore her old home.

Meanwhile on earth:

Lena suffered under the loose of her only friend. She drank every night, not just to fill the emptiness inside her, no. She tried to avoid the flashbacks of her torture. Since Kara was gone she didn't felt safe anymore. She was scared and helpless. She regrets every word she said to her, but she knew she couldn't change it.

_It's better this way. I have to learn to get over my panic on my own. I'm strong, I can do it!_

While Lena suffered every day on her own, Alex and Sam had the best time of their lives. If they would have known about Lena, they would have been there for her. But they didn't. And so unfair it was, they were happy together and enjoyed every minute together.

After the first week they decided that it would be much easier to live together. So Alex announces her apartment and moves in with Sam and Ruby.

The boxes are standing in the hallway. Still it was like a dream for both of them.

"I'm so happy right now," Sam says after Alex carried the next box into the house.

"Me too," Grinning, she pull her into a kiss.

"Eww, gross," Ruby puts her box down and quickly leaves to get the next one.

Laughing, they separate again.

"I'm gonna start to bring these up to the bedroom, the rest should be some decorate stuff I think."

"Ok, you could start emptying the closet if you want. I hadn't the time to look through my stuff."

"Sure, but I won’t throw away your stuff."

"You don't have to, just put everything on the bed."

Like Sam told her, Alex makes her way to the bedroom, putting her boxes down she starts to put Sam’s clothes on the bed.

"I never saw you wearing this," Alex holds a short dress up, when Sam arrives the bedroom.

"Oh yeah... ehm," Blushing she takes the dress, "I needed that for a date Ruby wanted me to go to. It was awful."

"So no chance for me to see you in this?"

"Well... I never said that."

Together they went through her stuff and put Alex clothe into the closet.

"I think that's all."

"So just the few boxes down in the hallway, right?"

"Yeah, but most of the stuff isn't so important, so we could sell it or put it in the basement."

"Ok, let's go through it."

"Or you make dinner and I go through it."

"I think Ruby would like it if you make dinner," Laughing, she grabs Alex hand and goes down the stairs with her.

"Maybe, but I like your food."

"You do?"

"Of course I do," Smiling, she pulls her again into a kiss.

"Still gross, when do we get dinner?," Ruby enters the room.

"She will do that all the time, right?"

"Yeah, she will."

"We won’t have any privacy?"

"Nope."

"Can I move out again?"

"Definitely not!," Pouting, she hits her arm.

Grinning, Alex kisses her cheek before she starts to open a box.

While Alex went through her stuff, Sam starts to make dinner for all.

"Dinner is ready!"

"Finally!"

"I'm done with everything, just one box left."

Together they eat, after that Alex shows her the last box which is full of pictures.

"These are really cute," Sam holds one of them up. It shows a young Alex and Kara, smiling into the camera.

"Oh yeah, I love this one," Her face went sad. She misses her little sister. _What is she doing right now? Is she ok?_

"Hay, you ok?"

"Yeah, I just miss her."

"Do you know when she comes back?"

"No, I don't know..."

"Why don't you call her?"

"Because..."

"She's Supergirl?"

"What? What are you talking about?"

"Alex, I'm not blind."

"Kara and Supergirl? Sam don't be ridiculous."

"Alex...," With a knowing gaze, she takes her face between her hands.

"I don't know what you talking about.... ok ok! Fine! How?"

"She's the only one you care more about than me or Ruby, both of them are gone to the same time... Also she looks at Lena with the same face. Is there something else I should know?"

"No, I don't think so, but I'm happy that you know."

"You can tell me anything."

"I know, thank you. And you can ask me anything ok?"

"Yes, so tell me how was it to live with an alien?"

Laughing, Alex cuddles up to her and starts to talk about their childhood.

Hours later Sam felt asleep in her arms, so Alex just watched her sleeping.


	17. Chapter 17

The relationship between Sam and Alex grow with every day. But after a fight, Alex decided to stay at the DEO as long as she could. She needed some space to breath.

"Luthor, what are you doing here?"

"Oh hay Alex. I was able to synthesis more of the Harun-El. The DEO wants me to do my experiments under their control, so here I am," Lena says and points to the cameras in the corner of the room.

"Do you need a hand?"

"Sure, but isn't Sam waiting for you? It's pretty late and I don't want to keep you here."

"Oh no, it's fine."

Working with Lena, the time flies by. After weeks, Lena could finally focus on something else than Kara.

"How are you feeling?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well... your breakup and that stuff."

"Oh that... I'm fine."

"Ok, that's good."

Silence.

"Did you heard something?," Lena finally asks.

"From Kara? No."

"Oh ok..."

Again silence.

"It's really late, you should go home Alex, I just finish this and then go home too."

"Yeah, ok," A gaze to her watch tell her that it's already 2am in the morning. _Sam should already be asleep, that's good._

"See you Luthor."

"Yeah see you."

Slowly, Alex makes her way back home. She didn't know what she should tell her, she was sorry for what she said but she was to stubborn to say it out loud.

_Kara, I wish you would be here, you would know what to do. How comes that she knew what I should do but in her own love life she was a useless gay idiot?_

Wondering, Alex opens the door quietly. After all, she didn't want to wake the other two up. She stepped into the living room and turned the lights on.

"Alex, your home, finally!," A worried Sam falls around her neck and pulls herself to her, "I was so worried when you didn't answer your phone! I'm so sorry Alex! I didn't mean what I said!"

"You're still awake...?"

"Of course I am. After our fight this morning you just disappeared and I couldn't reach you. I couldn't close an eye. I was so worried about you!"

"I'm... sorry... for making you so much trouble...," Alex felt like an idiot. _Why were we even fighting? It was such a stupid fight!_

"You're back again, that's all that matters right now!"

"So you're not angry with me?"

"What? No! We both said stupid things but it's ok. Fighting is part of a relationship."

"Oh thank god."

"Now, let's go to bed and forget about it, ok?"

"Ok," A smile appears on Alex mouth, she lifts her up and carries her to the bedroom.

On the way Sam strokes over her cheek, some giggles escaped her, caused by Alex breath on her neck.

Alex let her down again, crawls over her and continues to kiss her, her hand wandering under her shirt.

"Alex, what are you doing?"

"Seduce you, I think?"

"Wait... please..."

Confused, Alex gets up and stares down to her.

"Is something wrong?"

"No, it's just... Ruby is home," She tries to avoid the conversation.

"Yeah, but she's sleeping and I don't think she would wake up because of this?," Slowly, her hand wanders back under her shirt.

"Alex please, I know we've been together for... I don't know... months? But... it's just..."

"You're not ready to take that step."

"Yeah... it's not that I don't want to, it's just... Ruby, she was my first and last and well..."

"Hay, I understand. It's ok, I can wait," She let herself fall down next to her.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be, I don't have a problem with that, really. Just saying, makeup sex is the best," Laughing, she gets up again to change into her pyjama.

"You're an idiot."

"Yeah, maybe, but you love me."

"I do," Slowly, Sam gets up too. She grabs Alex hand and pulls her back next to her, "Maybe..."

"Maybe?"

"Maybe I should take this step, because one day I kinda have to so why not now?"

"You sure about that?"

"Yes I am."

Grinning, Alex starts to kiss her again.

. . .

They wake up late in the morning. Ruby already left for school, so the two were alone.

Happy, Alex cuddles up to Sam’s back, burying her face in her neck.

"That tickles," Laughing, Sam puts her hand on Alex hand, which laid on her stomach.

"You're awake."

"Yeah, I didn't want to wake you up so I just stayed in bed."

Alex presses a kiss in her neck and grins a little bit.

"I can feel how you're grinning," Slowly she turns into her arms to face her.

"I just remembered last night." Soft, she strokes over the little hickey over her chest, "sorry for that."

Sam’s face turns into a deep red, which caused that Alex to grin even more.

"Stop grinning like an idiot."

"Sorry, I just can't get you out of my head."

"I hate you, idiot," With a little laugh, she kissed her.

"I don't think so, I'm pretty sure last night...," She wants to start but gets interrupted by Sam’s lips.

"Stop that."

"Well I think Ruby is already in school soo... want to repeat last night or was it too bad?"

"It was definitely not bad."

"So I think that's a yes," With a big grin she falls upon her again.

They got up a few hours later. While Alex took a shower, Sam went down to make breakfast. On the kitchen table she found a note from Ruby:

**Hay mum + Alex,**   
**didn't want to wake you up. I heard you solved your little fight from yesterday morning? Thanks for the headphones by the way.**   
**See you two later.**   
**Ruby**

Again she blushed.

"Why are you blushing again?," Alex comes into the room, now fully clothed.

Without a word she gave her the note and puts the food on the table.

"Oh... ohhhh... yeah sorry."

"You'll explain that to her."

"Wait what? No no no! Also I think she's old enough to know what happened."

"I actually don't want to think about that."

"And I thought Kara is prudish," Laughing, she sits down.

"What! I'm not!"

"It's ok babe, I still love you."

"Alex Danvers, I hate you."

"I love you too," With a smile she pulls her on her lap and presses a kiss on her lips.

"I really can't stay mad at you..."


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eventually some trigger warning  
> (throwback to the time when Lena was hold captured)

Again, Lena felt the pain in her chest. Every time she thought about Kara her heart cramped. She wanted to feel her comforting and safe arms around her again.

Once again the panic took over, the dark night remembered her of the small room she was kept hostage in.

_Slowly, her eyes got used to the dark light around her. Her gaze wandered through the room. Knifes surrounded her along with other torture tools._

_Her body was covered with blood and open wounds._

_The door opened and her torturer steps into the room. She knew he would hurt her again._

_"Please let me go," She tried hopeless._

_Without a word he grabs a knife and steps in front of her._

_"Please..."_

_Laughing, he pushed the knife through her skin, causing her to scream in pain._

_"Stop! Please!"_

_Slowly, he pulls the knife through her old wounds, causing them to bleed again._

_"Please..."_

_"Shut up!"_

_"Please let me go."_

_"I said shut up!"_

_Angry, he starts to punch her. Tears escape her eyes. The pain floods her body, allowing her eyes to go black._

_"Shut the fuck up!"_

_Finally, he stopped, just to release her from the chains and pull her out of the room._

_"Move!"_

_He pulled her through the hallway and into another room, there he pushed her to the ground._

_"Eat, I'll come back in 10 Minutes," With that he leaves her alone._

_Every day he brought her to the room. Inside some food and enough water to drink and clean her wounds._

_Quickly, Lena got up and grabbed the food. While eating she tried to clean her wounds. Crying, she let the water fall over her body._

_She wants to go home again. Hope already left her days ago._

_Carefully, she examined her wounds. She had several on her arms and legs, a few deeper wounds on her shoulder and stomach, besides some more bruises all over her body and a cracked lip._

_"When does this end?"_

_She didn't know what he wanted from her. She didn't even know him, his face was completely new for her. He talked about revenge and that she destroyed his life, but she never harmed someone. At least not on purpose._

_A few minutes later, he came back. But this time it was different. Without a word a throw some fresh clothe, a towel and fresh water bottles on the ground._

_"Clean yourself and get changed."_

_"Why...?"_

_"Do as I say!," He doesn't allow any arguments and leaves her again._

_As he said, Lena continues to clean her wounds and her body. Finally, she had the chance to wash all the blood from her body. After so many days she finally felt somehow clean again._

_Careful, she puts the clothe on. Her wounds scratch and hurts under the material. Then she waited for him to come back. Is he moving their location again?_

_When he came back, he aggressively grabbed her arm and pulled her with him. She got pulled into a car._

_"Make a noise and I kill you."_

_Nodding, she sits down and stares out of the window._

_It's in the middle of the night, she could see the moon and the stars in the sky._

_"Where are we going?"_

_"I haven't allowed you to talk, so shut up."_

_After a while, he stopped the car. Turning her face up, she saw a man with a pregnant woman at the side of the street. They're standing next to a car and are waving to them._

_"Don't try something or I'll kill your friend," Pointing to the stalker pictures he took from her and Kara, he opened his window, "Hay, can we help you?"_

_"Our car won’t start again, my wife is pregnant and we wanted to drive to her parents. Could you give us a ride to the next city?"_

_"Yeah sure, jump in."_

_He turns again to Lena, giving her a warning gaze "Shut up or I'll kill them both!" he gave her a jacket to cover her wounded arms. Quickly, Lena put it on._

_"Thanks man, you saved our day."_

_"No problem!," He started the engine and started to drive again._

_"Where are you from?," The man in the back asked._

_"My wife and I are from the north side of the country," With a fake smile he turns too Lena, "We're just driving though the country before we start our little family, right honey?," He put his hand on her leg and squeezed it, causing a painful face and a quickly nod of Lena._

_"Oh wow, so you two are enjoying your alone time before some little feeds are running through the house."_

_"Exactly."_

_They continue their conversation full of lies. Lena had to bite her tongue. She wanted to give them a sign, but she knew he would fulfil his threats. She didn't want to have the blood of an unborn child on her hands._

_An hour later they reached the next city and the two got out of the car again._

_"Again, thanks man!"_

_"It wasn't such a big problem, it was on the way."_

_"Still. Hey! Don't you two want to grab some food? We would love to make it up to you."_

_"Oh no, it's fine. Actually, we have to drive again, it's still a long way."_

_"Well, ok, thanks!"_

_"Bye!"_

_With that he left the two and drove away._

_The sun starts to rise again when they finally arrived at their destination. Loaded, he pulled her out of the car and through the door. Inside he pushed her into a little cage._

_"Because you were so obedient, you will get some rest before I start my revenge."_

Lena’s heart felt like it would burst, just the memory of the little cage made her shiver. How long was she in there? Hours? Days? Weeks?

She tried to push these memories away and bury them deep down inside her. But it didn't work. Every time she heard some weird noise or was alone in the dark they came back and rushed through her mind.

She wanted to feel safe again, she was done with feeling this way. She wanted to be this strong woman again that she knew is somewhere inside her. Her thought wandered to Kara again.

_Ok no, stop Lena. She's gone. You need to get better on your own._


	19. Chapter 19

It's been a few months since Kara left earth to live in Argo City. She didn't need much time to get used to her new surroundings and to get to know her old best friend. Thara Ak-Var.

One evening she got invited from her to dinner with her husband and a friend she wanted her to meet.

"Hay! Sorry I am a little bit late."

"Kara, hay. It's ok, our friend isn't here yet. Come in."

Ten minutes later their friend arrived.

"Luc, come in. Kara this is Luc. Luc this is Kara."

"Kara? Kara Zor-El?"

"Yeah," Shy, Kara takes his hand.

"Nice to finally meet you, I heard much about you."

"And I heard nothing about you," Her gaze wanders to her friend, who smiled at her in an excuse.

"So you've been a hero on this other planet?"

"Earth, yeah I was."

It's been a nice evening. They ate and talked about different things.

"It's pretty late, I think I will go home again."

"Oh yeah, be safe Kara!"

"I will."

"If you wait a minute I can keep you company on the way."

Grinning, Thara looks up to her. _He's nice, so do it Kara! You two would be such a cute couple!_

"Oh yeah sure, if you want."

Together they went back to Kara’s home. She lived with her mum, since she didn't want to leave her again after she finally got her back.

"It was a wonderful evening," Luc starts.

"It really was."

"So... I wondered... do you have a mate?"

"No, not really, why?," Overwhelmed, Kara stopped.

"Well, can I take you to dinner?"

"Tomorrow?"

"If you have time, sure."

"Yeah, yeah why not."

"Perfect!," Smiling, he grabs her hand.

Confused, Kara let him. _What am I supposed to do? Lena broke up with me, so I'm single. I can be with whoever I want._

The next day he stood in front of their house with flowers in his hands. Her mum opens the door for him.

"Hay Luc!"

"Hay, is Kara there? We wanted to have dinner together."

"Oh yeah, I'll get her. Are these for her? I can put them into water."

"That would be nice."

"Just wait a minute," She takes the flowers, puts them into water and calls for her daughter.

Quickly, Kara comes into the room.

"Luc is here, why didn't you tell me that you're seeing someone?"

"I'm not, he asked me yesterday. Thara wanted me to meet him."

"And... what's with Lena?," She knew that her daughter loves her. Never before she dared to ask for the girl that stole her daughters heart. She wondered why Kara came alone, why she cried herself into sleep every night, but if she was honest with herself she already knew.

"It's... Well she broke up with me. She didn't love me as much as we though as it seems."

"Oh Kara, I'm so sorry..."

"It's ok mum, I have to go now."

"Have fun!"

"Thanks, bye mum, love you."

"There you are, hay."

"Hay, let's go."

They had a wonderful time together, it got later and later, the night started hours ago.

"I think I will go now, I think my mum would get worried if I stay to long," She gets up and grabs her jacket.

"Wait!," He holds on to her hand, so she can't leave.

Questioning, she looked down to him. He didn't give her a chance to say something, he just pulled her into a passionate kiss.

It took Kara a while to kiss him back. The last lips she kissed were Lena's. Compared to her soft lips, his meant nothing to her. There were no feelings, no butterflies, nothing.

"My house is not far from here," He whispers to her.

Not thinking about it, she goes with him. Every here and there he placed a kiss on her lips or stroke with his hand under her shirt. At his house he didn't waste more time and throws himself on her.

_What are you doing here Kara? This is wrong. But... it kinda feels good, maybe I should just give in. There's nothing that would hold me back. Lena is gone and I'm a free and single woman._

She let herself sink into the kiss and pushed her thoughts away. Luc pulled her up, causing her to wrap her legs around his waist, and carries her to his bedroom.

. . .

The next morning Kara immediately regret what she did. Careful, she crawls out of his bed and grabs her clothe. Without making noises she sneaks out of his house.

Back at her home, her mum already waited for her.

"Kara."

"Mum, please not now."

"You need to talk about it."

"About what? I'm good mum."

"About Lena! I can see that you're not ok."

"I'm good, just... drop it."

"Kara, talk to me."

"Why?! I told you, I'm fine! What would you do when your love leaves you and won’t see you anymore?! I don't want to talk about it!"

Her mum tried to say something, but Kara cut her off.

"I tried mum, I tried to fight. But it was useless. She doesn't want to see me, she doesn't want me."

"You can't just give up, I can't believe she doesn't love you."

"She does, but I lied to her, I hurt her. She won’t forgive me and I can't change that! So please, drop it."


	20. Chapter 20

"Lena? Lena, you ok?," Worried, Sam kneels in front of Lena. She starred at the wall behind her. Tears fall down her cheek and her body is shacking.

_He finally let her out of the little cage again, but she couldn't enjoy her freedom._

_She took two steps and straightens herself up, when he started to punch into her stomach. Painful, she cramps and falls down onto her knees._

_Her tears stopped falling a long time ago, she tried to ignore the pain. The hope to be free left her already._

_"Kara, I'm sorry... I don't think I'll come back...," She whispers to herself, deciding that when she has the chance she would end everything._

_She didn't want to fight anymore, she didn't had the strength for it. She was sorry for giving up, for leaving her friend alone, but she felt so tired._

_He pulled the knife through her skin, but she couldn't feel the pain_ anymore. _The only thing she felt was the blood that ran over her bare skin._

"Lena!," Sam puts her hands on her shoulder and shakes her carefully.

Lena flinches and comes back to reality. Quickly, she brushes her tears away.

"Sam, hay, sorry what did you said?"

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm good. I was just... a little bit lost in my mind."

"If you say so... I need you to sign these." _Maybe she's just missing Kara._

"Of course. Something else?"

"You should go home Lena, you haven't left your office for days. Go home and get some rest."

"I'm fine Sam, really." _I don't want to be alone, I can't go home._

"Ok, but get some rest."

Back home, Sam talked with Alex about Lena's weird behaviour. Alex instantly knew what is going on with her.

"Don't worry, I'll talk to her tomorrow."

"You know what is bothering her, right?"

"Yeah... I do."

"So it's not because of Kara?," Sam asks wondering.

"No it's not... a year ago, maybe a little bit more than a year, something happened to her. I think that's why she cried... and why she won’t go home."

"What do you mean, what happened?"

"You really don't know? It was in the news for months."

"No, I really don't know it."

"Shortly after she renamed her company she did a press conference. There was an explosion and she was gone. No know found her for weeks. She hadn't talked about what happened to her. She covers her scars and slowly everyone forgot about it again."

"I already wondered why she had this long scar on her back..."

"Yeah... her whole body is covered with them, some deeper than others. I don't know if she talked with Kara about it, but I don't think so. She pushed her feelings and memories away."

"That's awful... if I had known... I wouldn't have left her."

"It's ok... I don't think we can help her with that... Kara is... was... the only one who could calm her down."

"Is there nothing we could do?"

"I don't know... Let me talk to her first and if something happens or it gets worse... I will go and get Kara back. I can't think about something else. And we both know that Lena still loves her. I'm sure she can help her."

The next day Alex saw Lena in the DEO standing in her lab. Hesitating, she stayed in the door.

"Are you planning on watching me the whole day or do you come in and ask what you want to ask?"

"How did you...?"

"Know that you're standing there for more than ten minutes?," She points to a Computer screen, " It works like a mirror."

"Oh yeah..."

"So, what do you need?"

"Well," Slowly, Alex steps into the room and closes the door behind her, "It's about yesterday. Sam told me. Lena, since when you have flashbacks again? I'm here, you can talk to me. I know, I'm not Kara, but..."

"I'm good Alex," She cuts her off.

"Lena, we both know that's not true."

"Maybe, but you can't help me."

"Not if you won’t let me."

"Alex, I'm fine."

"No, stop it," She lays her hand on her shoulder, "Tell me what you need."

"I... I just want to feel safe again...," She starts and breaks into tears.

Alex pulls her into a hug: "Let it out... I'm here for you..."

She cried into her shirt and presses herself to Alex body. It took her a while to calm down a little bit.

"I can't get these pictures out of my head... every time I close my eyes... I'm back there..."

"Hay, you're safe. No one is gonna hurt you again. I, no we, won’t let that happen to you. I promise."

"Thanks Alex..."

"You can always come to me, ok? I'll listen. Call me whenever you need me."

Nodding, Lena loosens again from her and turns around to her work.

"Call me, always."

"I will."

"Ok, oh and Sam asked if you would want to have dinner with us, if you want," She lies, she wanted her to be around people again.

"Yeah sure, just text me when I should come over."

"Perfect, see you later Lena!"

 **Alex:**  
Talked to Lena, she opened up a bit. I invited her to have dinner with us, hope that's ok? I just want her to get out of the office and her lab for a while.  
Love you

 **Sam:**  
Ok, do you want to make something or grab some takeout? She would want to pay when we go to a restaurant... Just let me know!   
Love you too!  
See you later

 **Alex:**  
Depends on when I get out of here, I will take care of everything, don't worry :)

 **Sam:**  
Have fun and be safe!

With a big smile on her face Alex walks through the DEO.

"Alex!"

"Yeah?," She turns to Winn.

"What is this on your face? Are you ok?"

"What? What do you mean?," Confused, Alex uses her phone to see what he's talking about.

"Is that a smile? Since when can you smile?"

"Oh shut up Winn! Go back to your work idiot."

Luckily, Alex had the chance to make her day free. So she made her way to the store and bought ingredients for dinner.

"I'm home!," She calls, after she entered the house.

She goes straight to the kitchen and puts the bags down on the table.

"Hay Alex," Ruby enters the room, causing Alex to flinch.

"OMG Ruby! Since when are you so quiet?," A hand on her heart she turns to the little girl.

Grinning, Ruby asks if she would need some help.

"Sure, Lena is coming to have dinner with us. If you want you can help me with it?"

While making dinner, they turned the kitchen into a mess.

"Ruby, I'm home!"

"Hay mum!"

"Hay baby. Alex! You're already home!," A big smile appears on her lips.

"Yeah, I took the rest of my day off," She answers, "Dinner won’t take much longer and Lena should come over in 20 or 30 minutes."

"Ok, I'm gonna take a short shower."

After her shower she changed into new clothe and went back downstairs.

"Can you look after the food? I will get ready and change."

"Sure," Before Alex left, she grabbed her shirt and pulled her into a short kiss.

Alex searched though the closet for some clothe before she takes a long shower, enjoying the little rest she got.

Lena is five minutes to early, hesitant she press the bell. Not much after, she was embraced in a tight hug.

"Auntie Lena!"

"Ruby... hay," A little smile appears on her lips.

"Lena hay! Dinner is nearly ready, come in and sit down. Alex is upstairs getting ready."

They sit down in the kitchen and wait for Alex to come down again.

"Babe, I couldn't decide what to wear so I took something from your stuff, oh Lena hay your already here."

"Hay Alex."

A little embarrassed, Alex goes quickly to the kitchen to get the food.

While eating they talked mostly about Ruby and how school was. Lena didn't know what to say in general. Sam and Alex didn't know how they could talk to Lena, without hurting her.

"Can I go now?"

"Sure baby, did you finish your homework?"

"Yes mum."

"Ok, have fun."

"Bye Auntie Lena," Ruby left the three woman and goes up to her room.

They sat down on the couch and made it comfortable.

"Are you ok? I mean... with Kara gone."

"Sam!"

"What! It's better than asking her about other stuff and try to find out if she's ok."

"Fine..."

Both turn to Lena with an asking face.

"I'm ok..."

"Lena, don't lie."

"To be honest... I miss her, like hell... but... It's ok... I'm ok... I have to be. She's gone, she won’t come back and I said terrible things to her. I have to get better, but on my own."

"You're not alone Lena, we're here for you, always. You don't have to suffer alone."

"I know, thanks guys."

They hug her and kiss her cheek.

"You're both such dorks," A little laugh escapes her.

"We love you too," Grinning, Sam pulls her to her, "Also, you can stay here if you want. You don't have to go home."

"She can? She will! Otherwise she would go straight to the office."

"You heard Alex, you'll stay here. I'm gonna go and get you some blankets and pillows."

"Alex, I'm fine."

"Maybe, but we both know that you would do that. So you stay here and get some rest."

"Ok... thanks Alex."

Alex gives her a little smile. _That's what I owe Kara._


	21. Chapter 21

Weeks later Lena's condition got worse. She couldn't concentrate anymore and got lost in her mind at least four times each day.

Alex noticed her lost gaze and got worried.

"Sam, I think I should get Kara. We can't help her anymore."

"Yeah... but promise me to come back!"

"Of course! As if I could leave you."

The next day she left with J'onn's ship and makes her way to Argo City.

When she arrived she lands on a field of flowers.

_Wow, this was a part of Krypton? It's so beautiful here!_

She gets surrounded by some robots.

"Intruder!"

Shortly after, some Kryptonians arrived the scene.

"Who are you?"

"I'm... friends with Kara. Kara Zor-El."

"We don't know if she speaks the truth," Someone whispers.

"Ask her for Alex, she will know who I am."

They bring her into the city and into something that looked for her like a police station.

"Where is she?," She heard her sisters voice.

"Kara?"

"Alex! It's really you! What are you doing here!," She pulled her into a tight hug, "Oh I missed you so much!"

"Even without your powers you're still strong," She says, because her back cracks a bit and for the moment she forgot why she came.

"You have to meet my mum! I have to show you everything!," Excited, Kara pulls her to her home.

"Mum? Muuum?"

"Yes? I'm here!"

"Mum, this is Alex," Kara looks at her with a big goofy grin.

After a short moment of realization, Alex gets pulled into a hug.

"Thanks for taking care of my daughter!"

They talked about everything except Lena.

"So Alex, why are you here? Is everything ok?

"Oh right! It's about Lena."

"Is she ok?," Kara's face changed directly into a worried look.

"Not exactly."

"What happened?"

"She has flashbacks and panic attacks. She tries to hide it, but... it's getting worse every day. We don't know how to help her and well... you are the only one who calmed her down."

"I'm coming back."

"Kara you don't have to."

"Alex... I would lie if I say that I don't love her anymore. And maybe... we can fix things..."

Her mother looks at her with a proud face. Finally, her daughter admits her feelings.

"Oh and Winn gave me this, apparently with that it's possible to contact earth," She gives the technology to Kara's mum.

"That's perfect! But Alex, let's go. We have to get back. I have to get to Lena."

Quickly, Kara packs her stuff into a bag and pulls Alex back to J'onn's ship. On their way back Alex felt asleep, her head laying on Kara's shoulder.

"Alex, wake up we're nearly home."

Alex mumbles something, a little grumpy, because Kara woke her up, she brushes over her eyes.

J'onn already waited for them. With a big smile he hugs Kara.

"Welcome back."

"I'm gonna head straight to Lena."

"Wait! Can you bring me home?"

"Fineee..."

She lifts her sister up and jumps into the sky. Quickly, she flies into the DEO to grab her Supersuit and get changed. After that she flies Alex, she already wanted to fly to her old apartment.

"Oh wait, I forgot to tell you something. Me and Sam... we kinda moved in together."

"Kinda?"

Alex laughs a little shy: "Well.. we did."

"Ok ok, I'm gonna drop you at Sam's."

After she dropped her sister, she searched for Lena. First she looked in her office at L-Corp, but she wasn't there.

Hesitant, she flies in front of her apartment. Her window is open, but she didn't had the courage to go in.

Lena sits at her bar table, a glass with alcohol in front of her. She was already drunk, but she still felt the fear inside her. She lays down a bit, her head lays on her arms. Tears escape her eyes.

Kara takes a deep breath and flies through the window.

"Lena?"

She flinches at the voice, but she couldn't believe that it was actually Kara's. Sad, she takes her glass and takes a sip out of it.

"Lena...," Slowly, Kara puts her hand on Lena's arm to stop her from drinking.

"I miss you so much."

"I'm back Lena, it's me."

"Kara...?"

"Yes, I'm here."

Crying, Lena presses herself at her and takes in her scent.

"I missed you so much, never leave again. I love you Kara... so so much...," She mumbles drunk on her shoulder.

Kara just holds her and strokes over her back.

"Lena... how are you...? Alex told me..."

"Please don't leave... I'm so sorry Kara, I need you..."

"I won’t, but talk to me, please."

Lena faces her and looks into her eyes. Her hand cups Kara's cheek and Kara leans a little bit on it.

"I need you Kara...," She presses a slobbery kiss on her lips, which ended in a passionate one.

Lena grabbed Kara's cape and pulled her to the bedroom.

"I want you."

"Lena, you're drunk."

"I don't care."

"Stop Lena. I won’t leave, I promise," Kara grabbed Lena's hands to stop her from undressing herself. Then she helped her to crawl on the bed, "I'm here when you wake up."

Lena felt asleep real quick, quietly Kara changed into some clothe which she got out of Lena's closet. _Isn't that one of my hoodies?_

Careful, she lies besides her and watches her sleeping. _I missed you so much..._

Single tears start to fall down her cheek.

. . .

Lena wakes up with an arm around her waist. She fells a warm breath in her neck. Her head hurts like hell. _Did I went to a bar and had a one night stand?_

Slowly, she looks through the room. _No, I'm home. So... he or she came with me?_

Her gaze wanders to the arm around her. _It's a she, good to know._

She turns around and sees blond hair. _Omg, that's not possible! How?_

Tears start to fall down, her heart cramps, quickly and carefully she leaves the bed. Her gaze wanders over the young woman in her bed. _Kara._

She felt confused and couldn't deal with it, so she grabs some clothe and ran out of her apartment.


	22. Chapter 22

When Kara woke up, Lena was already gone. But she knew where she would find her so she flied straight to this place.

"Lena?"

The young woman flinched at her voice, she didn't moved and starred on the water.

It's the place where they had their first real date. It's outside the city in the woods at a beautiful lake. At night you can see how the sunset is reflecting in the water.

Lena sits near the water leaning against a stone, her legs are pulled up to her chest.

"Why are you here...?"

"Alex came to get me. She told me that you're not ok and I... I'm worried about you."

"I'm fine Kara. You didn't have to come here."

"Lena, you cried last night. You looked really bad, so please don't tell me you're fine. I know I hurt you, but Lena... I love... you're important to me," Slowly, she sits down next to her, "And I don't want to see you hurt."

"I'm good," Her voice cracks and tears start to fall down her cheek.

"Hay, shhh... It's ok, it's ok Lena...," Quickly, she pulls her into her arms, which caused that Lena only cried more.

"I missed you so much," Lena buries her head in her neck.

"And I stay as long as you want me to stay."

"Promise?"

"Promise," With a little smile, she kisses her forehead.

They sit in silence cuddled up. Kara stroke over Lena's back and pressed a kiss here and there on her head.

"So... do you want to talk...?"

Lena shakes her head: "Not now please."

"Ok. Then later."

Lena's heartbeat finally slowed down a bit.

"Can we please get back to how it was...?," A little shy, Lena loosens a little bit and looks into Kara's eyes with a hopeful and excusing look in her own eyes.

"It won’t be the same, but Lena..."

"Please?"

"Lena, I...," She bites her lip and thinks about what she should say, "I still love you, I will always love you, but... all the things we said... we have to learn to trust each other again."

"I know... I'm so sorry for what I said... I know that it was stupid and wrong, I was so angry and hurt..."

"Hay, don't cry. It's ok, I deserved it. I'm sorry for keeping secrets and I promise you, I won’t lie to you ever again. No secrets, no lies, just the truth," Her hand rests on Lena's cheek and strokes away her tears.

"Please don't go... don't leave me again..."

"I won’t, I already told you that. I stay as long as you want me to stay. But Lena... you need to talk about everything. You need to stop pushing all of this away."

"I just... I can't... It hurts so much..."

"I know, but Lena, I'm here for you. You're not alone. You don't have to be afraid. You NEED to talk."

With a nod, Lena leans again against Kara's shoulder.

Together they stare at the water.

After a while they get hungry, so Kara decides to fly back and grab some food and blankets.

"It's getting a little bit cold, so I brought you some blankets and a hoodie. I hope I didn't forget anything."

"Thanks," With a sweet smile, she takes the blankets and her hoodie.

They spend the whole day just sitting there. When it's getting colder, Lena cuddles into the blanket.

"We could get into the cabin and stay overnight."

"We can't break into a random cabin Kara!"

"Why not? I'm Supergirl and I'm kinda sure that I can break doors."

"You could fly us back home."

"Yeah, I could. But I want to spend the night with you and I know that you would send me away when I bring you home. I want to stay close to you."

Lena blushes at her words: "Ok... let's stay here."

Grinning, Kara pulls her onto her lap.

"Just tell me when it's too cold."

"I will."

She cuddles herself more into Kara's arms and buries her face in her neck. Her lips are touching Kara's skin, so she feels Lena her breath on it.

"Lena... I have to tell you something... while I was at Argo..."

Lena felt, that it was nothing she wants to know, that it was something that would probably hurt her: "Shh... it doesn't matter. Let's just enjoy this moment."

But Kara wants to tell her what happened. She wants to tell her about Luc. Even if they weren't together, she feels like she cheated and she feels terrible for it.

They watch the sunset in silence.

"Let's get into the cabin."

"No... can we please stay a little bit longer?"

"It's getting cold Lena, you will get sick."

"I don't want to get up," She clings onto her.

"You don't have to," Laughing, Kara pulls her up. With her arm under her leg and on her back, she carries her.

They break into the cabin. Inside is nothing more than a table, some chairs, an oven and a bed .

Kara lays Lena down onto the bed, together with all the blankets. After that she crawls next to her. Lena cuddles up to her and pulls one blanket over Kara's body.

"I missed you Kara... I missed everything about you."

"And I missed you," She smiles down at her and kiss her forehead.

Hesitant, Lena leans over to her and connects their lips in a soft kiss.

"I love you," She whispers against her lips.

Smiling, Kara lays her arm around her waist.

Slowly, Lena gets up a bit, brushes her hair out of her face and stares down into Kara’s eyes.

"Kara...?"

"Hm?"

"I don't want this day to end."

"Me too..."

Kara pulls her down into a kiss, which ended with Lena under her and her hand slowly strokes under her shirt. Her cold hand makes Lena shiver.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to!," She pulls her hand away again.

"No... please... don't stop," She grabs Kara's hand.

"Are you sure?," Kara asks confused, never before she wanted her to go on. Every time she became a panic attack.

After a nod, Kara stroke again under her shirt. She fells the scars on her skin.

Slowly, she pulls the hoodie and the shirt over Lena's head and let it fall down next to the bed.

She knew that Lena's body was covered in scars, but to see them made her feel guilty again. Carefully, she strokes over them.

"I'm so sorry...," She whispers, but instead of getting an angry look, she got pulled into a kiss.

"Don't say you're sorry, it's not your fault."

Kara got lost into her eyes, she didn't even realize that Lena stroked with her hand under her shirt.

"I love you Lena," Smiling, Kara looks down at her.

"I love you Kara."

. . .

The next morning Lena wakes up laying in Kara's arms. Her head rested on her shoulder.

Her gaze wanders over their bodies. Their legs are intertwined and Kara's hand rests on her waist. Little snores escape her, which makes Lena grin a little bit.

"You're already up?," A sleepy voice asks.

"Hay you," Lena leans over and press a short kiss on her lips.

"That's a nice way to wake up."

Laughing, Lena lays back down on Kara's shoulder.

"Did I hurt you?," Carefully, Kara strokes over Lena's shoulder, which has a little bruises on it.

"No... It's ok, I didn't felt it."

"Are you sure?," Guilty she looks at her.

"Kara, I'm fine. I'm ok," Smiling, she kiss her again.

"Ok... good..."

"Last night was perfect."

"It was?"

"Yeah," A big smile appears on her lips.

They stayed the whole morning in bed, whispering sweet words into their ears. 

"Kara... I don't want to get back..."

"I could fly us somewhere where no one knows us."

"That would be nice... just the two of us."

"Yes... just us... we could fly to you and grab some clothe?"

"Ok, as long as you're with me."

"Always."

After a soft kiss they get up and fly back to Lena's apartment. They packed some clothe and other things and decided where they want to go first.

"I'm just gonna call Alex, I don't want to worry her."

"Sure."

She pulls her phone out and searches for Alex number.

"Kara?"

"Alex, hay! I just want to tell you... well... I'm gonna be away for a few days or weeks... we don't know it yet. So don't worry about us."

"You two talked?"

"Kinda."

"Oh.. ok... I don't wanna know more... have fun and be safe."

"Thanks Alex! Love you!"

"Love you too, idiot."

She puts her phone away again and hugs Lena from behind.

"Let's go."


	23. Chapter 23

The first place they visited was a little village in Norway. They lived in a house with a beautiful view on the forest and a little river. Every morning the sun woke them up.

"Good morning beautiful," A big grin appears on Lena's lips when she heard these words. Every morning she woke up with them.

"I'm getting used to this," She whispers against Kara's lips.

"That's good, because I already got used to it. And don't think I'm gonna give up on this. Are you hungry?"

"No, I'm good."

"Ok... do you know what we could do today?"

"We could go swimming?"

"Do you even can swim? I mean..."

"I tried it once with Lex... I hoped you would help me."

"Of course. I'm always here for you."

"But... we don't have swimsuits with us, do we?"

"Oh... no, but there was this lake in the woods, do you remember?"

"You mean..."

"No one would see us," She looks at her with a big grin.

"O...ok..."

Kara already got up and packed some fresh clothe, food and towels into a bag.

"I'm ready. We can go."

Laughing, Lena gets up and gets into Kara's open arms.

Not a minute later, they arrived at the lake.

"Having Supergirl as my girlfriend is really useful," Lena says grinning.

"Girlfriend?"

"Oh... I just... I thought... everything is nearly back to normal... I just..."

"Girlfriend sounds good to me."

Relieved, Lena leans her head against Kara's shoulder.

"Actually, it sounds perfect to me."

"Good..."

"Let's make it comfortable," Soft, she pushes Lena a bit away and lays a blanket on the ground.

She pulls out the towels and starts to undress herself. Still a little bit shy, Lena turns away. It wasn't the first time she saw Kara's body, but she still wasn't completely comfortable with it.

"Are you coming?"

"Yeah..."

"Hay, you ok?," Worried, Kara pulls her into a hug, which caused Lena to blush.

"It's nothing... It's just...," She bites her lip and tries to focus to Kara's eyes.

Grinning, Kara realizes what's going on.

"Lena, you don't have to be embarrassed. I love you and I don't care about your body. Ok no, I do care. I mean, look at you. You're beautiful, everything about you is beautiful," She stammers.

"I love you too," Lena smiles and kiss her.

"So let's go," Grinning, Kara pulls Lena's shirt over her head.

Hesitant, Lena starts to undress herself too and follows Kara into the water.

Kara already disappeared into the dark water. She lets the coldness surround her body.

"Kara?," Slowly, she goes into the water, till it reaches her waist.

The blond comes out of the water behind her and pulls her into a surprising hug: "Yes beautiful?"

Smiling, Lena puts her hands on Kara's and leans against her.

"There you are..."

"Wanna start?," She press a short kiss on her cheek.

After Lena nod, Kara turns her around and takes her hands.

"Ok, I'm always here. I won’t let go."

Lena puts all her courage together and Kara hold her up.

After a while she let go of Kara's hands and tried it by herself. Kara stayed always by her side, ready to help her.

"You're doing good," She says proud.

Out of breath, Lena layed her arms around Kara's neck. Her feets couldn't reach the ground anymore and Kara held on to her.

"Wanna take a little break?"

"Please."

Laughing, Kara carries her out of the water and to their blanket. Both of them take a towel and Lena cuddles up to Kara.

"Here, you should be hungry by now."

"Oh yes, thanks!"

After eating, Kara layed town on the blanket, her head resting on her arms. Soft, Lena brushes some strain hair out of her face.

"I packed a book for you into the bag," Kara says with a sleepy voice.

"Thanks," Lena smiles at this simple act and pulls the book out.

Her gaze wanders from her book to Kara and back to her book.

Suddenly, Kara's phone rings, causing Kara to wake up again. They haven't used their phones much, so both wondered why it would suddenly ring.

 **Alex:**  
Hay you two,  
wherever you two are right now: I hope you're good.  
Just wanted to check on you and remember you that my birthday is next month. Hope you two can come?  
Sam misses you too. We love you, stay safe!

 **Kara:**  
Hay you :)   
Yes, we're feeling perfect!  
I think we can manage to come back for a few days. Love you too!

"We could fly to some warmer place before we head back home. What do you think?"

"Sounds nice."

"Wanna swim again before we get back to the village and get dinner?"

With a big grin Lena gets up and runs to the water.

"I think that's a yes," Laughing, Kara runs after her.

. . .

Lena steps out of the bathroom and takes Kara's breath away. She wears a dark dress and some light makeup.

"Wow...," Kara stares at her with her mouth open.

"What do you think? Is that ok?"

"Wow...," Kara couldn't think straight anymore, her words left her.

Lena blushes a little bit under her gaze.

"You look... wow..."

"Kara?"

"Sorry, you're just so..."

"Is it bad?," Scared, Lena looks down at herself. Some scars shine through, the makeup couldn't hide them enough.

"What?! No! You look beautiful."

A little smile appears on Lena's lips.

"Let's go. Before I'm not able to leave."

"I love you Kara."

Kara just pulled her into a soft kiss. She takes her hand and they leave to get to the restaurant.

"Kara, you're starring again."

"Sorry, I can't help myself."

The waiter comes and takes their order, while he does this he tried to flirt with Lena.

Jealous, Kara lays her hand on Lena's, which smiles at her.

"Also, could we get some wine for my **girlfriend**?"

"Of course," Quickly, the waiter leaves them again.

"Kara, are you jealous?"

"No, why?"

Lena start to laugh: "You tried to kill him with your eyes."

"I don't know what you're talking about?"

"Kara, you still do. Hay, stop looking after him, look at me. I'm here with you, not with him."

"I know, sorry."

Her gaze wanders just a few times back to the waiter, but every time Lena reminded her, that she doesn't has to worry about him.

"Kara Danvers, stop being jealous. I love you."

"I can't help myself."

"I know, but Kara. I have only eyes for you. I always had," She carefully leans over to her and presses a kiss on her lips.

"I hope our kids will look like you," Kara whispers, lost in a little day dream.

Lena chokes on her drink.

"K...kids?"

"Yeah...? Don't you want kids?"

"I do but I didn't thought... well... I didn't thought you would want this... with me. And I don't know if I would make a great mum."

"Are you crazy? Of course! I already planned this since I realized that I'm in love with you. I want to marry you, move into a big house and have tons of kids with you."

Lena laughs at these pictures: "Maybe not a ton of kids, but I like this plan."

"Good, because I'll never give up on this plan."

Finally, the waiter comes back and brings their food. He cuts their intensive stare and left as quickly as he came.

"I wish I could get drunk," Kara says frustrated and watches her girlfriend.

Lena chokes again a little bit: "Wait. There's no way for you to get drunk?"

"Oh there is, but I don't think they have these stuff here, you know."

"Kara Danvers drunk... I think I haven't seen this."

"It was a onetime thing, Winn mixed me something, well he did it for Supergirl. I felt terrible, for like... an hour."

"You kidding me right?"

"Nope."

"That's pretty unfair."

Laughing, Kara smiles at her with an excuse.

Her gaze wanders to Lena's plate.

"Ok, let's make a deal. I mix something together for you and you get my rest."

"One hour headache for free food? Deal!"

With an evil grin, Lena gives her the plate. _I'm not Winn my dear, don't think it will last as long as his stuff._


	24. Chapter 24

Back in National City, Alex wanders nervous through the bedroom. She's been thinking about this for months now. She always knew that Sam was the one for her. It felt different than with Maggie.

Everything was planned out. Sam would be at work for a few more hours now, Ruby is at her friend’s house, the table downstairs is set up. Everything was ready. Besides Alex nerves. She felt scared and couldn't control her hands, which shake the whole time.

She stared down at the ring between her fingers. _What if she says no?_

Nervous, she called Kara for the fourth time. _Please pick up, pick up Kara._

"Alex? It's in the middle of the night here..."

"Finally! I need your help Kara! I'm so nervous. I don't know what to do," She rushes her words.

"Alex, slowly please," Her hand brushes trough Lena's hair, which lays sleeping on her shoulder.

"I want to ask her if she wants to marry me."

"WHAT?!," Kara says a little bit too loud. Groaning, Lena opens her eyes. "Sorry beautiful."

"Who's that?"

"Alex, she wants to ask Sam if she wants to marry her."

"She will what?," Now she's awake.

"Can you two stop whatever you're doing and help me please?"

"Of course sorry. What do you need?"

"I'm so nervous Kara, what if she says no?"

"She won’t say no," Lena says, while she lays back down on Kara's shoulder, which turned the phone on speaker.

"But if..."

"She won’t!"

"How can you be so sure?"

"Alex, I have eyes. I saw the looks she gives you and how she talks about you ALL the time when we're alone in the office. 'Alex did this, Alex told that...' She loves you."

"But what if she doesn't want me near Ruby?"

"Are you kidding? You love Ruby like she's your own. Sam knows that and she loves the way you're with her. They both love you. Stop thinking, she will say yes."

"Thanks... Kara give her a hug from me."

"I will."

"I really miss you two..."

"We miss you too."

"Are you coming to my birthday?"

"Yes, of course. We will stay a few days, I think. We haven't planned much."

"Ok, perfect. Ok thanks guys. I think I take a shower to calm down more."

"Call us, no text me when you asked her!"

"I will, bye!"

"Bye Alex!"

Still nervous, Alex gets under the shower. When she got out, she changed into new clothe. She gets down to wait for Sam and purse herself some Wine to calm her nerves. She fells the ring in her pocket.

"I'm home!"

"Sam! Stay there! Don't move!"

Confused, Sam stays in the front door. Alex jumps up from the couch and runs to her.

"Is everything ok?"

"Yes, everything is perfect. Why? How was work? Are you hungry?"

"Ehhh... Where's Ruby?"

"With a friend. Let me help you."

"Alex, are you ok? You're acting weird."

"Weird? How?," She laughs nervous.

"Just weird. You're shaking, Alex what's up? Calm down ok," She pulls her into a tight hug and press a kiss on her cheek.

"Sorry... I just... I wanted to make a romantic dinner for you..."

"You did?"

"Yeah... and I didn't know how you would react."

"That's really sweet."

Smiling, Alex pulls her to the table.

"That looks really good."

"Sit down, I get the food."

In the kitchen Alex takes a deep breath. _Ok calm down Alex, you can do that._

She carries the food out. While eating, Sam talks about her day in the office.

"Alex? Are you listening?"

"What? Yes, yes sorry."

"Hay... talk to me. What's on your mind?"

"It's... I've been thinking about us. Sam, I really love you. I love Ruby. And I can't think about a life without you two."

"I love you too Alex."

"No wait... I need to say this...," Slowly, Alex gets up and knees down in front of her, "I was never so much in love. Thinking about losing you... it kills me. I can't lose you. I love you so so much. Since the day a met you, since the game night at my sister's place... I can't think about someone else. You're always in my mind. Always."

She takes out the ring and looks up again.

"Sam... Will you marry me?"

Nothing.

Sam is completely wordless.

"Alex..."

"Please?"

"Of course... Yes... of course!," Some strain tears escape her eye.

Relieved, Alex puts the ring on her finger. Sam pulls her into a kiss and looks down at her hand. She can't believe that this happened.

. . .

 **Alex:**  
SHE SAID YES! I STILL CAN'T BELIEVE IT!

Kara reads her messages and starts to laugh.

 **Kara:**  
We told you she would, idiot.

"What's so funny?"

"Sam said yes," Kara shows Lena the phone.

"She's just like you."

"What do you mean?"

"Oblivious."

"Alex? Have you meet Alex?"

"Yeah?"

"She's definitely not. WAIT! I'm not oblivious!"

"Well..."

"Maybe I was, but not anymore!"

"Fine fine, let's not fight about this. We wanted to go to the beach, remember?"

"Are you still sure about this?"

"Yes, why?"

"It's just... I'm scared that you get a panic attack... you can't cover your body and... You're still not comfortable."

"I'm fine... as long as you’re with me."

"Ok, but the moment you feel uncomfortable we will leave again!"

"Sure."

Kara changed into her bikini and starts to pack their bag for the beach while Lena changed herself.

"You're starring... again," Lena says after she got out of the bathroom again.

"I'm sorry, I can't get over how beautiful you look."

Quickly, Lena grabs a shirt from Kara and puts it on.

"Are you ready?"

"Sure, let me just enjoy the view for a view more moments."

"Stop starring," Lena blushes and throws a pillow at Kara.

"Ok ok, we can go."


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not uploading, I have a massive writing blockade but I will try to give this story a proper end (I have currently 38 chapters (without the prologue) so I probably gonna write one more chapter and then the epilogue!) and maybe write a second part one day!

When Kara and Lena reached the beach everyone stares at them. First because they saw two beautiful women, but then because they saw all the scars on Lena's legs and arms.

Protecting, Kara lays her arm around her waist. She could hear what everyone whispered.

"This is a good place," She says and puts the bag down, "Do you want to swim or just stay here?"

"Let's swim later when it's getting a little bit hotter."

"Ok, here your book."

"What are you gonna do?"

"Just stare at you, take a nap or cuddle up with you."

It makes Lena blush again, she takes her book and makes herself comfortable.

Kara layed down and looks up to her, she starts to paint little circles on Lena's leg which create some goose bumps on her skin.

After a while she felt asleep, her hand resting on Lena's leg and her head buried in her side. Lena smiles down at her. _I'm so lucky that I got you back._

Her gaze wanders over the beach. Some kids are playing in the water. Parents are running after their children, yelling they should behave. Here and there are standing sandcastles. "Mummy, mummy, look!"

A smile appears on Lena’s lips. _That could be us in some years._

Kara wakes up again and stretches herself.

"Hay you."

"Hay beautiful," The word still made her blush.

"Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, I did," She sits up and kisses Lena's cheek.

"Wanna get into the water?"

"Sure, do you need to cool down?"

"Don't you? Stupid question, of course you don't."

"Sorry beautiful," She laughs and pulls her into a soft kiss.

"Then let's go."

They take off their shirts. Hesitant, Lena holds it in front of her body.

"Hay, you look great. Let them stare, I'm here and I don't care how you look. Besides you look stunning," A goofy grin appears on her lips.

"Thanks Kara..."

"Of course, come on now," She teases Lena a little bit and gets up.

Lena takes her hand for some support. Together they go to the water. They can feel the eyes on them, but Kara squeezed Lena's hand to tell her that she's not alone.

The water wasn't really cold, but cold enough to cool Lena's body down. She dives under the water and brushes her hair out of her face.

"Is it better?"

"Definitely."

They go a little bit more into the ocean.

Suddenly a ball falls down next to them into the water. A little kid runs after it. "Sorry!"

Lena takes the ball and throws it back.

"Thanks!," When the kid is near them it saw Lena's scars, "What happened to you?," It stares up to her with innocent eyes.

"I... I've been in an accident."

"Does it hurt?"

"Not anymore, just sometimes."

"Can I touch them?"

"Sure," She's a little bit confused about it but she couldn't say no to these eyes.

Careful, the little kid stroke over some scars.

"I hope you get better!," Smiling, the kid turns around again and runs back.

"Are you ok?," Kara asks her worried.

"Yes, I think so...?"

"That was the first time you let someone touch you, besides me."

Nodding, Lena turns around to face her.

"Are you sure you're ok?"

Again she nods.

"I'm proud of you Lena."

Suddenly a big smile appears on Lena's lips.

"I let someone touch me without freaking out."

"You did."

"I did. A totally stranger. And I didn't flinch. My mind didn't told me to run away and my heart is as calm as always."

Kara pulls her into a hug: "You did it Lena," She whispers.

Some relieving tears escape Lena. She presses herself against her lover and buries her face in her neck.

Back at the beach, Kara cuddles up to Lena. Her head is resting on Lena's shoulder, while the latter is reading her book.

Her hand strokes over her now bare skin. After the incident with the little kid she felt confident enough to leave the shirt lying next to her.

From time to time Kara presses a kiss on her skin, which caused Lena to smile.

"Freak!," Some dude suddenly said.

"What did you said?," Angry, Kara stares at him.

"You heard me."

"Kara stop," Lena grabs her arm, to keep her from getting up.

"No, please let go Lena, I don't want to hurt you. But this idiot..."

"Please, you know why I have these... that's enough."

"It's not, I won’t let him talk to you like that!," Kara stands up.

"Why are you defending this freak?"

"Because she's my girlfriend and one day she's gonna be my wife and the mother of my children."

"That's disgusting."

"Oh I'm gonna show you what's disgusting!," Angry, Kara steps in front of him.

"What do you wanna do hm?"

Kara grabs him and pulls him up.

"Never talk to her again, never even look at her again! You understand this?"

He gets scared a little bit and just nods. Kara lets him down again, but she pushes him to the ground.

"Now get out of my view or I...," She didn't had to speak out her threats, because he already started to run away.

The people around them start to clap their hands.

"That's what he deserved, he's always like that but no one stood up to him," A young woman says.

"What do you mean with that?"

"It wasn't the first time he said stuff like that. So thanks."

With a nod Kara sits down again.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm good. Don't be so worried."

"I will always worry about you."

"I really don't know how I deserved you."

"Because you're a wonderful and loving person. Lena, I mean what I said. One day I want you to be my wife. But first, I want you to heal and to get better."

"I will, with your help."


	26. Chapter 26

"Kara? Where are you going? Kara stop!"

"What? You told me you're hungry!"

"We're gonna go to the restaurant in a few hours, I'm fine Kara! Kara Stop! Come back to bed!"

"But... You're hungry..."

"I'm fine Kara."

"I'm back in a minute, I promise!," Before Lena can start to argue, Kara flies out of the room.

"Kara!," She calls annoyed after her.

A few minutes later, Kara comes back with a bag in her hand.

"I just bought you some fruits."

"You're such an idiot," Lena rolls her eyes and takes the bag.

"But this idiot makes you happy, right?"

"Hmm... yeah," With a big grin, she grabs Kara by her shirt and pulls her to her and into a kiss.

"What do you want to do till dinner?," She asks while eating.

"We could go into the city, do some shopping?

"Sounds good."

After she finished, Lena gets up to get ready. She takes some shorts and a wide shirt from Kara and puts them on. While she ties up her hair, she goes into their little kitchen to get her little backpack.

"Isn't that my shirt?"

"Maybe?"

Laughing, Kara lays her arms around her: "It looks different on you, but good."

"I'm ready to leave if you are."

"Yes! Let's go," She takes Lena's hand and Lena leans over to press a kiss on her cheek.

With Kara on her side, Lena is confident enough to resist all the starring looks on her.

They wander through the shops, looking for new clothe and other stuff.

"Hay, I'm gonna look into this shop there, can you wait for me here? I just need a few minutes?," Kara asks.

"Sure. I'm gonna be fine, I'll go through this."

"Ok, call me when you need me," She presses a short kiss on Lena's lips and leaves to go to buy something she saw a few days before.

In the meantime, Lena goes though the store. She stops in front of a beautiful dress, hesitant she takes it to try it on.

"I think that would look good on me," She thinks while she stands in front of the mirror.

"Lena? Hay beautiful. You look stunning," Kara says from behind her.

"Kara, don't sneak on me like that, you scared me!," With a little laugh, Lena turns around to face her lover.

"Wow... you really look stunning."

"Should I take it?"

"Definitely."

"But... it shows so much skin...," She turns around again and strokes over a scar.

"Lena you look beautiful in this. I could never say no if you try to seduce me in this."

A big grin appears on Lena's lips and she lays her arms around Kara's neck: "Good to know my love"

Kara's hands wanders to Lena's waist.

"Well to be honest you could wear a potato sack and I couldn't say no."

Lena pulls her into a kiss and strokes though Kara's hair.

"I don't know if I like this new confident on you."

"Hee! Sometimes I really hate you."

"I love you so much..."

"I love you too, sadly," She says joking and kiss her cheek, "Let me buy this and then we can go again."

When they're back, Kara disappears in the bedroom.

"Kara? We have to go now or we'll be late," Lena knocks on the door, "Are you ok love?"

"Yes, one moment."

Kara stares down on the necklace she bought Lena. She wasn't so sure anymore if she would like it. Careful, she holds it up and looks at the little chain pendant in the shape of a heart. Holding the necklace in her hands, she leaves the room.

"Is everything ok?"

"I have a present for you..."

"Ok?"

"You trust me right?"

"Of course?"

"Turn around and close your eyes."

Confused, she does as she's been told. With shaking hands Kara puts the necklace around Lena's neck.

"I hope you like it."

Lena opens her eyes again and looks down to see what it is. A smile forms on her lips while she takes it in her hand.

"It's beautiful," She whispers.

"Really?," A little bit nervous she bites her lip.

"Yes, thanks Kara... but I don't have something for you."

"I don't need something. Buuut you could wear your new dress for tonight."

Laughing, Lena agrees to it and get changed. Kara waits for her in the kitchen.

"Wow," They both say when they see each other.

"You still look stunning."

"You too, when did you bought this dress?"

"A few weeks ago."

"Wow... I think I just fell more for you."

Kara blushes and takes her hand: "Let's go, we're already late."

The whole evening Lena looks down on the necklace and every time a big smile appears on her lips.

"Hay, do you want to take a walk after dinner? The temperature should cool down tonight."

"Hmm? Yes, that would be nice," Lena's fingers touched the pendant.

"The waiter is flirting again with you," Kara says jealous.

"I didn't notice. My mind is with you."

After they payed, Lena pulled Kara to her.

"Also my love... I know that I don't want to see other eyes than yours and be in other arms than yours when I wake up," She leans over and press a kiss on Kara's lips, paying attention to that the waiter is watching them.

"Excuse me, I... here's my number," The waiter says to Lena.

"Oh sorry dear, I don't need your number," She answers while she pulls Kara more to her, causing a big grin of the latter.

"I just thought, well... You're really hot."

"Thanks, but I already found my happy ending."

"Maybe a one time thing? She could join us."

"Eww gross. The only person I wanna see naked is this beauty here in my arms. That's not gonna change. Let's go darling," She takes Kara's hand and pulls her out of the restaurant.

"Wow, a few months ago you would have never stood up to this idiot."

"I just told him the truth. I want to get my old self back, before all this happened. Because I really want to be your wife Kara, but... I want to take it slow... first healing. And when I'm better we can talk about this again."

"Lena Luthor, I'm falling for you every day more and more."

They stop to hug each other. Kara's places her hand on Lena's cheek.

"I'm sorry for leaving you, for lying to you. I won't do it again, I promise."

"It's ok, I forgive you for everything," She leans against Kara's hand, "How could I not... these last few weeks were the best in my life. I was never so happy... and it's all because of you Kara."

Smiling like two idiots, they continue to walk again. Kara strokes with her thumb over the back of Lena's hand while they are walking. When they reached the beach the sun started to go down.

"Let's watch the sunset!," Excited, Lena pulls Kara into the sand and sits down carefully.

She leans against Kara's shoulder and starts to play with her fingers.

"You're gonna meet my mum..."

"I'll what?"

"On Alex birthday, she's gonna be there."

"Do I have to be there?"

"Calm down, she's gonna love you. Also, her focus will lie on Sam. At least I can't remember that she already meet her, so she's probably angry with Alex. So don't worry."

"But... you're a Super and I'm a Luthor..."

"And I love this Luthor, don't worry. She will adore you."

"I love you too Kara... I really do, I hope you know that..."

"Of course I know that," She presses a kiss on her lips and smiles at her.


	27. Chapter 27

It is one day before Alex birthday.

Lena and Kara are finally back, since Lena sold her apartment, they are staying in a hotel.

"It's freaking cold here..."

"You can have one of my hoodies tomorrow."

"I just have long sweatpants...," She searches through their bags. They left most of their stuff back in Norway, since they didn't know when they get back to National City and they wanted to get back at least for a few more days.

"That's ok, it's just Alex."

"And what if we decide to stay longer?"

"Then I fly back and get our stuff, but right now I just want to sleep..."

"Yeah ok, I'm gonna stay up a little bit longer."

"Don't stay up to long."

"I won't."

Kara gives her a short hug and crawls on the bed.

"No goodnight kiss today?," Lena turns around to the a sleeping Kara. _Rest my love._

She sits down next to her and pulls the blankets over their bodies. After that she takes her laptop and goes though some work. She's still working on that alcohol thing for Kara.

Around an hour later, Kara cuddles up to her. _Even asleep she knows when I work to much, fine my love..._

Smiling, Lena puts the laptop away and lays down next to her. She cuddles into Kara's arms and closes her eyes.

"Goodnight my love."

The next day started late for the two. Kara woke up before Lena, so she got them some breakfast.

Careful, she climbs over Lena and leans down. She presses a kiss on her cheek and her forehead to wake her up. A little bit grumpy Lena tries to push her away.

"Five minutes...," She whispers.

Grinning, Kara press a kiss on her lips and strokes with her hand over Lena's body. Now awake, Lena lays her arms around Kara's neck and pulls her more into the kiss.

"Good morning beautiful," Kara gets up again.

"Don't stooop," Pouting, Lena tries to pull her back.

"We have to be at Sam's and Alex in an hour, we have to eat and you will probably get a shower," She gives her the food.

"Fine..."

Even with Kara flying them, they were too late.

"Is that really ok like this?," She looks down on her comfy clothe.

"Lena, you look beautiful. It's just my family and our friends, it's totally fine."

Nodding, she takes Kara's hand before they knock on the door.

"Hay you two!," Sam opens the door with a big smile and pulls them into a hug.

"Let me see what my sister got you! It's so beautiful, I'm so happy for you two!"

"Thanks Kara, come in. Alex is in the living room. Your mum is already here."

"Oh Rao... how did she react? Are you ok? Is Alex ok? Is she angry?"

"Kara let her breath."

"I think she likes me, I don't know. But she definitely adores Ruby."

When they get in, Kara takes Lena's jacket and gives it to Sam.

"Kara! Lena! Hay!," Happy to see her sister again, Alex jumps up and into their arms, "I missed you so so much."

"Happy birthday Alex."

"Omg Lena, you're so brown, what happened to you?"

"I forced her to get out," Kara laughs.

"Kara, you're back!," Winn says and greets his friend.

"Hay Winn."

"Mum is in the kitchen. I think you should tell her alone."

"Yes, thanks! Come Lena, you have to meet someone!," Kara pulls her to the kitchen.

Eliza is working on the desert and lost in her thoughts.

"Eliza?"

"Kara! Hay!," She pulls her into a hug.

"Ehm... that's Lena..."

"Lena Luthor?"

"Yeah, but wait before you judge!"

"I'm in love with her," Lena blurts out.

"Oh ok."

"Ok?"

"Yeah, just don't hurt her."

"I won't!"

Smiling, Eliza whispers to Kara: "She seems nice."

"She is."

"Let's get back to the rest."

They sit down on the couch.

"Oh, here Alex. It's nothing big, we didn't know what to get you," Lena gives Alex the present.

"Wine, really guys?"

"Yeah, this is from Norway and this from Australia. Just try it, they taste really good!," Lena shrugs and leans against Kara's shoulder.

"We gonna try these later," She puts them into the kitchen.

"Now tell us, where were you two?"

"First we explored Norway and ended up in a village near the forest. It was really beautiful there. And the last month we were in Australia."

"We can see that," Laughing, Alex points to Lena.

"Wait, but you look like always...," Confused, Winn looks from Lena to Kara and back.

"Sadly I don't gain much colour."

"Did you two planned something for the weeding?," Lena changes the topic to avoid more questions and Kara squeeze her hand as a thank you.

"Not much, we just found a place but couldn't decide the date," Sam says and sits down next to Alex.

"Let me see the ring again!"

Laughing, Sam holds her hand to Kara.

They spend the day talking about different things. Later in the evening, the two sisters ended up together in the kitchen.

"Lena seems better."

"She is. She even let a little kid touch her scars! And she hasn't so much trouble anymore to show them."

"And how are you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Are you happy?"

"Of course I am Alex! I love her so much. These last weeks... it was just perfect."

"That's good. As long as you're happy," Alex smiles at her and kiss her cheek.

"Hay you two. Alex where is the beer?," Lena steps into the kitchen to get some drinks, Alex points to the fridge.

"Hay beautiful."

Lena blushes again and takes out the beer.

"Since when are you drinking this?"

"Oh, it's for Winn."

"Do you need something?"

"I'm good thanks."

"Not even a kiss?," Grinning, Kara pulls Lena to her.

"Not gonna say no to this."

"Eww gross."

After Lena leaves again, Kara stares after her.

"You're starring Kara."

"I know."

"She really makes you happy."

"Yes, I hope I can stay with her forever."

"I don't want to ruin everything, but you know that you won't get old together right?"

"Yeah... I know... I want to ask her to come with me to Argo City. I don't want her to worry about me and I want to be me, just me."

"As long as you visit me."

"Sure, auntie Alex needs to see our kids."

"Auntie Alex..."

"Yeah, nearly as good as Mummy right?"

"Oh yes!"

"Alex! Ruby wants to give you her present," Sam calls for her.

"I'm coming."

They both sit down again on the couch.

"I hope you like it," With an innocent smile, she gives Alex the package.

Slowly, she opens it, it seems like it is empty. Confused, she looks up but continues after Sam and Ruby just smiled at her.

Some papers appears, on top lays a little letter with Ruby's handwriting. Alex takes it out and starts to read.

_**Hay Alex or should I say mum?** _   
_**Well depends on what you say to this.** _

Still confused, Alex takes the sheets under the letter and starts to read them.

**Application for adoption**

Tears appears in Alex eyes while she reads the application. She just had to sign the last piece of paper.

"Has someone got a pen?," She asks quite, wipes the tears away and pulls Ruby into a hug.

Everyone stares at her confused.

"So it's a yes?," Ruby asks.

"Of course it is," Alex voice cracks a little bit while she looks down on the application.

Sam brings her a pen and some tissues.

"I love you...," Alex says to both of them, still in tears.

With a shaking hand, she signs the paper and pulls Sam and Ruby to her.

"Did you know about that?"

"Guess who got her the paper. She told me weeks ago that she wants that," Sam answers and kiss her cheek.

"So mum do you want your other present?"

"There's more?," Alex tries to brush her tears away.

"It's from both of us," Sam gives her a little box.

Alex takes it and opens it hesitant. "Am I gonna cry more?"

"Probably."

A ring appears in the box.

"Since you already asked me... well... Alex, would you marry us?"

"Us?"

"You're not just getting me..."

"Of course I will. Nothing more than this!"

With a big smile, Sam puts the ring on her finger before she gets pulled into a kiss.

"I love you two so much!"

Alex pulls them both to her, on her mouth a big happy smile.


	28. Chapter 28

Kara and Lena decided to stay a little bit longer and go back to work. Lena continues her work at L-Corp and Kara starts at CatCo again.

They moved together in a small apartment, it was just a big room with one bed, a small couch and a little kitchen in it, besides the bathroom of course.

"Kara darling?"

"Yes?," She sticks the head through the bathroom door.

"It's gonna be a little bit later today."

"Oh that's fine, James asked me to do an interview and I don't know how long that's gonna take."

"Call me when you're back home."

"Of course," Grinning, Kara flashes to Lena to press a kiss on her lips, "Don't work too much."

"See you later love," She gives Kara a loving smile and leaves to go to work.

But of course Lena worked too much, she just got lost in her work like always.

"Miss Luthor? Miss Danvers is here," Her new assistant says.

"Kara? Let her in."

"Lena, hay," Kara comes in and hugs her girlfriend, which stood up to meet her half the way.

"What are you doing here?"

"Bringing you lunch because I know you."

With an innocent smile, Lena takes the bag with food from Kara and sits down on the couch.

Kara sits down next to her and Lena used this opportunity to cuddle up to her.

"I'm happy that you're here."

"Eat my love, the rest is for dinner."

"Thanks," Lena kisses her cheek and starts to eat.

A few minutes later, Sam enters the room. She looks down on a tablet and didn't notice Kara.

"Lena, could you look over this? This makes no sense to me... Oh hay Kara! Sorry I didn't notice that you're here."

"It's ok, I have to go anyway. Have fun you two. Don't work to late Lena," She press a last kiss on her lips and leaves the office.

"Sorry," Sam looks at Lena with an excusing smile.

"Let me take a look."

. . .

It gets pretty late, the sunlight is already gone. Lena is still in her office and goes over some papers.

Suddenly there was a loud explosion. _What's wrong with this city?_

She was calm until she heard the screams outside the building. Panic starts to rise inside her. Her mind went back again.

_She was running, how long was she running? Her feet's hurts and started to bleed hours ago. She was finally able to escape him._

_"Luthoooor, I will get you!"_

_Scared, she keeps running through the forest. She was exhausted and tired but she couldn't stop, she couldn't get caught again. But her legs couldn't carry her anymore._

_Suddenly, she heard voices, as fast as she could she runs to them._

_"Help me... you need to help me!"_

_She breaks down, the exhaustion is to much._

_"Luthor!," He calls again._

_"He's gonna kill me... please help me."_

_But they couldn't help her, when he arrived the camp he killed them all. Screaming, they tried to escape him._

_"Look what you've done!"_

_Scared, she gets up and tries to run away again. But he just shot her in her leg. Screaming, she falls down._

_"Don't even try that again!," He gets angry._

_He stands over her and puts the gun to her head._

_"I swear, try that again and I kill your friends!"_

_"Let me go... please," She begs._

_"Not until I got my revenge!"_

_Grinning, he pushes her down and tears her shirt apart..._

"Miss Luthor?," Her assistant enters the room.

"Miss Luthor?," She repeats her question.

Careful, she touches Lena's shoulder, causing the young woman to flinch together.

"Miss Luthor, I just want to say that I'm going now."

"Thanks..."

"Are you ok Miss Luthor?"

"I'm fine, I just... You should head home. Is Miss Arias still in the building?"

"Yes, she's working in her office."

"Ok, thanks."

Lena packs her bag and goes to Sam's office.

"Sam...?"

"Lena hay, is everything alright?"

She shakes her head: "Could you bring me home?," She asks hesitating.

"Of course, let me just sign these."

"Sure."

After a few minutes they go to Sam's car and drive to Lena's apartment.

"Do you want to talk?," Sam asks worried.

"I... I was back there... I don't know why... It's the first time since Kara came back..."

"Maybe you worked too much?"

"I don't know... Could you please not tell Kara?"

"If you promise me that you tell her."

"Yeah, I will."

"We're here, sleep well Lena."

"See you tomorrow."

Back in the apartment Lena puts her bag in the small hallway. She grabs a hoodie from Kara and takes a long shower. She feels like her body would be dirty again.

Lena puts the hoody on, takes a wine glass and sits down on the couch. While she's drinking, she tries to push the memories away or at least drown them with the alcohol.

Hours later, an empty wine bottle rolls from the couch table.

"Lena?," Kara asks with a sleepy voice and gets out of the bed.

"Hay you... I didn't want to wake you up..."

"Are you ok?," She sits down next to her and puts the wine bottle back on the table.

"Sorry for waking you up," Some tears escape her eyes.

"Hay, it's ok. Tell me what you need."

Lena leans against her and buries her head in her neck.

"Just stay with me."

"Of course beautiful."

It takes a while until Lena falls asleep, Kara picks her up and carries her to the bed.

"We gonna talk tomorrow," She whispers and pulls her into her arms.

Lena wakes up with a big headache, grumbling she turns around and pulls the blanket over her head.

"Morning beautiful," Kara calls from the kitchen. She got her some pancakes and tea, "Get up, I brought you food."

"How late is it?"

"10 am."

"I'm gonna be late...," She mumbles in her pillow.

"I already called your assistant and told her that you're gonna stay home."

"What? Why? Did Sam told you something?"

"Because you were drunk and you need to talk about what happened."

"So Sam told you?"

"What do you mean? She told me nothing, but your reaction tells me that definitely something happened."

Kara goes to the bed and sits down next to her.

"What happened Lena?"

Lena turns around to lie on her back, she brushes her hair out of her face and bites her lip.

"Lena please talk to me... Just because you felt better doesn't mean you don't need to talk about it," Careful, she takes Lena's hand.

With a nod, Lena sits up and takes a deep breath.

"Ok... I try..."

Kara brushes some hair behind Lena's ear: "Take your time."

"He... he didn't hold me in one place, we changed the locations all the time. First he just hold me captured in a dark room, but with the time he got confident... he started to punch me and tried his knifes...," Her voice breaks and she looks down to their hands, so Kara pulls her into her arms.

"He brought me into another room to clean my wounds and get some food... one time we picked up a couple. He said that when I say something that he will kill them... and you... he knew... he knew about my feelings for you..."

"Wait, how? How did he know about that?"

"He stalked me or well us, months before he kidnapped me."

Shocked, Kara starts to stroke over Lena's back.

"He held me in this little cage, one day he didn't closed it properly and I escaped. I don't know how long I ran... There was this ground of camper... He caught up to me and killed them and he... he touched me...," Lena broke under the memories.

"Hay, shhh.. It's ok... you're safe," Kara brushes over her cheek and the tears away. _That's why she didn't let someone touch her and why she always jerked back._

She knew that he tortured her, but to hear this broke her heart.

"He can't hurt you anymore."

"I know..."

"You can always talk to me, you don't have to be afraid."


	29. Chapter 29

"James drop it!"

"But Kara."

"I said drop it! She's my girlfriend! Just because you're jealous you can't talk about her like that!"

"Danvers is that article ready?"

"Here sir."

"Kara listen to me!"

"No James! Stop it. Let go of me!," Angry, she pushes him away, "I don't want to listen to you, Lena is a good person. You all just don't know her! You're all just judging her because of her last name. Leave me alone James."

Annoyed, she leaves to get to her table but instead she runs straight into Lena.

"Lena hay, what are you doing here? How long have you been here?"

"Long enough and it's lunch time?"

"Right! Sorry, I totally forgot."

"That's ok, I just head back to L-Corp."

"No, wait I'll come with you," Quickly, Kara grabs her bag and jacket and takes Lena's hand, "Let's go."

"Kara don't forgot what I said!"

"Shut up!"

"What was that about?"

"Nothing important. Nothing you have to think about. He's just jealous."

"Ok, if you say so."

"Alex asked if we want to join them in the bar later."

"Sure why not..."

"Hay, are you ok?"

"Yes, I just... I miss you..."

"I miss you too."

"And I miss the time we had together... it was just us. No one knew us, no one judged us. I really miss that feeling."

"Me too... But hay, we could leave next month again, maybe we could go to Paris?"

"That sounds really good," Lena smiles at her.

"Let's do this."

. . .

They meet with Alex and Sam in the bar. Alex waved at them when they entered.

"Hay you two."

"Hay you."

"What do you want?"

"Just a club soda."

"Actually... are you two ok if she gets drunk?," Lena asks grinning.

"Sure? But how?"

She pulls a few little bottles out of her pocket.

"I mixed a little bit together."

"You didn't..."

"I did, try it. It works all the same, it just taste different."

"Luthor you surprise me every time," Alex says.

After the first three bottles, Kara was already wasted.

"Did you think that through?"

"Oh yeah, it's fine. I mixed something to get her sober again, but she gets that just in case of an emergency. She said the last time she felt just a few hours really bad, well this should last until tomorrow."

"That's kinda evil."

"Alex admit it, you think it's unfair that we get a terrible headache for hours and she..."

"Ok fine! You did good Lena."

Grinning, they watch Kara dancing through the bar.

"She's so cute..."

"Lena close your mouth."

"Alex, don't be so mean, you're the same."

"I'm not!"

"You're babe, I'm sorry. But it's really sweet," Sam grins and press a kiss on her cheek for an excuse.

Kara comes back to them and lays her arms around Lena's neck.

"Guys I feel so good. Wait a moment, I have a girlfriend, who are you?," She raises an eyebrow.

"Kara, drink some water or you get a headache tomorrow," Alex pushes her glass over to her.

"Thank youuu!"

After drinking she turns to Lena again.

"You look like my girlfriend."

"Because I am love."

With a goofy smile she looks at her.

"You good?"

"Yeeeees. Uhhh I love that song!"

"Go have fun love."

Grinning, Kara runs away.

"So have you two planned more for the weeding?"

"No... we wanted to have it at this beautiful castle but they don't want to have a gay wedding there..."

"I have a friend that has a big house and garden, I could ask him."

"You don't have to."

"I want to, see it as your wedding gift."

"Thanks Lena."

"I'm gonna get us some drinks and see how Kara is."

Kara sits at the bar and watches her.

"Hay, could we get another round?," Lena asks the barkeeper.

"Hello beautiful," Kara goes over to her and tries to be cool.

"Are you ok my love?"

"As long as I can see this beautiful face I'm gonna be ok. I'm Kara."

Confused, Lena takes the drinks and goes back to the others, Kara close behind her.

"Here, your drinks."

"Lena, why is she starring at you like this?"

"I have no idea."

"Alex, shhhh Alex, since when do you have such a beautiful friend?," Kara tries to whisper to Alex, which choked on her drink.

"Kara are you ok?"

"Yes, but tell me. Can you get me her number?"

"Luthor, does this stuff has side effects?"

"I don't think so, it's just Kara being drunk."

"Oh hell, please no..."

Kara takes all her courage and sits down next to Lena.

"It's handy that I have my library card because I'm totally checking you out," Kara searches through her pockets, "Shit I forgot it at home."

"What is she trying?," Sam whispers to Alex.

"Shhh, I wanna know what she would do when she isn't oblivious!," Lena faces them with a smirk.

"Can you touch my hand? I want to tell my friends I've been touched by an angel."

Smiling, Lena takes her hand in her own.

"You could also have a kiss?"

"I think I'm dreaming. Such a beautiful being wants to kiss me?"

Lena smirks and kisses her cheek, causing a goofy grinning Kara to stare at her.

"Remember me to make more of these."

"Hell no, definitely not!"

"Beautiful? Can I call you beautiful?"

"Of course you can."

"I've lost my teddy bear. Can I sleep with you instead?"

"Oh love..."

"No Lena, don't say it! Please don't say it! This is still my sister!"

"Fine, I won't say it," Lena laughs.

Kara tries to think of more ways to pick her up.

"I'll just go to the toilet, can you keep an eye on her?"

After her friends nod, Lena gets up and leaves.

A few minutes later, Kara notices that she's gone.

"Where's my beautiful?"

Alex points to the toilets. She isn't wasting a second to get back to Lena. The second she steps out, Kara is already by her side.

"Hay beautiful. My friend over there is a little embarrassed to ask for your phone number. She wants to know where she can get a hold of me in the morning."

"Check your phone, you have my number. Hay could you go to Alex? I'll be with you in a minute."

"You promise?"

"Yes I promise, if you wait for me with Alex, you'll get a kiss.

Grinning, Kara turns around and goes to her sister.

Lena goes over to the bar and gets herself water. While she's waiting, a guy tries to hit on her.

"You're really hot, can I get your number?"

"Nope."

"Oh why not? Fuck, you're really hot..."

"Sorry, I have a girlfriend."

"Just try it, you won't regret it."

"I don't think so..."

Alex looks to her and sees how he tries to touch her: "Kara, go and save your girl."

Kara's face turns immediately from a goofy smile to jealousy.

"Hay beautiful, need a hand? Yours looks so heavy."

"Sure," Smiling, she holds out her hand to Kara.

"Wait what? Why can she..."

"She's more my type, sorry," Lena lets Kara pulls her back to the table, "Thanks darling."

"Do I get my kiss now?"

"Of course that's what she remembers..."

Laughing, Sam and Alex watch them.

Lena puts her glass on the table before she lays her arms around Kara's neck and press a soft kiss on her lips.

"Wow, these lips are even softer as I thought..."

"I really love you Kara," She whispers and smiles at her.

"This song is beautiful! Just like you. Hay, let's dance together! Can I ask you for this dance my beautiful angel?"

"Just because it's you my love."

Kara starts to grin like an idiot and pulls her to the dancing floor.

"Alex?," Sam looks at her fiancé and grins.

"Oh no..."

"Oh yes, come on babe," She pulls her with her and to Kara and Lena.

Kara's hand landed on Lena's waist, she pulled her near her and now grins at her. Lena leans her head against Kara's shoulder.

"Beautiful?"

"Yes?"

"Can I take you home tonight?"

"Yes you can."

Now Kara grins even more.

After the song ended, they sit down again. Kara pulls Lena on her lap, she can't stop to stare at her.

"Do you need help to get her home later?"

"I don't think so, she's gonna run after me like a little puppy."

"Well, that's probably right."

"Talking about home... when do we go?," Sam asks and leans tired against Alex.

"We can go if you want."

They agree to head home when everyone finished their drink.

"Kara darling? Let's go home, ok?"

"Can I come with you?"

"I already said yes to this," She gets up from her lap and takes her hand.

"Can you write one of us when you're home?"

"I will, stay safe you two."

"Bye Lena, keep an eye on my little sister."

After saying their goodbyes everyone heads home.

It takes Lena and Kara longer than normal, since Kara had to stop every few minutes to tell Lena some compliments.

When they're finally home, Lena gives Kara her pyjama: "Get changed love."

While Kara is in the bathroom, Lena texted Alex and Sam.

 **Lena:**  
We're home now. I think it's gonna be a long night for her (I can see her sitting in front of the toilet)

 **Alex:**  
She's gonna hate you for that, but good to know that your stuff works!

 **Lena:**  
She's gonna forgive me, so I can live with that! :)

"Darling, do you need something?"

"I'm good."

Grinning, Lena gets changed and steps into the bathroom.

"Do you have some headache pills?"

"I don't think they're gonna work."

"Right... can you at least sit with me?"

"Sure," She sits down and pulls Kara's hair out of her face.

After more minutes in front of the toilet, Kara finally felt a little bit better.

"Let's get you into the bed."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think that's one of my fav chapters, I loved writing this and hope you liked it too! :)  
> This story will probably end after Chapter 37 (+Epilogue) since I don't have any motivation to write at the moment. BUT I'm gonna write a part two!


	30. Chapter 30

Kara fells like her head would explode. Lena was already up and made her some breakfast and tea. She is watching her from the kitchen table.

 **Alex:**  
How is she?

 **Lena:**  
As I said, she had a long night. I think she's slowly waking up again.

"Darling, are you alright?"

"Is my head exploding?"

Laughing, Lena goes over to her and gives her a glass with water. She helps her to sit up and Kara leans her head against her.

"You're just drunk my love."

"Still?"

"Yeah," Lena grins and kisses her forehead.

"Please... never give me that stuff again..."

"Why not, you had pretty much fun last night."

"Oh Rao... I can't even remember last night! What did I do?"

"You were hitting on me with these really bad pickup lines, it was really cute."

"Oh no..."

"And you saved me from this jerk that didn't want to accept my no."

"What did he do to you?!"

"Nothing, my hero came and saved me," She smiles at her.

"My head hurts so much..."

"Are you hungry?"

"Not much..."

"At least drink the tea, I mixed something to make you sober again. Maybe you want to eat when it starts to work and you should take a shower," She helps her up to sit down at the table.

"Thanks Lena... Are you coming with me?"

"Coming with you?"

"Under the shower."

"Oh.. Su..sure," She blushes and pushes the tea cup to Kara.

After finishing the tea, Kara felt already a little bit better. She takes Lena's hand and pulls her to the bathroom.

"Lena? You would need to undress yourself to get under the shower."

"Yes, sorry."

Kara grins and lays her arms around Lena's neck.

"Am I distracting you?"

"Kinda," Her gaze wanders Kara half naked body down.

Laughing, Kara kiss her cheek and pulls Lena's shirt over her head.

"Come on beautiful," She throws her underwear on the ground and steps into the shower.

Lena stared at her for a few more seconds before she was able to join her. Careful, she strokes over her back. Smiling, Kara turns around to face her.

"Hay you."

"Hay," She tries to focus on Kara's eyes.

After Kara press a kiss on her lips, she turns around again and lets the water fall down her face.

Lena's hands stroke again over Kara's back. Hesitant, she presses a kiss on Kara's neck. She gets a little bit shy, when Kara leaned against her to signal her that she can go on.

She never initiated something herself.

Careful, she brushes Kara's hair away and keeps kissing her neck.

"Don't stop," She whispers and leans more against her.

. . .

"Hay Alex, what's up?"

"Just checking on you."

"I'm better again."

"Good, just making sure you remember game night?"

"Of course, your house at 6pm because of Ruby, right?"

"Yes, see you two later!"

They end the call.

"Who was that?," Lena gets out of the bathroom and tries to get her hair dry again.

"Just Alex," Kara answers with her mouth full of food.

"I see you got hungry?"

Kara grins at her: "I wonder why, maybe because of our shower that felt like I'm in heaven."

Lena blushes and sits down next to her. Still grinning, Kara brushes her hair behind her ear and presses a kiss on her cheek.

"I love you."

On time at 6pm they stand in front of Sam and Alex house. Lena cuddles on Kara's arm.

"You ok?"

"Yes, I just want to feel you near me."

They sit down with their friends in their living room.

"Can we mix the teams this time?," Winn asks, a little bit annoyed that Kara and Alex are already making plans to humiliate their friends.

"What? No!"

"Come on babe, you two are always a team. Let's team up and beat her together."

"Fine..."

"What? Alex! No!"

"You can team up with Lena."

"But..."

"But?," Lena looks at her and raises an eyebrow.

"We are always a team..."

Alex gets up to sit down next to her fiancé.

"Traitor," Kara pouts.

"Sorry Kara, but I won't risk to ruin my night later."

"Eww mum!"

A big smile appears on Alex lips, she still wasn't used to Ruby calling her mum. But it makes her proud that she saw her as her mum.

"Kara darling, come over here."

Finally, they figured out their teams:   
Sam-Alex, Kara-Lena, J'onn-Ruby and James-Winn.

James always looks over to Kara and Lena, which are cuddling and flirting all the time.

"Oh I called my friend and he said that you two can have your wedding at his place. Here he send me some pictures but you can go there and he would show you everything," Lena gives Sam her phone.

"This place is beautiful Lena!"

"And he said that he could organize some waiter if you want. He has a niece who works at a restaurant and she and some friends would do that."

"Thanks Lena, that's so nice of you."

Kara's gaze wanders over to James. _I told you she's not evil._

"Did you heard that Supergirl is back?," Winn says excited.

Lena looks over to Kara and rises questioning an eyebrow.

"She saved this school bus full of kids," Winn continues.

"When was that?," Ruby turns to him excited and the two start their discussion.

Kara gets up to get some food out of the fridge. She stands in front of it when Lena approaches her and hugs her from behind and buries her face in her hair.

"Hay you," Smiling, Kara intertwines their hands and takes out some left overs.

"Are you sure that you can just take that?"

"Alex always does the same."

She tries to turn around, but Lena won't let go of her.

"Lee, can you let go."

She just nods, but still won't move. After a few more minutes she let's go of her again and let Kara turn around.

"What was that with Supergirl? I thought you wanted a little break?"

"Yeah, but I couldn't let these innocent kids die," She starts to eat.

"Typical Kara," Lena smiles, "But you could've told me."

"Sorry," Kara looks at her with a soft smile, "Let's get back."

"Wait," Lena takes her hand and presses a kiss on Kara's cheek, "I love you Kara."

"And I love you."

Lena cuddles into her arms with a big happy smile on her face.


	31. Chapter 31

It's been months since Kara left Argo City without a word to Luc. He knew from her mother that she left to get back to earth.

Finally, his space ship was ready and he could follow her.

It's been weeks since he arrived, he searched for her everywhere.

**The girl of steel finally back**

She left without a word, but finally Supergirl is back again!

_National City, Kara I'll find you!_

He flies over the city and searches for the blond woman.

"Aleeeeex!," Winn shouts through the DEO.

"What?"

"There's... a kryptonian over the city. I think you should call Supergirl!"

Quickly, Alex pulls her phone out and calls Kara.

"Alex?"

"Kara, we have a problem," She whispers in her phone.

"Bad timing Alex," She mumbles in the phone.

"No Kara, listen to me."

Kara bites her lip, Lena sits over her and kiss her neck.

"Put the phone away."

"It's Alex..."

"Just end it."

"Alex, can I call later?"

"NO! Oh god... ewww... am I interrupting something? Oh no, don't tell me! There's a kryptonian flying over the city! We need Supergirl, NOW."

"What?!," Kara sits up, causing an annoyed gaze of Lena.

"Kryptonian dude over the city, now move your ass over."

"I'm on my way!"

"Are you kidding me?"

"Sorry Lena, I'm gonna make it up to you later, I promise!," She flashes out of the bed and into her Supergirl outfit.

"Go and save the day love," She says and exhales loudly.

"Love you," Smiling, she presses a soft kiss on Lena's lips and flies out of the apartment.

She stops in front of the kryptonian.

"Luc?! What are you doing here?"

"Kara, I finally found you!"

"Why are you here?"

"Because I missed you Kara."

"Luc I..."

"Now we can finally be together!"

Suddenly, Alex voice speaks through her earpiece.

"Supergirl, who is that?"

"He's no threat. He followed me from Argo City."

"Who are you talking too?"

"Come with me and don't say anything," She flys to the DEO.

She brings him into a conference room. Alex rushes into the room and closes the door.

"Who's this?"

"That's Luc..."

"I'm here to get Kara back home."

"First, don't call me Kara, here and in this outfit I'm Supergirl. You know, my secret identity because I'm a hero?"

"Kara, what is he talking about?"

"Why can she call you like this?"

"She's my sister."

"Kara, can you please answer my question?"

"She's my mate."

"I'm not."

"She is."

"I am not."

"Mate?"

"Something like a wife."

"But Lena..."

"That's why he's not my mate."

"What's Lena?"

"My... mate."

J'onn enters the room and looks confused between the three.

"Supergirl? What's going on?"

They spend the entire night and morning with discussing what they should do with him.

At the end they decided that he would stay in the DEO until they have figured out more or he decides to leave again.

Lena steps angry into the DEO and calls for Alex.

"Oh shit..."

"Don't tell me you didn't write her last night..."

"I eventually forgot about this."

"If I'm not back in two minutes, come and safe me."

Careful, Alex approaches Lena.

"Where is Kara?"

"She's fine, just go home and send her to you."

"Oh you will? And when? In four days? I'm here to bring her home. She promised me to send the weekend alone."

Slowly, Kara comes out of the safe room and goes over to her sister and her lover.

"Lena what are you doing here?"

"Supergirl, could you bring Miss Luthor back home?"

"Oh yeah sure, but what's with our little problem?"

"J'onn and I will take care of it."

With a nod, Kara lays her arms under Lena's leg and on her waist and flies back home.

They're not even a second back, when Lena starts her rant.

"Lena, slow down I can explain."

"Sure you can."

"There was this kryptonian and I know him... he won't leave again because... he thinks we're... mates..."

"Mates? Like husband and wife? Wait, what happened on Argo?"

"Let's sit down ok? So... my friend wanted me to meet him, she didn't thought I would go back to earth. We had dinner together with her and her husband. And on the way back he asked me on a date. If I would've known that we had still a chance and you would take me back... I would've never said yes to it! And well... after the date... he took me home with him..."

"You slept with him?"

"Yes... and I regretted it the second I woke up the next day and I tried to avoid him as best as possible."

"And now he's on earth..."

"Yes he is..."

"Do I have to worry about him?"

"No! Never!"

Lena wasn't as convinced as she hoped she would be.

"Lena I swear, you're the only one for me. I don't want to be with someone else," She takes her hands and looks at her beggingly.

"Ok..."

"And I know that I promised that we spend the weekend alone... I'm sorry..."

"I forgive you, when you make up for yesterday."

Kara starts to grin and kiss her soft.

. . .

Luc "escaped" the DEO and followed Kara to the apartment. He watched them the entire night. And slowly but surely he gets more and more jealous of Lena.

_Why can this human sleep with MY Kara?! What is she thinking?! I won't allow that! She's my mate! Mine!_

Angry, he follows Lena the next day. He watches her every day.

_Kara_ _spends_ _too much time with this human! I have to separate them and get my Kara back!_

One evening he implements his plan.

The two lovers arranged a date for the evening. Lena is on her way, after she left her office.

 **Lena:**  
I'm on my way love ❤

 **Kara:**  
Ok, see you there 😊

The restaurant is just around the next corner, but suddenly a hand grabs her arm.

"How dare you to seduce my mate!"

Lena starts to scream in pain. He doesn't has his powers under control.

"You will pay for this!"

His hand grabs her neck and he throws her into a wall, causing her to hit her head.

She quickly starts to bleed and loses consciousness. But he won't stop to hit her.

Meanwhile Kara wonders why it takes her so long to come.

"I won't allow you to take her away from me!"

Kara gets worried. _Maybe she had a panic attack on her way?_ She decides to go to her office.

She nearly steps around the corner when Luc heard her and flies away, leaving Lena's body laying on the ground.

"Lena!"

Quickly, she flashes to her and pulls her body into her arms. Scared, she listens to her heart beat. Nothing.

"No... Lena... Come back... come back to me! You can't leave me! Please!," Tears start to fall down her face.

"Alex! She can help you!"

Desperate, she flies her to the DEO and calls for her sister and for help. She flies her into Alex lap and lays her down on the small hospital bed.

"Kara..."

"Please help her Alex!"

"Kara..."

"Alex please!"

"I can't... She's gone..."

"No... No!," She cries even more and pulls Lena's body back into her arms, "You can't leave me... you can't... please come back... come back... I need you Lena... I love you... please..."

"Kara...," Alex whispers and hugs her a bit. She presses her a kiss on her head, "I'm sorry..."

"Come back to me..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe, Sorry?  
> What do you think, am I evil, she's gone and the next chapters are about her lose? Or will something else happen?  
> I guess you have to wait to know what will happen 🤗


	32. Chapter 32

"Kara. Kara! Wake up!"

"Lena!," Kara screams crying and sits up.

"Shhh babe... it was just a dream."

"Lena, you're ok."

"It was just a dream."

Desperate, Kara presses Lena against her and takes in her scent.

"You're ok... You're alive..."

"Yes, I'm here and I won't leave you."

It takes Kara a while to calm down again.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Kara thinks a moment and nods soft. Hesitant, she lets go of Lena and looks down at her hands.

"You... you died...," Tears start to fall down her face again.

"Hay... I'm here..."

"I know... it's just... I'm so scared that I'll lose you..."

"You won't lose me, I'm always with you," Careful, she brushes her tears away and her hair out of her face.

"I have to tell you something... about my time in Argo..."

"Kara it doesn't matter."

"It does and I need you to know..."

Slowly, she starts to tell her about Luc and what happened. Lena just listened to her and even when Kara finished she stayed quite.

"Please say something..."

"Kara... sure I'm not happy about that but we weren't a couple at this time. Practically, we were both single so how could I be mad at you? I love you Kara and when you say that this was just a one time thing and that it didn't matter to you, than I'm totally ok with it."

Relieved, Kara press herself again on Lena.

"And now let's enjoy our weekend."

"Can we please stay a little bit longer in bed?"

"Sure, but aren't you hungry?"

"Kinda... but I need to feel that you're with me," Her fear is still in her eyes.

"Ok," Lena lays down again and pulls her down with a smile.

Kara lays her head on Lena's body and listens to her heart beat.

Lena strokes over her arm and whispers comforting words to her.

"I love you," Kara mumbles tired and falls asleep again.

They spend the entire weekend in their apartment.

"I talked with Snapper and he said that when I get him some exclusive interviews in France that I would get as much free time as I need," Kara says and strokes over Lena's back.

"That's good, isn't is?," She lays exhausted on Kara's body.

"Yeah it is..."

"Kara, what is it?"

"He also wants an exclusive with Supergirl... on why she's been away all this time..."

"Just tell him the truth."

"That I went away because the person I love was angry at me?"

"No, that you went away to see your family."

"Yeah... Hay, if I fly to him right now we could leave next week."

"You really wanna leave me right now?"

"Well... when I come back we can repeat what we did a few minutes ago?"

"Fine... but just because I really wanna go with you to Paris."

"Ok, I'll be quick!," After a last kiss, Kara slips into her Supergirl suit and fly over to meet Snapper at CatCo.

"I heard you want to talk with me?"

"Finally," He didn't even cared to turn around and just starts to question her.

"So you just left earth alone?"

"No... also I'm still a person that has a family and a private life. You get vacation too or not?" _He's just like Cat!_

When she's finally able to "escape" him and get back to her lover, Lena was already asleep.

_She looks so cute... I should let her sleep, but if I do this she could be angry at me tomorrow..._

Torn apart she thinks what she should do. At the end she sits down on the bed and presses a kiss on Lena's forehead, causing the dark haired woman to wake up again.

"Kara...?"

"Sorry, I didn't want to wake you up."

Lena opens her eyes slowly, when she sees the Supergirl outfit she smirks a little bit.

"Good that you did."

"What? Why?"

As an answer, she just gets pulled into a soft kiss.

. . .

"Lena are you finally ready?"

"Did you see my hoodie?"

"You mean my hoodie? I already put it in the bag."

"I think I have everything..."

"Perfect, let's go!," She grabs the bag and Lena's waist and starts to fly.

"On the way back we will definitely use a plane!"

Grinning, Kara let's her down: "But you couldn't enjoy this view," She points to the city under them.

"Yeah, that's right," Lena stares at her with a smile.

"Let's get into the hotel."

When they step into the hotel room, Kara's mouth feels open.

"Love, are you ok?"

"Lena this place looks so beautiful and the view!"

"The other rooms were so big and I thought that we wouldn't need so much space. It's big enough to go each out of the way when someone is angry at the other one. And small enough to see each other every day."

"Lena it's perfect, I love it!"

"Now get some rest my love," Lena takes the bag from Kara's back and hand and puts them down.

"Let me help you with that."

"Kara, get some rest, you flied all the way here."

"Fine...," She looks not really pleased with that answer.

Lena grins and presses a soft kiss on her lips.

"Don't take too long!," Kara starts to undress herself and goes over to the bed, "even the bed... oh Rao."

Lena blushes and starts to unpack their things. After she finished, she goes over to her lover to find her starring at her.

"You look so beautiful," Kara whispers.

She crawls under the blanket and cuddles up to Kara.

"Sleep well love."

The next day they go through the city and ended up at a little restaurant.

"I didn't know you can speak France."

"It's not the only language I can, there are a few more."

"Wow, I think I'm falling for you even more..."

"I hope the waiter isn't hitting on you again..."

"I don't think this one is... couldn't you see the gaze he's giving you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"He's totally checking you out."

"Good think that I'm not searching for someone new."

She stares at her the entire evening and didn't even realize how the waiter is flirting with her.

Before they leave, he gives her a paper with a number on it. Kara looks at it confused and writes something under it: I think my future wife won't be so happy about that, sorry.

"Future wife?," Lena whispers.

"Yeah, we already talked about it." _And I know we said we'll wait until you're better, but I don't wanna wait longer._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not mean 👀 just a little bit


	33. Chapter 33

It's been a busy day at the DEO. Some escaped their prison and are now terrorizing the building.

"Aleeeeex!," Winn shouts scared. A white martian is standing over him.

Quickly, Alex runs over to him. _Why is this always happening when Kara is gone?_

"Winn, head down!," She shouts before she fires at the martian.

"Thanks Alex!"

"Get up again and help!," She pulls a gun in his hands and runs to another one who needs help.

Finally, there was just one left.

The alien is standing over Alex and pulls her down.

Winn holds the gun up, his hands are shaking. Right in the moment he shots at the alien, Alex jumps up and escapes him. The bullet hits her back.

"Alex no!"

She tries to ignore the pain and brings the alien down. Right after they cuffed him, she falls down to the ground.

"Alex! Omg! Alex!"

They bring her into the lap and try to remove the bullet.

Winn feels really bad for shooting her and runs the hallway up and down. It's been hours since she's been in surgery.

Suddenly, Alex phone starts to ring. They gave him her stuff to keep them safe.

Sam's name appears on the display.

"Shit...," Hesitant, Winn's answers the phone, "Hay Sam..."

"Alex what do you want for dinner? Wait? Winn? Is that you? Where's Alex?!"

"She... there was an accident."

"What happened?"

"She's in surgery... she got shot..."

"I'm coming!"

Sam gets Ruby out of school and drives to the DEO. Not much later they stand in front of Winn.

"I am so sorry!," He says.

"How is she?"

"I don't know..."

"Winn what happened to her?"

"Some aliens escaped and... the last one stood over her and I... I tried to shot him but when I pulled the trigger, she jumped up again... the bullet hit her in the back..."

"How could that happen..."

Worried, they wait in front of the room. After a few more minutes, Sam and Ruby sit down on the ground.

"Mum... is Alex gonna be ok?"

"I hope so... She's strong Rubs... She can do it."

30 Minutes later, a doctor leaves the room.

"How is she?!"

"She's good, we brought her to the room. She should wake up in a few minutes," He brings them to her.

"Oh Alex...," Sam sits down next to her and takes her hand in her own.

Ruby crawls on the bed.

Slowly, Alex wakes up again and groans in pain.

"Shh babe, don't move."

"Sam...?"

"Yes, I'm here. We're here."

Alex opens her eyes, her view is still a little bit blurry but she recognized their body outlines. She feels the warmth of Sam's hand and squeezed it soft.

"What happened?"

"Alex I'm so sorry," Winn says.

After some more minutes, Alex remembers everything.

"Winn... It's not your fault."

"But... I shot you..."

"Yes but it's not your fault... I'm good Winn."

He nods soft and stares guilty on the ground.

"Winn, can you leave us alone?"

"Sure."

Worried, Sam looks down at her. The fear is still in her eyes.

"Sam I'm good..."

"You could've...died," She whispers.

"But I didn't...," Careful, she tries to sit up, but Sam pushed her down again.

"Don't move."

"Come here... please."

Slowly, Sam lays down next to her. Ruby does the same and cuddles up to her.

Together, they lay on the bed.

. . .

It's the next day, Sam and Alex are alone in her room in the DEO.

"Alex we need to talk."

"About what...?"

"About what happened. Alex, I'm so scared to lose you. This wasn't the first time that this happened.. Alex I can't lose you...," Tears start to fall down her cheek.

"You won't lose me Sam, I promise."

"You can't promise that. What if something happens to you..."

"I know, but Sam... I... that's me..."

"But Alex... It's not just Ruby and me..."

Alex looks at her with a confused look on her face.

"It worked Alex."

"What... what are you talking about?," When she was honest, she already knew what she meant but she needed her confirmation.

"I'm... I'm pregnant."

Alex is completely overwhelmed. They talked about this for months and asked Lena if she could help them. But she didn't know that Lena and Sam already tried it.

She sits up, ignoring the pain in her back and pulls Sam in a hug.

"We will get a little baby girl..."

"Yes," Sam smiles and presses a kiss on her forehead.

Still overwhelmed, Alex lays a hand on Sam's stomach. A tear escapes her eye.

Weeks later, Alex searches J'onn to talk to him.

"J'onn do you have a moment?"

"Sure."

They go into an empty conference room.

"I don't know how much longer I can do this J'onn. I put my life on the line every day. And every day I run the risk of losing it... and I feel like I haven't even had the chance to really live it yet. I'm afraid that if I don't make a move soon... if... if... I don't reach out and take hold of my future... of what my heart wants... then I'm never really gonna be happy. So that said I... ehm... I want to give notice so that I can find my new beginning. And I can have a family of my own or more... to be there for my family."

"You're a hero. It's in your blood. You can't resign."

"What do you mean?"

"I want to promote you. This year I had the most priceless gift. I found my father. I lived with him. I learned from him. He reminded me that the Martian way is to live amongst the people and to help them. Not in hiding behind walls like it happen here but with open hands and compassion."

"You're stepping down?"

"I am. But I am **not** leaving you. I'd would never leave my family. Alex, I want you to run this place. Be the director. With you in charge, I feel the DEO will stay on the right path of protecting this planet and helping those who cannot help themselves. And... being in charge you won't have to put yourself in the field all day, risking your life. You don't have to deny any part of yourself to be complete. You **can** have a family and you **can** be a mother."

He smiles at her.

"Congratulations director," He pulls her into a hug.

"That's not how I saw this going..."


	34. Chapter 34

**Lena:**  
Kara where are you?

 **Kara:**  
Hay you're finally up! I'm back in 30 minutes. Do you want something to eat?

 **Lena:**  
Sure?

Kara puts her phone back into her pocket and pays the shop assistant.

"Good luck!"

"Thanks!," Kara looks down at the little box in her hand, "I really hope she says yes."

"Everyone who would say no would be stupid."

Nodding, she leaves the shop and goes to grab some food and head back to her lover.

"I'm back."

"Hay!," Lena jumps around her neck, "Don't leave me like that, at least leave me a note!"

"Sorry beautiful, I didn't thought I would need so long and I didn't want to wake you up."

"Where were you?"

"Oh just flying around...," Kara lies.

"Crinkle."

"Fine... planned our day today."

"Sounds good I think?"

"Here your food," Kara gives her a soft kiss.

"Thanks love."

While Lena eats, Kara goes into the bathroom and goes in her head through the day.

"Kara, darling?"

"Yes?"

"Can I have your hoodie?"

"What? Are you ok? Since when are you asking for my hoodie?"

"So it's a yes?"

"Of course, take what you need."

They spend the day together in a park.

Kara's head rested on Lena's shoulder, while they're watching the people around them.

"Kara?"

"Hm?"

"I want to stay with you here."

"Let just do that."

"But some day... we have to get back..."

"Yeah... that's right..."

They stayed a few more hours in the park, until it gets dark.

"Lena, I prepared a little bit for you."

"Ok?"

"Let just head back to the hotel room ok?"

"Sure?"

Back in the hotel, Kara leads Lena to the bathroom.

"Wait here, I just need a few minutes!"

She flashes through the room and decorates it with flowers. She puts the food on a blanket on the bed.

Nervous, she checks if the little box is still at it their place. _Oh thank Rao!_

"Ok, you can come out again!"

"Kara? What is all this?"

"I just want to have a romantic dinner with you."

"With happy ending?"

Kara laughs and takes her hands. "Maybe."

She pulls her to the bed.

"Kara this is really cute," Smiling, Lena crawls on the bed.

"Here try this," Grinning, Kara holds something to her and feeds her with it.

After they finished everything, Lena gets up and to the closet.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing...," She pulls a little box out of a bag and opens it to check the content.

Weeks after they got back to National City, she bought the ring. But it was never the right moment to ask her.

Quickly, she hides it behind her back and crawls back on the bed.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah," With a big smile she takes Kara's hand.

"Kara... I have something for you. I know what I said but I just... I don't wanna wait any longer."

She pulled the box from behind her back and opens it.

"This ring is made for eternity. I love you Kara and I want to spend the rest of my life with you...," Slowly, she puts the ring on Kara's finger.

It takes her a little bit longer to realize what Lena said. But when the realisation hit her, she couldn't hold in her tears and pulls Lena in a hug.

"I love you too..."

When Kara loses again, she brushes her tears away.

"And I hate you for ruining my moment!"

Lena looks at her with a confused gaze.

So Kara gets up and pulls her own box out. She knees down in front of her.

"Lena Luthor. I needed a little bit longer to realize that I love you... but when I did, I realized that I always loved you and that I won't love anyone else like I love you. I know we're not perfect but I love you so so much!," She opens the little box.

Lena starts to tear up herself.

"I can't image my life without you anymore. And I promise you, to be by your side and care for you every day. So Lena... Would you marry me and become my wife?"

"Of course!," Her voice cracks a little bit, she throws herself around Kara's neck and presses a kiss on her lips.

Both stare at her hands and the ring at their finger. Both couldn't believe what just happened.

Even when they layed right next to each other.

"This feels like a dream."

"Yeah and I don't wanna wake up again!"

Kara lays her arm around her and buries her face in her neck.

"I love you Lena."

"I love you too Kara."


	35. Chapter 35

_She escaped him again. Finally._

_She runs and runs and runs. Her legs want to give in but she couldn't afford to stop._

_What if he notices her absence? What if he finds her again? He's gonna kill her. He's gonna kill her friends. Kara._

_She needs to find Kara. She's gonna help her. She's gonna keep her safe._

_"Kara..."_

_The thought of the blond reporter keeps her moving._

_Suddenly, she falls over a root and on the ground. Her skin on her legs and hands opens up and starts to bleed._

_"Kara... please help me..."_

_The exhaustion takes over and her eyes goes black._

_The next time she opens her eyes, she lies in a comfortable bed. Her body is covered with bandages._

_Is she dreaming? Or is she home?_

_"You're finally up again," Someone says._

_"Where am I?"_

_"I found you in the woods and brought you home."_

_Lena tries to sit up, but the old man pushed her back down._

_"Don't move, your wounds will open up again. Are you hungry? You look like you spend a long time there."_

_She nods and he feeds her with a soup._

_"Get some rest. I'll change your bandages later."_

_"Thank you...," Lena whispers tired and falls asleep again._

_When he changed her bandages, she wakes up again._

_"How are you feeling?"_

_"Exhausted..."_

_Can she trust him and tell him what happened to her?_

_After a few days, she feels stronger again. She was finally able to sit up on her own again._

_"Could I... could I use your phone?"_

_"Of course!," He helps her up and brings her to the phone, "Here sit down."_

_"Thanks."_

_She takes the phone with shaking hands._

_"Please take up Kara..."_

_Slowly, she types in the number and holds the phone to her ear._

_"Kara Danvers."_

_"Kara?," Lena tears up and her voice starts to shake._

_"Yes, hello? Who's there?"_

_"It's me Kara...It's Lena."_

_"Don't try to mess around with me! Lena's missing for weeks now! I can't believe you're doing this! Shame on you."_

_"No Kara... Kara please listen... I love you, please come and safe me..."_

_"Shame on you...," Lena heard that she starts to cry before she hung up the phone._

_"Kara! No!"_

_She couldn't call her again. The number was blocked._

_A few hours later, the old man comes back into her room. After the failed call, Lena locked herself back in the room._

_"Look who's here. Your beloved husband!"_

_"No... No!"_

_"Hello my love," Her kidnapper steps into the room with a grin on his face, "Thanks for taking care of her. I hope she didn't made any problems? She's a little bit confused, you know? She's sick."_

_"She was really lovely."_

"Lena? Lena are you ok?," Kara askes concerned because she hasn't moved for a long time.

"What? Yes! I'm fine!"

"You're crying."

Kara sits up and brushes her tears away.

"Sorry..."

"Hay no, don't. What is on your mind?"

"I just..."

"You had a flashback again?"

"Yeah... "

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

"I... I escaped him and an old man found me in the woods... I called you Kara..."

"You did what?"

"I called you but you didn't think that it would be me... You thought it's a scam..."

"I remember that day... I was devastated after that call... I searched for you every day..."

"Shortly after that he found me again and brought me back."

"I'm so sorry Lena... if I just had listened to you..."

"It doesn't matter anymore. We can't change the past."

"I'm still sorry. Inside I knew that it could be true... but I couldn't believe it... I thought someone is messing with me..."

"I probably would have thought the same. I should have called the police but my first thought went to you. I needed to hear your voice again," Lena's hand rests on Kara's cheek.

"I won't let something like this happen to you again. I promise."

"I love you Kara Danvers."

"And I love you, until my last heart beat and even after that."

. . .

"Alex fucking Danvers!," Sam shouts angry.

Alex flinches and hides in Ruby's room.

"Oh no no no! You will not hide in my room!"

"But your mum's hormones..."

"Mum, go out there!"

"Rubyyy pleaseeee."

"Out!"

"Fine... Yes my love?"

"There you are! What is this?," She points to Alex phone.

The short haired woman takes confused the phone and reads the message.

 **Maggie Sawyer:**  
Hay Alex,   
sorry for this random message.  
Do you remember that small restaurant where we had a date? It was this beautiful Chinese one.

"Why is she texting you? Are you leaving us? Are you going back to her?"

"Sam, calm down. Did you even read her message or did you just saw the message and your mind thought I would cheat on you?"

"So why is she texting you?"

Alex gives her the phone with a sigh.

"As if I would cheat on you... I love you Sam. I want to marry you in a few weeks. You're carrying my child in you. Our child," Careful, she lays her hands on Sam's belly, "Why would I cheat on you? I've everything that I always wanted. Why would a throw that away?"

Sam tears up a bit: "I'm sorry..."

"I love you Sam, I will always love you. And I love Ruby. I love our little family."

"Even with my hormones?"

"Even with your hormones."

Sam smiles bright and hugs her.

"Can you make me some food?"

"Of course, go and sit down."

While Alex makes her food, Ruby dares out of her room again.

"Did she calmed down again?"

"Yeah she did."

"Why was she even angry at you?"

"Do you remember when I told you about Maggie?"

"Your ex fiancé? Yeah why?"

"She wrote me and your mum just saw the name on my display and though I would cheat on her."

"Why would you do that?"

"Yeah, that's what I asked her..."

"Aleeeeeex?"

"One minute!"

Alex picks some plates and goes over to Sam.

"Here you go."

"Thank you!"

With a smile, Sam kisses her cheek and starts to eat.

"Never think that I wouldn't love you and that I would cheat on you."

"Mum is right, that's dumb! We both would never leave you."

Sam tears up again.

"I love you two so much."


	36. Chapter 36

"Are you nervous?"

"Hell yes I am."

"And you swear that you haven't seen Sam's dress?"

"I swear on the baby in her belly."

"WAIT WHAT?"

"Oh right I haven't told you..."

"Alex what baby? What are you talking about?"

"She's pregnant, for four months now. You're gonna be Aunti Kara."

"Four months and you didn't tell me?!"

"Well, Lena knows so I though she would tell you..."

"Lena knows about this?!"

"As it seems she didn't told you, sorryyy!"

"I swear...," Kara mumbles insults while she texts Lena.

 **Kara:**  
Lena Luthor!

 **Kara** :  
I swear when I see you later.

 **Kara** :  
I'm so angry!

 **Kara** :  
How couldn't you tell me?!

Lena starts to laugh when she sees Kara's messages.

"I think Alex finally told her about the baby," She shows Sam her phone.

"Oh thank god. I didn't want her to find it out by herself. The least I need is an angry Kryptonian on my weeding."

"She would throw Alex into space."

"Definitely."

 **Lena:**  
I'm sorry love, it wasn't my call to make! Hope you still love me?

 **Kara:**  
Sadly yeah, I hate that I can't stay angry at you.

 **Lena:**  
See you later :)

"But yeah, it's been a long time since we saw each other. Tell me. How is it between you and Kara?"

"It's good. Perfect actually."

"No weeding bells in the near future?"

Lena laughs shy and rubs over her neck. She and Kara had decided to keep their engagement secret. At least for the time being. They didn't want someone to ruin their happiness, just because they're gonna get married. Mostly Lena's Family.

"So are you nervous?"

"Yes... Lena she's gonna say yes right?"

"As long as she won't forget how to speak, she will. Don't worry, Alex really loves you."

"Thanks Lee."

"And look at you, you look beautiful," Lena pulls her in front of the mirror, "How could she say no?"

Smiling, Sam looks at her friend and nods soft.

"God I'm so happy."

"You should be."

Hours later, Sam stands in front of their friends and family and waits for her fiance.

They decided that Sam would wait for her while J'onn runs Alex down the aisle.

The moment the two stepped into Sam's view the world around them stopped.

"She looks so beautiful," Alex whispers.

"Don't forget to walk," J'onn whispers back, since Alex stopped in her walk.

When she stands right besides her future wife, she couldn't control herself anymore.

"God you're so beautiful," She pulls her into a quick kiss.

"Can we start now?"

"Yes sorry."

After some tears they came finally ro their vows.

"Alex, I thought about that a lot but I couldn't find the right words. I just love you so so much and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I'm sure that you'll be a wonderful mum and not just for Ruby, as well for this little bean inside of me," She lays her hand on her belly and smiles at Alex which had a few tears in her eyes.

"I will love that baby with all of my heart, just like I love you and Ruby. I promise you that I'll be always there for you. I'll never leave you even if you shout at me and tell me that I should go. I'm gonna be by your side, always. This vow is not just for you, it's also for Ruby. As you said, I'm not just marrying you, I marry both of you. Ruby?," Carefully, Alex knees down in front of the girl, "I know you already asked me but... would you accept me as your mum?"

"Of course," With a big smile she hugs her.

"I love you," Alex whispers to the girl before gets up again to face her love, "Sam I promise you, I will love you until my last heart beat."

They exchange their rings before they get into a long kiss.

Before they head to their party location, James takes a few photos of them.

. . .

Later that evening, when nearly everyone was at least a little bit drunk, Sam got up from her seat and took the microphone.

"I want to say some words to my friend Lena Luthor and her girlfriend Kara Danvers. Come up here!"

Kara sways a little bit in her walk, so Lena supports her a but.

"Is she drunk?"

"Not much, I didn't give her much."

"Well ok... So my friends. First I want to thank Lena. Without her I wouldn't have meet Alex at all. She kinda brought us together. So thanks Lena, for giving me the love of my life."

"Your welcome?"

"Buut that's not all. I'm sure everyone here knows that you two are dating for a long time now and even before that your chemistry... well you two are just meant to be. And since you both are too stupid to take the step. Kara? Would you like to marry Lena? And Lena? Would you like to marry Kara?"

"Are you proposing for us?," Kara says confused.

"Kinda? So what's the answer?"

"Actually," Lena grins slightly and takes out their rings of her purse and put them on their fingers, "We already answered that question a few weeks ago."

"I thought we want to keep that a secret?"

"I know, but I don't want to hide anymore how much I love you."

Sam's mouth falls open and the words left her. Alex just runs to them and pulls both of them into a tight hug.

"I'm soooo happyy for youuu!," She mumbles to them.

The two lovers want step back to their seats, but everyone came up to them to say their congratulations.

It's getting later and Lena gave Kara more of her mixed alcohol.

"Beautifuuuul, let's dance pleaseee!"

"Fine... god no alcohol for you anymore."

Kara grins bright and pulls her from her seat.

After some minutes Alex comes over.

"Hay let's change for a few minutes I want to talk to Lena," She pulls Lena from Kara and away.

"Do I have to be scared?"

"Not really, I just want to tell you that I'm happy for you two. I couldn't think about someone better for my sister."

"Thanks Alex."

"Don't break her heart Lena I have my ways to find people."

"As if I would do that on purpose."

"And we want to ask you... Would you like to be the child's godmother?"

"Of course! I feel really honoured Alex!"

"Oh and you could have told me about your engagement! Or even our mum!"

"Yeah I know, sorry about that. Kara and I decided it's best to keep it a secret, mostly because of my family."

"I understand your reasons, don't worry."

"And about your mum... I will talk to Kara tomorrow, maybe we can pay her a visit or something like that."

"Or you go over to her right now."

Nervous, Lena looks over to Eliza and rubs her neck: "I don't know..."

"Oh come on, my mum loves you."

With a big grin, Alex pulls her to her mum.

"But Kara?"

"Is drunk and will probably say inappropriate stuff."

"Right..."

"Mum hay."

"Oh my beautiful girl!," She pulls her into a short hug and kiss her forehead.

"You remember Lena?"

"Hay," She waves a little bit shy.

"Of course, it's so nice to see you again! Kara always talks about you!"

"She does?"

"I'm so happy for you two."

"Hay beautifuuuul," Kara appears behind them and lays her arms around Lena's waist before she presses a kiss on her cheek.

"And there she is."

With a smile, Lena leans against Kara's body and lays hers and Kara's hands on her stomach.

"What would you think if we pay your mum here a visit next week, love?"

"As long as you're with me, I will go anywhere."

Lena looks up to Eliza.

"I would love to have you with me for a few days."

"Perfect, we'll come!"


	37. Chapter 37

A few days later, their bags are packed and they're on their way to Eliza. Lena insisted on driving, so they're sitting in the car.

"Love, this view is so beautiful!," She stares out of the window with a big smile on her mouth.

"Just like you are," Kara lays a hand on Lena's leg and strokes with her thump over her skin.

"Let's buy a house on the country side!"

"Now?"

"No, in a few years! Look at these views Kara! Imagine to wake up to this. Just like Norway!"

"Ok then... Let's do that!"

"Really?"

"Sure, if that's what you want?"

"Yes, but do **you** want this?"

"Lena, I want you to be happy. When you're happy, I am happy."

"I'm happy just when you're with me," With a big smile, Lena leans over to press a kiss on her cheek.

Just a few hours later they arrive in Midvale.

They're not even an hour there and Lena and Eliza are lost in their own conversation.

Kara's gaze wanders over the face of her now fiance. She gets lost in her emerald eyes, a smile appears on her lips.

"What would you like to eat? Kara? I think she's lost in her mind," Eliza laughs slightly.

"Love, we're talking to you," She turns around to her and laughs when she sees her face, "You're starring."

"What? No!"

"You are, so what would you like to eat?"

"I don't know."

"You don't know? Did this ever happened before?," Lena turns around to Eliza.

"I don't think so, I'll just go and order something and let you two alone for a moment."

"So my love, why didn't you listen?"

"You just look so beautiful," With eyes full of love, she lays her hands on Lena's cheeks, causing her to blush.

"Do you remember our first night in Norway?"

"Of course, why?"

"The way you went through the little house and the way you cuddled up to me in the middle of the night... that was the moment I knew that I want to spend every moment with you and that I will always protect you."

"What are you trying to say?"

"Lena, would you marry me?"

Lena chuckles and points to their hands: "I think I already answered this question my love."

"So would you?"

"Of course Kara."

"The food is ordered, would you like to see some old pictures of Kara, Lena?," Eliza steps back into the living room.

"Yes! Please!"

"No!"

With a big grin, Eliza pulls out some old photos and sits down next to Lena.

"Please dooon't..."

"Oh come on Kara, I'm sure Alex old pictures are more embarrassing."

"She's right, yours are just from your teenage years, since we don't have some from you as a baby."

"I would've loved to see baby Kara! I'm sure you were a cute kid."

"We could go to Argo City, maybe my mum has some...," Kara whispers without thinking about it.

"Let's do that! I still need to meet your mum so why not?"

"Wait... Oh no... no no no!"

Lena grins bright and finally takes the photos from Eliza.

"God Kara look how cute you was!"

"Here this one was shortly after she came to us."

"Oh I remember that day! Alex and I had a terrible fight because I was crying all night and she didn't understand why. You came to us and explained her again why I was so sad. She never shouted at me after that when I cried at night."

With every picture she looked at, her smile grow bigger and bigger. _You can see how she gets happier in every picture._

"Who's that?"

"Kenny, he was my best friend in school. He was killed when we were kids..."

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine. He brought me and Alex together, it was our first case together. The telescope on the balcony was his," She starts to talk about what happened back then.

"You've been through so much... and yet you're so strong Kara," Lena smiles at her lovingly.

"Ok that's my sign to leave you two! The food should arrive any minute so enjoy your few free minutes alone."

With a small grin on her face, Kara pulls Lena on her lap and burries her face in her neck.

"I'm able to be so strong because of you," She whispers against her skin.

"Me?"

"Yeah, you give me hope"

"Hope for what?"

"Hope that everything will work out and that everything will get better."

"But you still stick with me even after all that."

"Of course, I've lost my planet, my parents. I don't want to lose you too!"

The words make Lena smile even more. Her hand brushes Kara's hand out of her face before she connects their lips for a short kiss.

"Food's here!," Eliza shouts from the kitchen to the two lovers.

"Let's go get some food and after that we could take a little walk?"

"Sounds perfect!"

. . .

While they walk through Midvale, Lena cuddles onto Kara's arm and smiles happy.

"You know, I dreamed about this."

"About what?"

"About this. Us. Just walking through the city, like a normal couple."

"Aren't we a normal couple?," Kara laughs a bit hurt.

"Well, I wouldn't consider us normal."

"That kinda hurts."

With a big grin, Lena pokes her in her side.

"Kara?," A familiar voice sounds.

"Yes?"

"It's me."

"I'm sorry, who?"

"Victoria Donahue."

"Wait, Vicki?"

"Yees!"

"What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same! How is Alex?"

"She's fine. She's married now and they're expecting a child."

"Wow, that's... wow. Tell her that I'm happy for her!"

"I will!"

"Hay," Lena sneaks into their conversation.

"Oh yeah sorry, that's Lena. Lena that's Vicki, she was Alex best friend."

"Nice to meet you, I guess."

"Nice to meet you too."

"So what are you two doing here? I heard you moved to National City?"

"I did, yes. We're visiting my mum. Lena here is my... fiancé," The world makes Lena smile bright and cuddles more into Kara's arm.

"Fiancé?"

"Yeah, you heard right. I'm gonna marry this beauty next to me."

Kara's words makes her blush: "Said the right one."

Both of them start to smile even brighter.

"So ehm... Did you ever meet Supergirl?"

"I actually worked with her a few times."

"You did?"

"Lena works at L-Corp and helped last year to defeat Reign."

"Wait... Lena... like in Lena Luthor?," Her face turns into a terrified look.

"Do you have a problem with that? Lena is not like her family!"

"Of course not! I actually have to go, it was nice to meet you again!"

After Vicki is gone, Kara's face is still angry and her body is tense.

"Kara love, calm down. Please," Lena's hand lays on her chest while she turns around to face her.

"It's just..."

"I know, but it's ok. I don't care what she thinks about me. I just care about you, ok?"

Kara nods slightly and sighs: "Just remember that you're beautiful."

"Of course." With a big smile, Lena pulls her into a short kiss before she lays her head on Kara's shoulder. "As if I could forget about that, you remind me of that every day."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is gonna be the last one!


	38. Epilogue

"Kara, Kara please wake up."

"Just five more minutes", Kara mumbles into her pillow.

Lena rolls her eyes in annoyance and shakes her lover by her shoulders. "Kara, get up! She's coming."

"Five more... wait! What?! What did you say?"

"You have to get me to the DEO." Lena's voice starts to shake slightly.

Now fully awake, Kara sits up with widen eyes, starring down at Lena's baby bump. Her hands start to shake nervous. "But isn't it too early?"

"Kara!"

"Yes, of course!" While she flashes out of the room, to pack some clothe, she calls Alex to let her know that they will meet at the DEO. After that she picks Lena up, which cuddles into her arms and let herself fly through the night.

Alex already waits for them at the little hospital bed.

"I still can't understand why you're not in Argo City." She greets her sister.

"Alex, it will work. Can you two stop worrying? I will be fine. WE will be fine."

"Let's hope so."

Since Lena knew about her pregnancy, she worked on a portable damper so they could stay on earth and with their friends. But here and there it has its moments and stopped working for a few minutes.

Suddenly, Lena moans in pain and lays her hands on her stomach.

"Hay, are you ok?" A worried Kara already stands next to her bed, her hand on her cheek and the other one next to Lena's.

"Kara, it's just a contractions. It's normal."

"But she's in pain!"

"Love, I'm fine." Lena tries to calm her down and smiles up to her.

But Kara stays worried about her and won't leave her side, not even for a second.

While Alex takes a look over Lena and the baby, Kara brushes softly through Lena's hair.

"Ok..." Alex starts but gets interrupted by Lena's voice.

"Is she ok? Let me see the results."

An amused chuckle escapes Alex, followed by a nod. "She's fine. Don't worry. And no, I won't show you the results. You have to stop thinking for the next hours and concentrate on giving birth."

Her gaze wanders over to her little sister. "Kara, you can lie down next to her, your nervous shaking makes me crazy. Comfort your wife and call me when the pain gets worse."

"Wait, where are you going?"

"I'm right next door, giving birth takes time Kara."

Nodding, Kara lies down next to Lena and lays her arms around her body. Lena snuggles right into her arms.

"How are you feeling? Are you ok?" Kara whispers to her.

"Yes Darling."

A big smile appears on Lena's lips, causing a confused gaze of Kara.

"We will be parents..."

"Yeah..." Smiling, Kara puts her hand on Lena's belly and listens to the heartbeat of their little daughter.

"I love you Kara, I love you so much."

"And I love you."

Both smile at each other before Lena pressed a soft kiss on Kara's lips.

Hours are passing by until Lena begs for the pain to stop, hiding her face in Kara's body.

"Come on Lena, you can do this!"

"Please make it stop. I can't do that. Make it stop..."

"Kara, sit down behind her and help her to lie comfortable." Kara does as she's been told, pressing a kiss on Lena's head she grabs her hands.

Suddenly the door opens a bit and Sam enters. "I'm here, this is so exciting!"

Right in that moment, Lena's body falls against Kara. Her breathing gets slowly and her eyes shut close.

"Lena, hay Lena!"

"Alex, her pulls is falling down."

Alex gaze wanders worried to Sam, signalling her to get Kara out of the room. The nurse, which stayed with them already pulls Kara from the bed.

"What's going on? Alex answer me!"

"Sam, get her out of here."

They drag her out of the room, being able to do so since Kara forgot her powers. She's to worried about Lena to even think about using them right now.

"What is going on?" Kara points her question to Sam.

"I'm sure she's gonna be fine."

After hours, Ruby and her siblings arrive at the DEO.

"How is Auntie Lena?" The little girl next to Ruby ask. Her big eyes are starring up to Kara while she grabs Kara's hand. "Mummy said I'm getting someone to play with, is that true?"

The kids eyes make Kara's face go soft and she knees down in front of her. "Yes I think you will little one."

"Yay!" Her brown eyes start to shine in joy and in that moment Kara saw her sister in the little girl. Her fox brown hair falls into her face and she got the same dimples on her cheeks when she smiled.

Suddenly, Alex approaches them.

"Lily, can you go with Ruby and Jeremiah to the room over there? Mummy will join you in a few minutes." She says with a little smile, after she placed a soft kiss on the foreheads of their kids.

"What happened? Is Lena ok?"

Alex face won't give her an answer and so she tries it again. She needed to know what happened and if Lena is ok or not. But her sister's expression won't show anything.

"Alex I swear... what happened?!"

"There were some complications during the birth. Lena is-"

"No!"

"Kara, calm down. She will be ok, but she is still unconscious."

"Oh thank Rao. Alex don't do that to me!"

She grins slightly before she points to the door. "Your daughter is beautiful. Go on, she's asleep right now."

Exhited, Kara jumps up and runs to the room.

After Kara left, Sam grabs Alex's hand so she turns to her. "Alex, what happened?"

"The damper stopped working for a few minutes and it seems like the baby would tear her apart. Don't worry, she will be fine. I just didn't want Kara to know."

"You are scared that she would hate her baby for nearly killing her wife?" Sam asks her softly and Alex nods. "Now come one I wanna see the little sunshine."

Smiling, they join Kara in the small room.

Lena lays on the hospital bed under white sheets. She looks peaceful.

Kara stands next to her, her goofy puppy grin brights up the room while she looks down on the little baby in her arms. "Oh Lena, she's so beautiful!"She whispers over and over again.

"What's her name?" Sam whispers.

"We thought about calling her Alex."

Her older sister chocks. "What?"

"Yes. Alex, you're our biggest supporter and... we hoped you would be ok with that?"

"Of... of course I am. I feel flustered..."

"So Alex it is."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the aprupt end, I had a massive lack of ideas and motivation, but i plan on writing a part 2 (answer some questions that didn't get solved and doing some other stuff). I just don't know when I find time to write this.
> 
> But well, I hope you liked this little story, peace out and bye!


End file.
